


Конец близок

by kotokoshka



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Anxiety, Arguing, Blood and Gore, Childishness, Complicated Relationships, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Geri/Cris is a past relationship, Guns, Injury, Kidnapping, M/M, More tags to be added, Near Death Experiences, Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Reunions, Serious Injuries, Swearing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, more pairings to be added, some relationships are implied
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 47,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Жерар до сих пор не может поверить, что мир смог так быстро развалиться на куски. Но бывают дни, как сегодняшний, когда кажется, что жизнь всегда была такой.





	1. В лесах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El Fin Está Aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772409) by Anonymous. 

> События происходят после Класико на «Камп Ноу» в 2016 году. Прошлое канонично, но могут быть незначительные отклонения.

Жери до сих пор не может поверить, что мир смог так быстро развалиться на куски. Но бывают дни, как сегодняшний, когда кажется, что жизнь всегда была такой.

— Жери. Жери, ты не спишь?

Он приоткрывает глаза, морщась от жжения — утренний свет струится сквозь занавески.

— Жери!

Его зовут все более настойчиво, еще немного, и шум разбудит всех остальных, кто еще дрыхнет в бревенчатой хижине.

— Ради бога, сделай что-нибудь! — стонет Лео. — Заткни его!

Жери вздыхает, потягивается и спрыгивает с верхней койки. Украдкой он пытается посмотреть на Лео, но тот натягивает одеяло на голову, не скрывая желания остаться невидимым.

— Ты мог бы мне помочь, — осторожно говорит он. — Ты не можешь прятаться здесь вечно, Лео.

Не то чтобы он ждал какого-то ответа, но повисшая тишина кажется свинцово тяжелой.

Жери вздыхает и, шлепая босыми ногами по деревянному полу, идет в комнату Криштиану.

— Как ты себя сегодня чувствуешь? — Жери криво улыбается, с наигранным энтузиазмом задавая вопрос. Как будто это его работа — поднимать настроение всем остальным.

Он присаживается на край постели Криша и разглядывает его. Темные волосы сильно отросли, на подбородке чуть более светлая щетина. В животе у Жери порхают бабочки, заставляя его на мгновение забыться. Почему-то, когда он видит Криштиану таким, обычным, естественным, он кажется еще более красивым.

— Ты где был? — губы Криштиану надменно сжаты, а сам он источает неодобрение. — Я три раза тебя звал.

— Прости. — Жери едва может скрыть обиду в голосе. — Последнее время я плохо сплю. Это Лео… он воюет со всем подряд.

— Мы все воюем! — перебивает его Криш. — Жери, это гребаный апокалипсис!

— Ну, по факту мы не знаем, что это такое.

— Мы знаем достаточно, — парирует Криштиану.

Жери с этим не спорит. Он встречает взгляд Роналду, чувствуя, как страх разъедает внутренности. Они все живут с постоянной болью, а сомнения в том, живы ли их близкие, усиливаются с каждым днем. Но у Жери мучения только психологические, а Криш страдает еще и физически.

— Надо бы еще раз рану попробовать промыть, — говорит Криштиану. — И воды вскипяти, чаю бы.

— Что другие скажут? — нерешительно спрашивает Жери. — У нас чая почти нет.

— Мне похуй. — Он не скрывает презрения в голосе. — Мне нужно.

— Ладно, — тихо отвечает Жери. — Посмотрю, что можно сделать… раз ты просишь.

Иногда он задается вопросом, почему ведется на это, почему так открыто потакает Криштиану. Но он не может перестать, ни сейчас, ни когда-нибудь вообще. Направляясь на кухню, он слышит приглушенные голоса из третьей, последней спальни. Легко узнать четкий голос Серхио. Наверняка он опять пытается раскрутить Гарета и Неймара на исполнение еще одного тупого плана. Жери качает головой. На все это у них нет времени.

Зайдя на кухню, он берет стальной чайник и выходит на улицу, чтобы набрать свежей воды. Жери живо помнит счастливые времена, когда он приезжал сюда с родителями в детстве. Он знает эти леса лучше, чем линии на своих ладонях. После событий той ночи, Апокалипсиса Эль Класико, как называет это Криш, он сразу решил привести парней сюда. Он знает, что способен их защитить. Всех разом.

Огонь потрескивает, пламя разгорается. Жери вешает чайник над костром и садится на безопасном расстоянии, ожидая, когда вода закипит. Вытянув руки, он греет заиндевевшие пальцы. Зима не за горами. Уже чувствуется.

— Эй, — тихонько окликает его Неймар.

— Утро. — Жери тепло улыбается, подвигаясь, чтобы бразилец сел рядом. — Ну, как дела?

— Даже не знаю. — Неймар пожимает плечами, обхватив руками худые плечи. — Честно говоря, понятия не имею.

Жери кивает.

— Не думаю, что кто-то из нас знает.

Неймар смотрит под ноги и вздрагивает. Будто жар огня не чувствует. Жери из-за этого волнуется еще больше. Неймар не может справиться с происходящим, перестал бороться с того момента, как его айфон сдох, а жизнь, которую он жил, закончилась. В такие моменты Жери чувствует, что его усилия, направленные на поддержание их группы как единого целого, совершенно бессмысленны.

— Как там Серхио и Гарет?

— Как и всегда. — Неймар смотрит на деревья вокруг. — Серхио хочет, чтобы мы ушли. Думает, что здесь небезопасно. Что касается Гарета, я вообще не уверен, что он о чем-то думает. Ему вообще трудно сказать, что у него в голове.

— Спорим, что сейчас он жалеет о том, что нормально не учил испанский? — Жери пытается превратить ситуацию в шутку, но в глубине души злится на Серхио. Горячая голова Рамоса наверняка еще не раз подставит их под удар.

Пар поднимается из-под крышки чайника — вода закипела. Это мгновенно нарушает ход мыслей Пике.

— Я лучше пойду, — говорит он Неймару. — Криш ждет.

Тот уныло кивает, и Жери, идя обратно к дому, чувствует на себе его колючий взгляд.

***

— Как думаешь, шрам останется?

Жери отрывается от работы и задумчиво смотрит на ногу Криштиану.

— У меня мать была врачом, а не я.

— Ты сказал «была». — Криш зажмуривается, будто ему очень больно. — Пожалуйста, не говори «была».

Глазам Жери становится противно мокро.

— Прости.

— Так что там с раной? Как дела?

— Я…

— Что? — Криштиану хмурится. — Что-то не так? Ты меня напрягаешь.

— Ничего страшного. Я просто думал, что к этому времени больше заживает, — нехотя признается Жери.

— Да плевать, — пренебрежительно отмахивается Криш. — Пройдет рано или поздно.

— Да, просто долго. Это странно.

Он внимательно разглядывает ногу Криша. Рана затягивается, но на это ушло несколько недель. Жери осторожно трогает тыльной стороной ладони кожу рядом. Не горячая. Никаких признаков инфекции. Он достает из аптечки свежий бинт. Черт, заканчивается. Скоро придется идти искать новые припасы.

— Не думаю, что это так важно. Пусть себе заживает. — Криштиану тоскливо вздыхает. — У меня есть все время мира, как говорится.

— Ведь так и может случиться, да?

— Господи, Жери… — Криштиану драматично откидывается на подушки и устремляет взгляд в потолок. — А тебе не интересно, что случилось с остальными?

— Конечно, интересно. Я думаю об этом каждую секунду. Нужно было вытащить всех.

— Кто-то наверняка выбрался, — решительно говорит Криш. — Мы же выбрались.

— Надеюсь, что так, — отвечает Жери так тихо, что сам себя почти не слышит.

— Просто Хамес… — голос Криша непривычно дрожит.

Жери отворачивается, словно не хочет этого слышать.

— Я не вынесу. — С губ Криша срывается болезненный всхлип. — Не вынесу даже мысли о том, что Хамес превратится в одну из этих… тварей.

Криштиану плачет. Черт. Жери нерешительно поворачивается и поглаживает его по руке.

— Ты не должен так думать, — шепчет он. — Лучше сконцентрируйся на выздоровлении.

— Жери, что бы я без тебя делал. — Криш слабо улыбается, после чего делает короткую паузу, размышляя. — Скоро будем есть?

Жери кивает.

Сердце сжимается так, что хочется сдохнуть.

***

— Смотрите, кто пришел! — кричит Серхио.

Жери в это время занят тем, что раскладывает по тарелкам грибы и фасоль, которые приготовил на обед. Тарелок шесть. Когда он поднимает голову, то видит, как Криштиану садится за стол. Это первый раз, когда они собрались все вместе с тех пор, как сбежали в ту ночь из города. Может, это знак того, что все наладится?

Глупо, но позволить себе понадеяться можно.

— Как дела, Криш? — тихо спрашивает Гарет.

— Гораздо лучше, спасибо. — Тот сверкает обаятельной улыбкой в ответ. — Что я пропустил?

Повисает неловкое молчание.

— Ней, помоги с тарелками.

Неймар тут же встает и спешит к Жери.

— Опять грибы? — у Лео вытягивается лицо.

— Я их сам собрал, — отвечает Жери.

Парни обмениваются неодобрительными взглядами.

— У нас не особо большой выбор, народ.

— Когда мы выберемся отсюда, и весь этот ад закончится, я больше никогда не буду есть эти хреновы грибы, — смеется Серхио.

Жери зачерпывает вилкой фасоль и мрачно зыркает в сторону Рамоса.

— У тебя есть идеи получше, Серхио? — огрызается он. — Я их с удовольствием послушаю. Кажется, это я вытащил нас живыми из Барселоны. Не ты. Не кто-то другой.

— Ребят, давайте не будем ссорится, — встревает Неймар.

— У меня полно идей! — Серхио класть хотел на просьбу не разводить бучу. — Мы здесь не в безопасности, Жери. Нельзя жить в хижине посреди леса все время. Это самоубийство.

— И куда нам идти? Обратно в город? Вот это и есть самоубийство. Он забит весь этими… хуевинами.

— Не называй их так, Жери. — Лео качает головой. — Раньше они были людьми. Может, они и сейчас люди. Мы просто не понимаем, что именно произошло, вот и все. Нам нужно выяснить, что случилось. Ведь сейчас 2016 год. Наверное, лекарство уже нашли!

— Ты серьезно согласен с Серхио?

— Да, я думаю, что мы должны вернуться в Барселону, — заявляет Лео. — Проверить больницы, полицейские участки. Кто-то должен объяснить.

— Погоди, я не говорил, что нам нужно возвращаться в город! — спорит Серхио. — Его же захватили зомби.

Все одновременно прекращают жевать и смотрят на Рамоса.

— Зомби? — нараспев повторяет Криштиану, будто рот его не слушается.

— Ну, а как их еще называть? Мы видели, как людей кусали, а потом они возвращались. Восставали из мертвых.

Гарет и Неймар синхронно вздыхают.

— Запомните мои слова, — продолжает Серхио. — В Барселоне не осталось людей. Что бы это ни было, эта болезнь, давайте так называть, распространялась, как лесной пожар.

— Мне нужно попасть в Англию, — говорит Лео. — Мы не знаем, добралось ли это туда. Может, пострадала только Испания.

— Нет, — качает головой Серхио. — Ни за что.

— Но мне нужно найти его. — Лео начинает дрожать, и Неймар приобнимает его за плечи. — Черт. Я должен знать, что с Куном все в порядке.

— У нас у всех есть те, кого нужно найти, — убито говорит Криштиану. — Но я думаю, что лучше действовать сообща.

— Если разделимся, то подвергнем себя еще большей опасности, — соглашается Жерар.

— Поедем ко мне на ранчо, — заявляет Серхио. — Оно изолированное. Я разводил скот. Так что мяса хватит. Я обеспечу нас нормальной едой. А не гребаными грибами.

Жери бросает на Рамоса ядовитый взгляд.

— Ты высокомерный ублюдок.

— Пошел на хуй, — не остается в долгу Серхио.

— Тебе все нужно всегда делать самому!

— Господи, может, вы уже трахнитесь и перестанете всех заебывать? — рычит Лео, переводя взгляд с Жери на Серхио. — Мы все знаем, что вас только это спасет.

— Иди на хуй. — На этот раз ответ Серхио направлен на Лео.

— Так. Мы так ни к чему не придем, — утихомиривает их Криштиану. — Если кого-то интересует мое мнение, то нам нужно направляться к побережью. Найдем лодку. Сомневаюсь, что эти… существа могут выжить в воде.

Глаза Гарета загораются любопытством.

— Криш, у тебя разве нет своего острова? Вроде же был? Вот там точно нас никто не достанет.

— Тогда решено, — кивает Криш.

— Нет. Я не пойду, — упрямится Лео.

— Я тоже, — соглашается с ним Жери.

— А я думаю, что моя идея лучше, — ворчит Рамос.

— Неймар? — зовет Гарет.

— Не знаю. — Неймар опускает голову на руки. — Все так хреново.

— Ну ведь надо что-то сделать! — восклицает Криштиану. — У нас еда ведь кончается. Сколько осталось?

— Мало, — со вздохом сообщает ему Жери. — Еще несколько банок фасоли и супа. Кофе и чая чуть-чуть. На этом мы долго не протянем. Кроме того, у нас почти нет лекарств.

— Можно добыть что-нибудь, — предлагает Лео.

— Это нетрудно, — соглашается Жери. — Я все еще думаю, что тут лучше. Мы одни. Легко можем обчистить ближайшие кафе или другие туристические места. Возьмем все, что нужно. Если ситуация наладится, мы будем поблизости от Барселоны. Кто-нибудь сможет нас найти.

— Нет. Мы здесь не останемся, — мрачно говорит Серхио.

— Хотя бы давайте пополним припасы и останемся еще ненадолго. Это лучший вариант на данный момент.

— Ты просто хочешь быть добытчиком. Командовать решил. Главарь, блядь! — рявкает Рамос.

Жери уже готов ринуться в атаку, но его останавливает Лео.

— Проголосуем, — решительно говорит он. Гарет, Криштиану и Неймар с ним соглашаются.

— Окей, — начинает Лео. — Поднимите руки те, кто хочет остаться здесь. — Он оглядывается и считает. — Ладно. Кто хочет перебраться на побережье? Кто хочет вернуться в Барселону?

— И кто хочет поехать на мое ранчо? — добавляет Серхио.

— Итак… — Жерар прикусывает губу, глядя на лица парней за столом. — Значит, решено.


	2. Лучшие друзья

— Это едва можно назвать большинством, — говорит Лео, скрестив руки на груди и недовольно пыхтя.

— Справедливо есть справедливо, — пытается спокойно ответить Жери, но почти не может скрыть того, что доволен победой.

— Ты так говоришь только потому, что выиграл! — Лео сердито хмурится.

— Что за хуйня вообще?! — ворчит Криштиану. — Вы двое! — он тычет пальцем в сторону Неймара и Гарета. — Вы гребаные предатели! Какого хуя вы на стороне Жери?

— Я не хочу умирать, — драматично лепечет Неймар.

— Я тоже, — соглашается с ним Гарет. — Я обдумал слова Жери, и я не говорю, что нужно отметать все остальные варианты. Но сейчас лучше остаться здесь.

— И никто из нас вообще не знает, что там происходит! — встревает Неймар. — Скоро все может вернуться в нормальное русло, так ведь? Как будто это был просто кошмар.

Лицо Серхио с каждой секундой становится все более красным. Он срывается, обоими кулаками долбит по столу, отчего все подпрыгивают от неожиданности.

— Неймар, это — новая нормальность! — вызверяется он. — Если ты думаешь, что то, что мы видели, когда сбежали из Барселоны, плохо, представь, что там стало за эти недели! Ничего не станет таким, как прежде. А мы, вместо того, чтобы что-то с этим сделать и найти безопасное место, сидим в этой гребаной лесной фантазии имени Жерара, блядь, Пике!

Закончив тираду, Рамос вылетает из комнаты. Неймар смотрит ему вслед, и в уголках его глаз начинают собираться слезы. Жери устало вздыхает и обнимает парня, положив голову ему на плечо.

— Не волнуйся. Он всегда такой, — успокаивающе шепчет он. — Мне жаль. Я правда стараюсь делать все возможное для нас всех. — Он оглядывает комнату.

— Так, ладно, — мрачно говорит Лео. — Когда за провизией пойдем?

— Наверное, лучше сегодня, — предлагает Жери. — Если в ближайший час выдвинемся, то вернемся до наступления темноты.

На мгновение становится тихо.

— Страшно, — говорит Гарет. — Я о том, что с того момента, как я стал профессиональным футболистом… все делали за меня. Я даже чайник проклятый вскипятить не могу.

— Тебе придется привыкнуть, — вполголоса говорит Лео. — Как и всем нам. — Он бросает взгляд на Криша, будто эта фраза адресована ему.

— Господи, Лео. — Жери хмуро смотрит на него. — Это вообще не в кассу. Он же ранен.

— Да ладно! — с сарказмом отвечает Лео. — А я-то не заметил!

Криштиану обиженно поджимает губы и смотрит на своего принципиального соперника.

— Если мы хотим пойти, то идем сегодня, — решительно заявляет Жери. — Криш явно не в состоянии, кто-то должен остаться с ним. Ради его же безопасности.

Лео закатывает глаза, но все же кивает.

— И кому-то нужно поговорить с Серхио, — напоминает Криштиану. — Он должен быть на нашей стороне, потому что он нам нужен.

— Да черта с два! — возмущается Жери.

— Поверь, нужен, — настаивает Криштиану. — Он раньше часто проводил время на природе. У него, наверное, инстинкты выживания лучше, чем у нас всех вместе взятых.

Жери матерится себе под нос.

— Может, и ты поговоришь с ним, Криш? — предлагает Гарет. — Вроде он к тебе хорошо относится.

— Ла-адно, ладно! — Криштиану недовольно машет рукой. — Пойду воздействую на его своей магией.

Улыбнувшись своей фирменной широченной улыбкой, он поднимается и уходит, прихрамывая. Жери провожает его взглядом до тех пор, пока широкая спина португальца не скрывается из виду.

— И кто останется с Кришем?

— Я, — подает голос Неймар. Слабый и дрожащий голос.

И снова Жери наполняет беспокойство. Неймар не справится, он скорее вообще развалится на части окончательно.

— Нет, — перебивает его Лео. — Останусь я.

— Но мне лучше туда не ходить… — блеет Неймар.

— Да с чего это, Лео? Почему ты хочешь остаться с ним? — подозрительно спрашивает Жери, потирая подбородок.

— Не парься, не собираюсь я его соблазнять, — ухмыляется Лео.

— Я не об этом, — быстро говорит Жери, но проклятая ревность все равно вылезает наружу. — Дело в том, что Ней еще не готов поехать и…

— Ему будет полезно, — заключает Лео. — Пусть своими глазами увидит, что там творится.

Внутри Жери неуверенность снова поднимает свою уродливую голову. Ему ясно, что Неймара такой расклад не устраивает — возможно, из-за этого вся группа будет в опасности. Желудок ухает вниз, а потом взлетает к горлу, как на карусели. Жери не может понять, почему Лео, который только и жаловался на требования Криша с самого первого дня теперь добровольно решил провести время с ним. Но времени обдумать эти нехорошие рассуждения нет.

— Ну, что, идем? — Серхио заглядывает в комнату с таким видом, будто ничего не случилось. Все переглядываются.

— Да, — кивает Лео. — Я останусь с Кришем.

— Окей. Тебе пригодится. — Серхио достает из-за двери здоровый топор и протягивает Лео.

— На хрена ты ему это даешь? — неодобрительно спрашивает Жери, уперев руки в бока.

— А ты как думаешь? — смеется Серхио, качая головой. — Защита ему пригодится.

— Если… кто-то появится, пока тебя не будет, ты хочешь, чтобы я воспользовался… этим? — Лео изо всех сил пытается скрыть удивление.

— Ты всегда можешь швырнуть в них своими кроссовками. — Серхио издает короткий лающий смешок.

— Хватит хамить, а, — рычит Жери, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не пихнуть его в грудь. Заслужил.

— Да ладно тебе, все знают, что Месси вспыльчивый.

Лео бросает на Серхио взгляд, полный ненависти.

— Просто следи за Кришем, — предупреждает его Рамос. — Жери тебе не простит, если с ним что-то случится.

— Очень мило с твой стороны, Жери, но мы с Лео будем в порядке. — Криштиану, возвращаясь в комнату, подмигивает и хромает обратно к столу.

Жери с трудом сглатывает, чувствуя, как позорно краснеют щеки.

— Какой план? — спрашивает Гарет, заканчивая неловкий момент. — Когда доберемся, что будем делать?

— Поедем на автобусе, на котором валили из Барселоны, — начинает инструктаж Серхио. — Будем забивать его, столько, сколько влезет. В идеале я хочу найти еще машину или две. Нам нужно что-то менее громоздкое, чтобы легче передвигаться и совершать вылазки, когда нужно.

Жери неуклюже теребит рукава свитера. Он старается не смотреть на Серхио, хотя не знает, на чем боится спалиться. План неплохой, но Жери самому хотелось бы устанавливать правила для группы.

— В приоритете — еда и медикаменты, — с все возрастающим энтузиазмом продолжает Серхио. — Потом — одеяла и одежда, скоро их будет не достать. — Он замолкает на пару секунд. — Не хочу это говорить, народ, но нам нужно оружие. Придется носить его с собой и учиться пользоваться, если понадобится.

У Жери внезапно пересыхает в горле. Он смотрит на остальных, но все они избегают его взгляда.

— О каком оружии ты говоришь? — спрашивает Гарет.

Серхио пристально смотрит на него.

— Тут полно конных троп. Где скот, там и оружие. Нужно что-то острое, что можно воткнуть в глаз или мозг зомби. — Голос у него ровный, тон легкий, будто он не сказал ничего необычного.  
— Я вообще-то не убийца. — Гарет снова смотрит на Серхио. — И я не думаю, что у людей может быть оружие.

— Или ты убьешь, или тебя, — меланхолично говорит Рамос. — У многих есть охотничьи ружья, законные, они же не психи.

— В Бразилии все класть хотели на законы об оружии, — добавляет Неймар.

— Если мир развалился на части, то я сомневаюсь, что такие законы теперь действуют, — вздыхает Жери.

— Будет так же, как в фильмах про зомби? Стрелять в них, закалывать всем, что подойдет? — неуверенно спрашивает Неймар непонятно, у кого. Он выглядит еще большим ребенком, чем обычно.

— Именно, — кивает Серхио. — Представь, что ты снимаешься в своем личном фильме про зомби.

— Кажется, ты знаешь, что делать, — резко говорит Лео.

— Выдвигаться.

Один за другим, они встают из-за стола

— Погодите, — окликает их Криштиану. — Жери, не захватишь воды фильтрованной? Мне такая лучше для желудка.

— Да, конечно. — Жери улыбается, а сердце в груди слабо сжимается. Приятно чувствовать, что он важен для Криштиану.

Лео неодобрительно фыркает, и этот звук не ускользает от внимания португальца.

— Я к себе пойду, — объявляет Криш. — Устал.

Остальные пятеро членов их маленькой группы выходят на улицу.

— Загружаемся в автобус! — Серхио нетерпеливо машет руками.

— Минутку, — говорит Жери, поворачиваясь к Лео и понижая голос до шепота. — Ты уверен, что с Кришем все будет в порядке?

— Конечно! — Лео говорит слишком громко. — Я все понять никак не могу...

— Что понять?

— Почему ты ему потакаешь. Он как принцесса.

— Вовсе нет, — тихо говорит Жери. — Просто тебе нужно узнать его получше.

— Жери, тащи сюда свою задницу! — орет Серхио, высунувшись из автобуса.

— Береги себя. — Жери крепко обнимает Лео, и тепло одноклубника поразительно сильно успокаивает его.

За руль усаживается Серхио.

— Я поведу, — заявляет Жери, забираясь в автобус.

— Да какая разница, — парирует Рамос. — Я не против и сам рулить.

— Я знаю, куда нам ехать, и дорогу знаю лучше, — давит Жери. — Так что я поведу.

— Ладно! — недовольный Серхио протискивается к выходу. — Все что угодно, лишь бы ты закрыл пасть. — Но он не садится к остальным. А остается прямо за спиной Жери.

У него все тело звенит от злости, но он лишь ухмыляется, довольный тем, что добился своего. После поворота ключа уши Жери заполняет приятное урчание двигателя. Звук кажется странно громким после нескольких недель, проведенных в тишине леса. Так или иначе, Жери снова чувствует себя чуть более живым.

***

— Кажется, все… нормально. — Неймар смотрит в окно на нетронутую сельскую местность. — Может, вообще здесь ничего не произошло.

— Или наладилось, — предполагает Гарет.

— Нет. Хотел бы я, чтобы все было так просто. — Жери сосредотачивается на дороге впереди. Он знает эту местность на зубок, но не привык водить такую здоровую машину. — Я был очень осторожен, когда привез нас сюда. Знал, что далеко.

— Другими словами, никто, блядь, сюда не приезжает! — смеется Серхио. — Даже во время апокалипсиса!

— Можешь закрыть пасть? — подчеркнуто требовательно просит Жери. — Здесь красиво. В Каталонии есть что-то и помимо Барселоны. Сотни гектар сельской местности, старые деревни, конные тропы. Я люблю это место. Люблю, что тут никого нет. Мне нравится чувствовать, что никакого привычного дерьма не существует. Здесь ты можешь быть совершенно один. Это бесценно.

— Боже, тебе так ведь нравится звук собственного голоса, да, Жери? — стонет Серхио.

— Это самая лицемерная вещь, которая вырывалась из твоего рта.

— Ты будто ждал какой-нибудь катастрофы, чтобы взять нас в плен и заставить здесь жить, — мрачно говорит Рамос. — Ты облажался.

— Вы двое когда-нибудь затыкаетесь и прекращаете собачиться? — вздыхает Гарет.

— Не думаю, — напряженно отвечает за них Неймар.

— Смотрите, нам сюда. — Жери указывает на невысокое деревянное здание, к которому они подъезжают.

— Туда? Серьезно? — в ужасе спрашивает Серхио.

— Нет, но я подумал, что для начала сойдет. Попробуем. — Жери глушит автобус. — Это просто старый туристический центр. После окончания сезона не используется, большую часть года стоит пустой. Но там наверняка есть медикаменты.

— Не могу поверить, что ты так бездарно тратишь наше время, которое ограничено пиздец как, — ворчит Серхио.

— Погнали, — ободряюще говорит Гарет. — Выйдем максимум через две минуты.

— Хер с вами, — фыркает Рамос.

От прохладного свежего воздуха кожу Жери приятно покалывает. Серхио несется к зданию почти бегом, обгоняя остальных.

— Тебе вообще плевать на осторожность?

— Да тут нет никого!

— Ты хреновый пример подаешь, — недовольно замечает Жери.

— Да заткнитесь вы оба! — огрызается Неймар, в первый раз с момента начала апокалипсиса теряя самообладание.

— Не разводите детский сад, — добавляет Гарет.

Серхио переходит с бега на преувеличенно медленный шаг.

— Окей, народ. Убедимся, что зомби не услышат нашего приближения.

У Жери кровь в венах начинает медленно закипать. Ему всегда нужно было делать над собой усилие, чтобы не наорать на Рамоса и не дать ему в глаз, но теперь приходится тратить на терпение всю возможную энергию.

— Вот дерьмо, — внезапно упавшим голосом выплевывает Серхио.

— Что такое? — спрашивает дрогнувший Гарет.

Кровавый след под ногами Серхио ведет к самой двери.

— Здесь случилось что-то нехорошее, — машинально констатирует Жери, пытаясь скрыть страх.

— Я не хочу туда идти. — Неймар оглядывается на него. — Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня.

— Пойдем туда вместе! — вызывающе говорит Серхио.

Перед зданием разбит небольшой сад. Несколько загнувшихся грядок с овощами и цветы. В землю воткнуты грабли. Серхио выдергивает их и закидывает на плечо, готовясь броситься в атаку, если за дверью кто-то стоит. Жери думает, что он выглядит на редкость ужасно.

— Жери, открывай. Я тебя прикрою.

По спине Пике бегут мурашки, а лоб нервно потеет. Сначала он сомневается, но не потому, что за дверью может быть зомби, а потому, что защищать его собирается Серхио. Он облизывает губы и делает резкий глубокий вдох.

Он медленно поворачивает ручку. Дверь распахивается, а Гарет и Неймар позади отскакивают на шаг.

Внутри пыльно и очень тесно. Пахнет клаустрофобией.

— Ну и вонь! — Гарет демонстративно зажимает нос.

— Да замолкни ты! — одергивает его Неймар.

Все они видят одно и то же. Кровавый след тянется по полу и останавливается у стула прямо за стойкой. За ней сидит мертвец. В голове у него зияет дыра, а на лице запеклась кровь. Рукав рубашки порван и открывает большой, омерзительно выглядящий след от укуса.

— Боже, — в ужасе шепчет Жери.

— Кажется, он просто мертв, — недоверчиво тянет Серхио. — Не превратился ни в одну из этих тварей.

Он подходит ближе. Жери подумывает оттащить его назад, но это действие бессмысленное.

— Как думаешь, что с ним случилось? — голос Неймара срывается и полон слез.

— Застрелился, потому что его укусили, — тихо отвечает Жери, тоже смаргивая слезы. — Бедный парень.

— Джекпот! — восклицает Серхио, вытаскивая небольшой пистолет из руки мертвеца. — Еще остались патроны.

Жери глазам поверить не может, и ушам тоже. Серхио вообще непрошибаемый. И это почему-то… разочаровывает.

— А все остальное… безопасно? — бесцветным голосом спрашивает Гарет.

— Тут одна комната. Прятаться негде, — отвечает Серхио. Жери смотрит, как он пихает пистолет в карман. — Неймар, возьми грабли. Бояться будешь меньше.

— Его укусили, — уточняет Гарет больше для себя, чем для кого-то еще. — Он знал, что… изменится, поэтому покончил с собой.

— Мне нужно помолиться, — тихо говорит Неймар, сдерживая слезы.

— Позже. Времени нет.

— Давайте просто возьмем все, что сможем, — предлагает Жери, отходя от мертвеца.

Он оглядывается. Следующее, что попадает на глаза — аптечка первой помощи. Простая коробка наполняет Жери чувством облегчения, по крайней мере, он сможет нормально перевязать рану Криштиану, когда они вернутся.

— Вот дерьмо! — рычит Серхио, тоже озираясь. — Ничего тут нет.

На стене висит телефон. Жери подносит трубку к уху.

— Сдох, — констатирует он голосом, полным разочарования.

Гарет осторожно проходит мимо карт и туристических листовок, один за одним открывая ящики и шкафы.

— Еще одна аптечка. И в дальнем углу торговый автомат.

— Батончики, — чуть более бодро говорит Неймар, но Жери уверен, что он все еще глубоко травмирован увиденным. — Боже… это же… «Пепси!».

— Мы не можем жить на батончиках и газировке! — огрызается Серхио.

— Серхио, просто открой и все, — требует Жери.

— Придется раздолбать. — Крайне недовольный Рамос выхватывает у Неймара грабли. — Отойди.

Стекло разлетается от одного удара.

— Очень умно! — Жери саркастически хлопает в ладоши. — Просто порежь всех нас на куски, почему бы и нет!

— Забирай и пошли, — бросает Серхио Неймару, неотрывно глядя на Жерара.

Неймару и говорить ничего не нужно, потому что он сразу же принимается старательно выгребать из автомата шоколадные батончики, пачки чипсов и банки содовой.

***

К автобусу они возвращаются молча. Будто чудовищность увиденного поразила их всех. У Жери перед глазами до сих пор стоит кровь, а в горле будто застрял мерзкий запах этого места. Хуже всего то, что он все еще видит мертвеца. И представить невозможно, как было страшно этому парню. Может, он даже знал зомби, который его укусил, точнее человека, которым раньше был зомби. Этот мир ненормален. Это никогда не станет нормальным.

— Это было совершенно бессмысленно, — заявляет Серхио, останавливаясь около двери автобуса.

— Почему это? — интересуется Жери, не в силах поверить, что Серхио настолько обнаглел.

Рамос неуверенно подходит к нему.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, что делать дальше, Жери. Я это вижу.

Гарет и Неймар переглядываются.

— А ты, значит, имеешь!

— Если здесь, около нашего места, есть признаки этой заразы, то скажи, через сколько дней зомби постучат в нашу дверь? — уверенно спрашивает Серхио.

— Ты не можешь знать наверняка, — пренебрежительно говорит Жери. — Кроме того, можно заняться безопасностью. Укрепить дом.

— Может, зомби уже там! — продолжает Серхио. — Жрет Криштиану и Лео.

— Какой же ты ублюдок! — орет Жери, но внутри у него все скручивается узлом до боли.

— Думаю, что лидером должен быть я. — В голосе Рамоса вдруг появляется властность, которой раньше не было. — Считай, что я устраиваю переворот.

— Я никогда и не говорил, что я гребаный лидер! — Жери пытается отдышаться, но его трясет от ярости.

— Когда вернемся, то проведем еще одно голосование, — не отстает Серхио. — Хватит с нас твоего эгоистичного дерьма.

— Эй, не надо. — Гарет встает между ними, пытаясь быть голосом разума. — Жери сделал для нас все, что мог. Это не его вина, мы тоже сделали все, что могли.

— Он хочет, чтобы ты так думал, — рыкает Серхио. — Блядь. Жерар Пике Бернабеу, принц Каталонии, ебучий мученик.

— Что ты сказал? — Жери чувствует, как все его тело дрожит, глаза горят от ярости. Он поверить не может, что Серхио в такой тяжелой момент ведет себя настолько по-свински.

Ему не хочется, чтобы Серхио выиграл эту битву, чтобы понял, как глубоко забрался Жери под кожу. Но после нескольких недель упорных попыток быть сильным… внутри него что-то ломается. И терпения больше не осталось.

Нет, он не хочет навредить Серхио.

Просто хочет, чтобы он наконец заткнулся.

Жери кидается на Рамоса в порыве ярости. Крепко сжав кулак, он бьет его в лицо. Он не собирался быть единоличным лидером, но черт, он никогда в жизни так не злился. Жери ничего подобного раньше не чувствовал. И даже толком не может разглядеть, как Серхио валится на землю.


	3. Первая кровь

Жери приходит в себя, но ему кажется, что он все еще спит. Мир вокруг плавает, будто мозг больше не способен адекватно обрабатывать мысли. Он смутно чувствует, что кто-то тянет его назад и слышит громкие голоса на заднем плане.

Это Гарет, который ведет его обратно в автобус и осторожно усаживает на сиденье. Тон его голоса успокаивает, корявый испанский с каждым словом все больше и больше наполняется валлийским акцентом.

Но слова Гарета не успокаивают. Потому что он в ярости.

— Зачем ты его ударил? — он почти рычит. — Я как никто знаю, какой задницей он бывает, но ты только усугубляешь ситуацию, в который мы находимся, позволяя себя провоцировать!

Жери не отвечает. Только смотрит на костяшки пальцев правой руки, поглаживая их большим пальцем левой. Костяшки красные, кожа поцарапана и саднит.

— Жери? Жери, ты меня слушаешь?

— Мне очень жаль. — Он отвечает так тихо, что Гарет его не слышит.

— Что?

— Я сказал, что мне жаль! — Жери тяжело вздыхает. — Просто дай мне минутку, ладно?

Его просьба остается невыполненной, потому открывается двери, и в автобус забираются Неймар и Серхио. Большая ссадина под левым глазом Рамоса становится все краснее и краснее, превращаясь в красивый оттенок фиолетового. Странно, что удар оказался таким сильным, но Серхио все равно вызывающе задирает подбородок и выглядит таким же самоуверенным, как и до односторонней драки.

Гарет замирает, переводя взгляд с него на Жери.

— Ну, как себя чувствуешь, Серхио?

Неймар молча резко мотает головой, показывая Гарету, чтобы тот заткнулся.

— Нормально. — Серхио хмыкает, пробирается в заднюю часть автобуса и плюхается на кресло. — Это потому, что я на землю свалился, а не из-за удара Жери. — Он показывает на свой подбитый глаз. — Меня застигли врасплох. Несправедливое преимущество. Будь бой честным, Жери был бы уничтожен.

Пика смотрит на свои ноги, но легкая улыбка все-таки трогает уголки его губ.

— Ну, хорошо, — шепчет он.

— Думаю, нам лучше вернуться, — тихо предлагает Неймар.

— Пока еще рано, — вздыхает Жери. — Ну, не совсем так.

— А почему нет? — интересуется Гарет.

— Потому что у нас почти нечего есть. — Жери встает и идет к водительскому сиденью. — Надо сделать еще одну остановку.

— Надо поехать в более заселенное место, — вмешивается Рамос.

— Это опасно. — Гарет хмурится. — То, что мы увидели… там же не жил никто… — его голос срывается.

— Наверное, ты прав, — с тоской говорит Жери. — Но нам придется делать то, что мы не хотим, чтобы выжить.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что нам придется убивать людей, когда мы туда доберемся. — Неймар говорит так, что это не звучит как вопрос, скорее как констатация факта.

— Ней, ты забываешь, что они больше не люди, — настаивает Серхио.

— Но никто из нас еще ни одного не убил.

— Что само по себе чудо.

— Честно говоря, можно ведь отложить все на завтра. Мы все… устали, — вздыхает Гарет.

— Мы просто откладываем неизбежное.

— И тратим больше бензина. — Жери заводит автобус, и сердце замирает, когда он видит, что уровень топлива почти на нуле. — До ближайшей деревни доедем. А потом обсохнем.

— Но если мы таки соберемся ехать, вам двоим нужно наконец перестать собачиться. — Гарет переводит взгляд с Жери на Серхио. — Нам нужно работать вместе. Итак, хотите что-нибудь друг другу сказать?

— Жери, твой стиль вождения оставляет желать лучшего, — ерничает Серхио.

— Я не это имел в виду! — вспыхивает Гарет.

— А, ты про драку? Жери, ты дерешься как девчонка.

— Все, я сдаюсь. — Гарет обессиленно вскидывает руки.

— Давай просто забьем. Мы оба хотим лучшего для всех нас. Это важнее, чем то, что происходит между мной и тобой, — признает Жери, но внутренне все равно продолжает кипеть.

Серхио его не слушает. Вытаскивает пистолет и снова проверяет магазин. В какой-то момент его взгляд встречается со взглядом Жери. От этого у Пике кровь стынет в жилах.

***

В течение следующих сорока минут они почти не разговаривают. Жери одержимо проверяет уровень топлива каждые несколько секунд, ждет, что в любой момент двигатель заглохнет. 

По мере того, как они продвигаются по дороге, все чаще им попадаются брошенные автомобили. Трагические признаки борьбы человека за жизнь становятся все более и более обыденными. Детская игрушка прямо на проезжей части, рваная окровавленная одежда, потрепанные пустые чемоданы — все кажется брошенным. Жери задается вопросом, где хозяева этих вещей, что с ними случилось? Неужели никто не пытался им помочь? Этот участок пути — самый трудный, и надежда угасает с каждым километром.

Раз везде стоят брошенные машины, значит, считает Жери, им можно вернуться, если нужно. Еще они смогут перелить бензин и взять второй автомобиль. По крайней мере, этот вопрос решится.

— Дерьмо.

Тишину нарушает голос Серхио. Жери прекрасно понимает, что заставило его заговорить. Прямо перед ними, посреди дороги, зомби, бесцельно бредущий по направлению к автобусу.

— Задави его, — командует Серхио.

Жери недоуменно оглядывается на него.

— Я вообще-то могу его объехать.

— Жери! Смотри! — кричит Неймар.

Зомби становится больше. Как в фильме ужасов, а не в реальной жизни.

— Иисусе, — задыхается Гарет. — Как нам объехать их всех?!

— Не волнуйся, — говорит Жери с большей уверенностью, чем чувствует на самом деле. — Я не буду останавливаться, пока не возникнет необходимость.

Серхио снова идет к кабине и встает позади Жери.

От его рук по обеим сторонам плеч ощущаются статические разряды электричества.

Они проезжают мимо домов с заколоченными окнами и дверями. На многих висят таблички с криво нацарапанным «не входить». Атмосфера такая напряженная, что Жери трудно дышать.

— Ни одного безопасного места, — говорит он. — Ничего нетронутого нет.

Через несколько минут они достигают того, что Жери считает центром деревни. Группа зомби окружила труп и поедает его останки. В желудке Жери неприятно ворочается желчь, обжигая гортань.

— Давай остановимся прямо здесь, — предлагает Серхио.

Впереди виднеются продуктовый магазин и аптека.

— Уверен? — спрашивает Жери. — Держу пари, там уже побывали люди и все самое приличное выгребли.

— Нужно попробовать, — решительно говорит Гарет.

— А как же… они? — в ужасе шепчет Неймар.

— Они едят, — говорит Серхио, указывая на зомби. — Заняты, так что мы можем пробраться внутрь, забрать то, что нужно, а потом уберемся к черту, не привлекая лишнего внимания.

Жери неохотно тормозит. Неймар и Гарет выглядят чрезвычайно серьезными.

— Держимся рядом, — раздает указания Серхио.

Жери удачно паркует автобус, дверью почти напротив входа в магазин. Они всего в нескольких дюймах, но почему-то расстояние кажется огромным. Выбираясь наружу, все четверо тесно прижимаются друг к другу. Жери чувствует горячее дыхание на затылке. Сердце колотится в груди. На этот раз он рад, что Рамос взял инициативу на себя. И держит наготове пистолет.

— Не используй его без крайней необходимости, — шепчет Жери. — Слишком шумно…

Серхио кивает.

Один за другим они пробираются к дверям магазина.

— Помоги, — жестом просит его Серхио.

Неймар держится позади, крепко ухватившись за грабли, а Серхио направляет пистолет на дверь. Жери и Гарет изо все сил толкают раздвижные створки. Они все ждут, что что-то выскочит наружу и бросится на них, но нет. Из-за отсутствия электричества внутри почти кромешная тьма.

— Слава богу, мы взяли фонарики, — фыркает Гарет, ярким лучом обводя окрестности.

— Видишь зомби? — спрашивает у него Жери.

— Не вижу и не слышу.

— Ладно, держись рядом. Жери, Гарет, вы должны набрать в тележки все, что сможете. Мы с Неем будем на стреме.

— Фу, что это? — голос Неймара полон омерзения.

Жери чувствует ногами что-то мокрое.

— Вода из морозилок. Они же не работают.

Воздух вокруг наполняется едким запахом гниющего мяса. Почти все продукты в магазине давно стухли, но убрать их некому.

— Тут осталось больше, чем я думал. — Жери укладывает в свою тележку банку за банкой. Затем пихает джем и арахисовое масло сверху.

— Возьми несколько коробок хлопьев и молока, которое с большим сроком годности. Они еще сойдут, — командует Серхио. Жери бесит эта наблюдательность даже в таких мелочах, но он мудро прикусывает язык.

— Эй, Серхио! — окликает его Гарет, стоящий чуть впереди. — Тут есть инструменты.

Серхио идет к нему, оставляя Жери наедине с Неймаром.

— Ты в норме?

— Да, — кивает Неймар, — спасибо, что спросил.

Обойдя весь магазин, они заполняют четыре тележки. Серхио гордо толкает перед собой ту, что наполнена кухонными ножами, топорами и молотками.

— Сойдут, пока пушки не найдем, — ухмыляется он.

— Мы взяли все, что нужно? — спрашивает Гарет.

— Почти, — отвечает Жери. — Я бы обыскал аптеку, но дверь заперта намертво.

— Нет уж, это стремно, уходить вот так, — заявляет Гарет. — Можем попробовать туда залезть.

Жери сомневается. До этого момента вылазку можно было считать успешной. Он не хочет испытывать удачу и нарываться.

— Вы справитесь с погрузкой? — спрашивает Серхио у Неймара и Гарета.

— Думаю, да, — кивает Неймар. — Тут всего полно, понадобится время.

— Тогда я пойду туда с Жери, — заявляет Серхио. — Будут малейшие признаки проблем — дай знать, ладно?

Сердце Жери сжимается от страха, но он понимает, что должен сделать это. Ради парней. Если кто-то из них заболеет зимой, это будет катастрофа.

— Ладно, — мрачно говорит он, бросая пустой взгляд в сторону Серхио. — Пошли.

***

Уязвимость грызет Жери, как собака грызет кость. Он первый раз остался наедине с Серхио, с апокалипсисом или без него. Это беспокоит его. Пиздец, как беспокоит.

Непредсказуемый Серхио. Как только в Жери укрепляется уверенность, что он его раскусил, тот берет и меняет правила.

Отсутствие Гарета и Неймара настолько ощутимо, что смахивает на отсутствие конечности. Магазин с каждой минутой кажется все больше, все страшнее, чем когда они были здесь все вместе.

— Посмотрим, получится ли взломать дверь, — говорит Серхио, когда они приближаются к аптеке. Похоже, кто-то уже пытался туда залезть; на толстой металлической двери красуются глубокие царапины. Жери и Серхио после короткой переглядки одновременно наваливаются на холодный металл, но дверь не поддается.

— Не сработает. — Жери разочарованно качает головой, лихорадочно пытаясь придумать путное решение. — Нужно открыть замок. У тебя есть кредитка или скрепка? Хоть что-нибудь?

— Конечно. Я ведь ехал сюда, собираясь расплатиться на барахло картой. — Серхио демонстративно закатывает глаза.

— Это вот не поможет! — Жери тычет пальцем в лицо Серхио. — Ладно, дай я поищу.

Он идет в ближайший проход, обыскивая полки в поисках подходящего инструмента. Перед ним, рядом с ручками и другими канцелярскими принадлежностями, стоят коробки со скрепками.

— Ну вот и все! Нашел! — Жери тут же несется обратно к Серхио.

— Пойдет. Но они вроде хрупкие.

— Дай попробую, — настаивает Жери, раскручивая скрепку и пихая ее в замочную скважину. — Посвети на замок фонариком, пожалуйста.

Серхио выполняет просьбу.

— Может, мне тебе по роже треснуть, пока ты занят? — не сдерживается он.

Жери сдерживает ядовитую реплику, прикусывая язык.

— Ты раньше никогда этого не делал? — усмехается Серхио.

— Не поверишь, мне не доводилось взламывать замки, чтобы кого-нибудь обчистить.

Жери упрямо вертит скрепку. В итоге где-то в глубине механизма что-то щелкает.

— Ого. Черт. — Он удивляется сам себе.

— Похоже, ты упустил свое призвание! — Серхио едва сдерживает смех. — Из тебя вышел бы отличный вор.

— Эй, осторожнее, это близко к комплименту.

— Мечтай! — шепчет Серхио, давясь смешком.

Жери открывает дверь, и они входят внутрь.

— Нет, стой здесь, прикрывай мне спину. Я знаю, что делаю.

— Ладно. — Серхио пожимает плечами. — Только побыстрее.

Зал больше, чем представлял Жери. Перед ним несколько рядов полок, заполненных лекарствами. Остальная часть аптеки, судя по всему, использовалась в качестве склада для основного магазина. Коробки нетронуты.

Жери прошивает всплеском адреналина. Это слишком идеально. Если они еще и завтра вернутся, но у них будет все необходимое на ближайшие месяцев шесть.

Мама точно знала бы, какие лекарства понадобятся, думает Жери про себя. Он не особо в них разбирается. И, как назло, препараты расставлены в алфавитном порядке, а не по категориям. Решив не рисковать, он начинает пихать в сумки все подряд.

— Все нормально? — спрашивает у него Серхио.

— Да! Тут полно всего, особенно еды, помимо лекарств.

— Это здорово, чувак! — Жери слышит торжество в голосе Серхио.

— Ты сегодня уже второй раз меня хвалишь! — смеется Жери.

В ответ доносится ворчание. У Жери перехватывает дыхание. Это не похоже на Серхио. На самом деле, это звучит… не по-человечески.

Жери столбенеет.

— Серхио, это же ты?

— Что я? — сухо уточняет Рамос.

— Боже.

Волосы на затылке Жери резко встают дыбом. Все инстинкты говорят, что все очень, очень плохо.

Он медленно опускает сумки на пол и со всей возможной осторожностью обходит высокие полки, выглядывая совсем чуть-чуть.

В самом дальнем углу, окутанный почти кромешной тьмой, стоит зомби. Он дышит медленно, прерывисто. Завидев его, Жери сразу же выключает фонарик, но уже слишком поздно. Существо с трудом поднимается на ноги.

Жери неуклюже отступает назад и со всего размаху спотыкается о сумку, которую поставил на пол всего несколько мгновений назад. Он тянется к полке, чтобы удержаться, но… только сваливает сотни бутыльков с таблетками на пол. С диким, блядь, грохотом.

— Жери? Жери, какого хрена происходит? — доносится из главной части магазина истеричный голос Серхио.

Жери дергается от шума, понимая, что сам направил зомби в их сторону. Он кое-как вскакивает, пятится к двери, паника захлестывает его так, что он почти ничего не видит. 

Зомби издает неописуемые звуки — хрюкает, рычит, шатаясь, но наступая. Это был аптекарь. На нем еще остались ошметки униформы.

— Жери, убирайся оттуда! — надрывается Серхио! — Жери, блядь!

Но Жери не может мыслить рационально. Тревога накрывает его с головой. Когда он наконец добирается до спасительно двери, то… прижимается к ней спиной.

Захлопывая ее. Совсем.

— На хрена ты это сделал?! — Серхио изо всех сил дергает проклятую ручку. — Черт, Жери! Она закрылась, совсем! Можешь открыть со своей стороны?

У Жери тошнота подкатывает к горлу от нового приступа паники. Он отчаянно дергает ручку, но безрезультатно.

— Нет.

— Она запирается изнутри ключом, мера безопасности или что-то такое! Блядь! — Серхио пытается соображать быстрее.

Зомби приближается. Инстинкты Жери говорят ему оставаться спокойным, но когда зомби поднимает голову и смотрит ему в глаза, Джери издает леденящий кровь крик.

— Жери! — Серхио кричит, и Жери впервые слышит в его голосе неподдельных страх.

— Оно меня убьет. — По щекам Жери катятся слезы. — Серхио, оно убьет меня.

— Нет, просто послушай меня. Дыши. — Серхио пытается говорить спокойно, но Жери не может не слышать отчаяние в его интонации. — Ты его убьешь. Сам.

— У меня нет оружия! — Он не может поверить в собственную глупость. Как он мог забыть проверить заднюю часть зала, прежде чем начать собирать барахло? Единственный раз, когда Жери позволил себе быть самодовольным и положиться на авось, и теперь он за это заплатит.

— Найди что-нибудь! — кричит Серхио. — Что угодно!

Жери взглядом безуспешно обшаривает зал. Он слышит голоса Неймара, Гарета и Серхио где-то далеко у автобуса.

— Что вы там делаете? — орет Жери.

Ответа нет.

Зомби уже в пределах видимости. Жери видит серую облезающую кожу. Слышит скрежет в его груди, каждый раз, когда чудовище пытается выдавить из разодранной гортани какой-то звук. Он чувствует гнилостное дыхание. Зомби открывает омерзительный рот со сгнившими зубами, предвкушая следующую трапезу. Жери с силой пинает зомби в живот, тот отшатывается назад, но это удерживает его лишь на несколько секунд.

За это короткое время Жери успевает увидеть зонтик, свисающий с вешалки. Он карабкается, пытаясь дотянуться — его всегда подкалывали за чрезмерно длинные конечности, но сейчас они кажутся безумно короткими, и он не может добраться до предмета, который мог бы спасти ему жизнь.

Странные звуки снаружи совсем отдалились. Серхио, Неймар и Гарет ушли. Бросили его.  
Жери вспоминает маленькую хижину в лесу, единственное место, которое он называл домом с тех пор, как все это началось. Он надеется, что они вернутся туда и доживут до момента, когда все вернется на круги своя.

Зомби издает торжествующий рык и хватает Жери за лодыжку. Прикосновение его мертвенно-холодных пальцев заставляет его в ужасе отшатнуться. Жери решает бороться. Свободной ногой он пинает зомби, ползет, постепенно приближается к вешалке и наконец хватается за зонтик.

Резкий, оглушающий грохот разносится по комнате. Звук все еще резонирует в голове Жери, а голова зомби… взрывается. Кровь и мозги разлетаются повсюду. Чудовище падает вперед, и его теперь безусловно мертвое тело наваливается на Жери, и он с отвращением спихивает его с себя.

Он едва способен дышать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы переварить то, что только что видел.

Из вентиляционного отверстия чуть выше справа торчит голова и руки Серхио.

— Привет, — шепчет он, захлебываясь слезами.

Жери молчит. Нет слов, чтобы выразить то, что он хочет сказать Серхио. Он даже не понимает, как сказать банальное «спасибо».

— Неплохой выстрел для парня, который видит только одним глазом? — криво улыбается Рамос, показывая на свою подбитую скулу.


	4. Криштиану и Лео

Лео провожает автобус взглядом, пока он не исчезает из виду. Ждет, пока в ушах не перестанет звучать низкий гул двигателя. Адреналин растекается по венам. Вот он — единственный шанс, которого он так долго ждал. Нужно действовать быстро.

Лео спешит обратно в дом. Все так, как он думал, Криштиану прячется в своей комнате и понятия не имеет, что сейчас произойдет.

Ворвавшись на кухню, Лео чертыхается от укола вины. Ему нелегко сделать это перед парнями. Он не только сбегает, но и ворует у них еду. Он говорит себе, что это единственный путь.

Лео вытаскивает из шкафа шесть банок, отставив грибы в сторону — пусть их ест Рамос.

Большинство вещей в рюкзаке — его собственные, кроме одеяла и фонаря. Лео бросает неуверенный взгляд на топор у двери. Было бы честнее оставить его Криштиану. Но Лео ему понадобится оружие, когда он выйдет за дверь, а кроме топора ничего нет. Он вздыхает, прикидывая тяжесть в руке. Топор тяжелый, громоздкий, но нищим выбирать не приходится.

Глубоко вздохнув, Лео последний раз осматривает маленькую хижину, которая была его домом в течение последних нескольких недель.

Наконец он выходит на улицу.

— Куда собрался?

На плечо Лео опускается тяжелая рука Криштиану. Он замирает.

— Ты следил за мной. — Это заявление, а не вопрос.

— Да.

— Отпусти.

— Боюсь, что этого сделать я не могу.

— Какое тебе дело, свалю я или останусь? — огрызается Лео.

— Ты там и двух минут не продержишься. — Уверенность в голосе Криштиану заставляет Лео вздрогнуть.

— Я не могу остаться! — Лео повышает голос и пытается вырваться.

— Ты не можешь уйти, — твердо говорит Криштиану. — И это не обсуждается.

— Ты ранен. И остановить меня не сможешь, — ядовито выплевывает Лео.

— Могу, — поправляет он. — И сделаю это, если придется.

Лео в отчаянии глядит на Криштиану, тяжело дыша. С его губ срывается сдавленный писк.

— Пойдем, — тихо говорит Криштиану. — Давай вернемся в дом.

Лео падает на колени, будто ему больно. Он через силу смаргивает слезы, но вскоре из его груди вырываются яростные рыдания. Он трясется, горло противно сжимается.

— Пожалуйста, — умоляет Лео. — Пожалуйста…

Несмотря на больную ногу, Криштиану помогает Лео встать и ведет его обратно в хижину. Потом усаживает на диван в гостиной и садится рядом.

Грудь Лео все еще вздымается, а тело ломит от сдерживаемых криков. В какой-то момент он замирает, уверенный, что сейчас наблюет прямо на пол, но вскоре рыдания снова берут над ним верх.

— Ну-ну, — спокойно говорит Криштиану. Его рука словно парит над Лео, будто он боится нарушить невидимую границу между ними.

Они всегда ровно относились друг к другу. Их отношения — это уважение, но временами они были довольно холодными. Лео — самый главный его соперник, единственный футболист, который реально был занозой в заднице. Криштиану знает всю статистику Лео, в каких пунктах он превосходит его, а в каких должен превзойти. Но эту версию Лео он не знает, странно даже думать о том, что они могут быть близки.

Однако, обстоятельства сейчас более чем ненормальные.

— Или сюда, друг. — Криштиану утягивает Лео в крепкие объятия, позволяя ему рыдать на груди. Он гладит темные волосы пальцами. Они мягче, чем он представлял, только на самых кончиках прядей остались следы осветления.

Лео продолжает плакать, прижимается к Криштиану, позволяя себя обнять, и медленно отвечает, руками скользя вокруг его живота.

— Все будет в порядке. — Криштиану ждет, пока Лео перестанет плакать. — Что бы ни было, что бы не заставило тебя бежать, мы все уладим.

— Нет… — Лео выдыхает слово между всхлипами. — Мне нужно его найти.

— Кун? — понимание бьет Криштиану наотмашь.

— Да. — Лео фыркает, отстраняясь и глядя на него красными глазами.

— Дорогой, как ты собрался его искать? — Криш печально смотрит на него в ответ.

— Не знаю. Я это еще не продумал. — Лео трет мокрое лицо. — Но я должен что-то сделать. Я не могу просто сидеть здесь и в пустую тратить неделю за неделей.

— Не думаю, что он захочет, чтобы ты его искал, — слишком недобро говорит Криштиану.

— Почему?

— Если он действительно любит тебя так же сильно, как ты его, он захочет, чтобы ты жил. Чтобы был в безопасности.

— Я бы не назвал это жизнью. — Лео тычет пальцем в свое лицо. — Я не могу без него.

— Вы давно вместе?

— С тех пор, как были подростками.

— А вы… у вас моногамные отношения? — недоверчиво спрашивает Криштиану.  
— Конечно, — кивает Лео. — Насколько мне известно, у Куна был только я. Он для меня все. — Голос Лео снова начинает дрожать.

— Значит, у тебя ничего не было с Неймаром? Или с Луисом?

— Никогда. — Лео вызывающе качает головой. — С чего ты это взял? Они мне как братья.

— Ясно. — Криштиану не может стереть удивленного выражения с лица.

— Я так понимаю, твои отношения сильно отличаются от моих? — любопытство Лео — хороший знак, он отвлекся от своей боли.

— Мой Хамес вставляет палки в колеса. — Криштиану улыбается. — Конечно, были и другие, возможно, и есть.

Лео садится, пораженный сказанным.

— Не вижу ничего плохого в том, чтобы иметь несколько любовников, — продолжает Криштиану. — Я люблю секс. Возможно, у нас что-то снова будет с Жери. Мне с ним нравилось.

— Ладно… — Лео издает долгий недовольный выдох. — Я хотел с тобой об этом поговорить.

— О Жери?

— Да, — твердо говорит Лео. — Конечно, ты прекрасно видишь, что делаешь с ним. Как он вел себя с тобой с тех пор, когда мы приехали сюда. У него есть чувства к тебе, Криштиану. Он мой друг, и я не хочу, чтобы он пострадал.

— Ты думаешь, я ничего не замечаю? — спрашивает Криштиану. — У Жери много лет ко мне чувства. Я был его первым парнем, когда мы оба играли в Манчестере.

— Да, — морщится Лео. Он слышал эту историю от Жери много раз.

— Я лишил его девственности, — гордо говорит Криштиану. — Благодаря мне он стал таким умелым, как сейчас.

— Окей! — Лео судорожно вскидывает руку. — Хватит. Не надо дальше.

— Ты просто ханжа.

— Вовсе нет! Я просто не хочу ничего слышать о вашей с Жери сексуальной жизни. — Лео корчит гримасу.

Криштиану ухмыляется, облизывая губы.

— Но есть кое-что, что я хочу знать, — нерешительно говорит Лео. — Предположим, вы с Жери возобновите эти ваши «отношения». Но что ты будешь делать, если объявится Хамес?

— Сомневаюсь, что это произойдет, — перебивает его Криштиану. — И я не собираюсь своим последним дням на этой земле давать пропасть даром. Я не монах, Лео.

Лео смотрит в пол, и повисает неловкое молчание.

— Можно тебя кое о чем спросить? — осторожно спрашивает Криштиану.

— Конечно.

— Я тебе не нравлюсь?

Лео поражен. Он первый раз так откровенно общается с Роналду и совсем не ожидал, что разговор примет такой оборот.

— С чего такой вопрос? — хмурится он. — Мы же друг друга вообще не знаем.

— Нас все эти годы стравливали. Я часто гадал, о чем ты думаешь обо мне. Считаешь ли высокомерным, когда я праздную очередную победу над тобой.

— Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но мой мозг не так работает.

— Но ты же поддерживаешь это соревнование? — Криштиану напрягается еще больше. — Разве ты не ненавидишь так же проигрывать, как и я?

— Конечно. Но иметь такого конкурента, как ты — хорошо.

— Почему?

— Потому что мы мотивируем друг друга. Делаем лучше.

— Иногда мне правда кажется, что ты сыграл большую роль в том, каким успешным я стал. — Криштиану смеется, блестя глазами. — Но с тех пор, как мы оказались здесь, я все больше убеждаюсь в том, что ты меня ненавидишь.

— Это очень запутанная ситуация. То, как я веду себя здесь, не имеет ничего общего с футболом. Хотелось бы, чтобы футбол все еще существовал — тогда мне было бы, о чем подумать.

— Ты только представь, что мы вместе окажемся в постапокалиптическом мире! — Криштиану с трудом сдерживает смех.

— Несмотря на то, что поначалу я был раздражен, я искренне рад, что ты в порядке, — признается Лео. — Я рад, что ты жив.

— Пока что. — Криштиану задумывается, и Лео видит что-то темное в его глазах. Будто он что-то скрывает.

— Да, твоя рана довольно серьезная. — Лео смотрит на его ногу.

— Не совсем, — пренебрежительно отвечает Криштиану, надеясь, что Лео оставит эту тему.

— Как ты выбрался? — Лео подвигается ближе, оказываясь лицом к лицу с Криштиану, не скрывая своего неодобрения.

— Я не хочу вспоминать.

— Мне просто интересно.

— Пришлось высадить окно, чтобы сбежать. — Голос Криштиану дрожит. — Так я повредил ногу. Одна из этих… тварей преследовала меня. Я выбрался и спрятался в шкафу. У меня было сильное кровотечение. Я заорал, когда услышал голос Жери. Он и нашел меня.

— Поразительно. — Лео опускает взгляд.

Они так ни разу нормально и не говорили о той ночи. Они видели то, что хотели забыть. Лео знает, что не имеет право копаться в личных страданиях Криштиану, но он не может отмахнуться от щекотного чувства, что Криштиану не говорит всей правды. Возможно, это несущественно. Но если Криштиану скрывает что-то серьезное, то Лео хочет знать.

— Почему ты думаешь, что она еще не зажила?..

— Довольно глубокая потому что.

— Жери сказал, что ты не заражен.

— Чудеса, да? — Криштиану невинно улыбается.

— Что ж, будем надеяться, что ты скоро вернешься, полным сил. — Лео чувствует себя уязвленным, но это точно не последняя попытка докопаться до сути дела.

Он поднимается.

— Ты куда? — Криштиану пристально смотрит на него.

— Ухожу.

— Мы уже говорили об этом.

— Я не передумал.

— Давай заключим сделку, — предлагает Криштиану. — Останься еще на несколько недель, пока мы не узнаем, что именно происходит. Тогда, когда у нас будет еще одно голосование, чтобы решить, куда двигаться дальше. Я поддержу тебя. Проголосую за возвращение в Барселону.

— Серьезно? — с надеждой спрашивает Лео.

— Да. — Он жестом просит Лео сесть обратно. — Решение Жери спасло нас всех, но мы не можем оставаться здесь вечно. Нам придется вернуться назад и искать улики. Я уверен, что наши близкие будут искать нас, они буду скучать по нам же, как мы по ним.

— Знаешь, что не дает мне спать по ночам? — спрашивает Лео. — Мысль о том, что остальные наверняка пытались с нами связаться. Они оставляли нам сообщения, говорили, куда они ушли. Мы не можем отказаться от них, Криш, мы просто не можем.

— Как бы мне сейчас ни хотелось оказаться на частном острове Жорже Мендеша, но я с тобой согласен. Сейчас мы должны проверить Барселону. Придет время, и мы отправимся туда.

— Город прилично захватили в первую ночь, — вспоминает Лео. — Я не могу даже представить, что там сейчас. Наверное… уже слишком поздно.

— Иди сюда. — Криштиану снова обнимает его. — Мы не должны так думать. В каком бы состоянии не находился мир, мы не можем терять надежду.

— Я теряю немного надежды каждый день.

— Нужно это прекратить. Так или иначе, Лео Месси, я помогу тебе пройти через это, нравится тебе это или нет.

Лео наклоняет голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, чувствуя себя подавленным из-за новопреобретенного уважения к Криштиану.

— Да к тому же, я знаю, как сильно ты ждешь, когда я снова возьму Золотой Мяч, — ухмыляется Криштиану. — Это случится, с апокалипсисом или без него.

Прищурившись, Лео толкает Криштиану локтем в грудь.

— Это мы еще посмотрим!

***

Опускается вечер, чернотой окучивая каталонскую местность. От угасающих углей дня Криштиану и Лео нервничают все больше. Они понятия не имеют, что там, в тени. О том, чтобы зажечь больше свечей, и речи не может быть. Хижина в темноте засияет, как маяк, привлечет неприятных гостей.

— Они уже должны были вернуться. — Лео уже полчаса то и дело смотрит на часы. — Жери сказал, что они не останутся после наступления темноты.

— Постарайся не волноваться. — Голос Криштиану тоже напряжен. Он и думать не хочет о том, что они не вернутся.

Они сидят молча.

Вечность спустя слышится низкий, грохочущий шум двигателя.

— Это они? — Криштиану с трудом поднимается на ноги. — Иди, посмотри!

— Думаю, да! Вижу фары, — кричит Лео, уже добравшись до входной двери.

Криштиану спешно хромает за ним. Они облегченно переглядываются, когда автобус появляется в поле зрения. За рулем Жери и Неймар. За ними едет пикап, который ведет Гарет, а рядом с ним сидит Серхио. Его лицо… странное.

Криштиану и Лео снова смотрят друг на друга. Ясно, что случилось что-то плохое.

Серхио и Гарет выходят первыми.

— Иисусе, что с твоим лицом? — Лео смотрит на опухший глаз Серхио, открыв рот.

— У Жери спроси, — пренебрежительно говорит он.

— Что? — Криштиану тоже в шоке.

Они оба поворачиваются к идущему к ним Жери. Если появление Серхио их обеспокоило, то появление Жери напугало просто до чертиков. Он весь в крови.

— А с тобой что, черт подери? — заикаясь, спрашивает Криштиану.

— У Серхио спроси, — устало отмахивается Жери.


	5. Любовь и ненависть

— Кто-нибудь расскажет нам, что там произошло?

Руки Криштиану уперты в бока, на лице — смесь недовольства и паники. Лео стоит рядом, они выдвинулись единым фронтом. Жери думает, что они похожи на рассерженных родителей, которые собираются наказать своих детей за опоздание домой.

Он не собирается ничего объяснять. Он и сказать-то ничего не может, потому что сам еще не переварил события этого дня. Единственный человек, который хоть что-то понял, это Серхио. 

Теперь между ними появилась невыразимая, нежеланная связь.

Молчание затягивается, усугубляя негативную атмосферу.

— Жери застрял в комнате, где был зомби, — выстреливает Неймар, понимая, что все так и будут молчать. — Серхио его застрелил.

У Жери по мышцам пробегает неприятная волна. Каким-то образом случившееся, суммированное Неймаром в два предложения, поражает его молнией. Он снова начинает злиться.

— Окей, — вздыхает Лео, он еще более бледный, чем всегда. — А что с лицом Серхио?

— О… — Неймар пожимает плечами и запихивает в рот шоколадку. — Это Жери.

Лео и Криштиану синхронно поворачиваются к упомянутому Пике. Но тот смотрит себе под ноги и не поднимает головы. Он не в том состоянии, чтобы разговаривать.

— Я спас ему жизнь, хотя он мне до этого вмазал, — вяло вставляет Серхио. Жери вздрагивает, слыша его усталый голос. — И это был нечестный бой. Он просто воспользовался моментом, и когда я отвлекся…

Гарет закатывает глаза.

— Да-да, мы знаем, что все было бы иначе, если бы бой был честным.

— Господи, мать твою! — рычит Криштиану, пугающе тараща глаза и теряя остатки самообладания. — Ты что, не проверил место, прежде чем туда лезть? Мы не можем допускать подобного!

Злость разгрызает внутренности Жери. Криштиану вообще сошел с ума? Какое право он имеет задавать такие вопросы?! Это не он сегодня чуть не сдох!

— Ребят, давайте позже об этом поговорим, — дружелюбно говорит Гарет, и Жери благодарен ему за это предложение.

— Нет уж, сейчас! — настаивает Криштиану. — Ты даже не представляешь, как мы волновались!

— А мы, блядь, как себя чувствовали, ты не хочешь спросить?! — повышает голос Серхио. Жери впервые слышит, как Рамос с презрением говорит с Кришем. — Мы там были, мы там чуть не сдохли, чтобы достать жрачку, чтобы ты еще месяц мог сидеть на заднице ровно, залечивая свою «рану»!

— Серхио… — у Криша начинает дрожать нижняя губа. — Кто ты такой, чтобы так со мной разговаривать? Я рад, что Жери тебя треснул. Ты хамло!

У Жери в миллионный раз подскакивает давление. Остальные продолжают спорить, но это отходит на задний план. Жери ничего перед собой не видит, кроме того идущего к нему зомби. Это прокручивается в голове снова и снова. Он не может нормально соображать, пока он весь в крови и кишках.

— Жери? — доносится до него дрожащий голос Лео.

— Не разговаривай со мной. — Шатаясь, Жери бредет, куда глаза глядят. — Вы, все, не разговаривайте со мной.

***

— Мне казалось, я ясно дал понять, что хочу побыть один.

Жери смотрит, как Серхио сваливает дрова на землю и поджигает их. Вскоре оранжевое пламя поднимается к ночному небу.

Рамос уходит, а потом возвращается к ведром свежей воды.

— Нагреется, и мы приведем себя в порядок. — Голос Серхио странно мягкий и заботливый.

— Может, этот ужас я и смою, но воспоминания стереть не могу, — вслух размышляет Жери.

Его бесит то, что защищал его именно Рамос.

Он смотрит на него пустыми глазами. Серхио осторожно придвигается к нему.

— Я думал, тебе понравится. — Он протягивает Жери бутылку геля для душа. — Ты хотя бы лучше будешь пахнуть.

— Хорошо… спасибо.

Внутренне Жери начинает трястись. Он тяжело сглатывает, стараясь сохранить последние крохи самообладания. Конечно, он знал, что рано или поздно им придется поговорить друг с другом. Он просто не был готов к этому разговору прямо здесь и сейчас.

— Жери… — странным голосом шепчет Серхио.

Жери тянется к ведру, будто внезапно возжелал проверить температуру воды. Нужно еще несколько минут подождать, пока она достаточно нагреется, чтобы помыться.

— Да в порядке я. — Жери отчаянно сдерживает дрожь в голосе. — Просто хочу помыться.

— Ты не выглядишь «в порядке». — Серхио не двигается. — Не похож на того Жери, которого я знаю.

Жери вспоминает свою прежнюю жизнь. Он был шутником, парнем, который мог рассмешить кого-угодно.

— Не думаю, что вообще знаю, как быть тем самым Жери, — медленно выдыхает он.

Серхио ничего не говорит, но Жери уверен, он видит вспышку эмоций на его лице. Это не тот человек, с которым он уехал сегодня утром. События этого дня изменили его навсегда.

В свете костра распухший глаз Серхио выглядит еще страшнее. Жери вдруг понимает, что видит блестящие слезы, стекающие по его щекам. Это зрелище наполняет его печалью.  
Несмотря на их различия, они через многое прошли вместе. Как до, так и после появления зомби.

Жери нужно чем-то отвлечься. Он опять тянется к воде. Наконец-то она нормальной температуры. Он обмакивает в нее тряпку и выжимает, после чего вытирает пот со лба, смывая засохшую кровь.

— Нет, Жери. — Голос Серхио такой тихий, будто вообще не принадлежит ему. Он забирает тряпку и… осторожно проводит ею по его щеке. От их внезапной близости Жери трясет еще сильнее.

— Я… должен нормально тебя поблагодарить, — нервно бормочет он. — Я просто не знаю, как. Я бы не выбрался оттуда, если бы не ты, Серхио…

— Тс-с-с! — он отмахивается от него. — Тебе не нужно ничего говорить.

— Нет, нужно.

— Нет. Мы оба потеряли в этой аптеке часть себя, — говорит Серхио. — Но… может, нашли что-то еще.

Сердце Жери колотится просто бешено. То, что Серхио его умывает — невероятно интимно. Он хочет протянуть руку и прикоснуться к нему. Провести кончиками пальцев по татуировкам, сосчитать веснушки на бронзовых плечах. Будь его воля, он бы ничего не оставил воображению.

Он хочет его целиком и полностью.

Возможно, он всегда это чувствовал. В конце концов, они с Серхио уже много лет то и дело вцепляются друг другу в глотки. Они всегда считали невозможным оставить друг друга в покое.

Никогда еще Жери так ясно не понимал грань между любовью и ненавистью.

Серхио снимает с него пропитанный кровью свитер и бросает на землю. Для того, кто обычно проводит очень много времени обнаженным рядом с другими мужчинами, Жери внезапно слишком остро осознает свою уязвимость.

Но он не просит Серхио остановиться.

Он чувствует тепло, исходящее от пальцев Серхио, всего в нескольких дюймах от кожи.

— Прикоснись ко мне, — умоляет Жери. — Пожалуйста.

Он с растущим внутри восторгом смотрит, как Серхио проводит по его груди. Тело в ответ ноет, кожа нагревается, будто у него началась лихорадка.

— Жери… — голос Серхио опасно глубокий и густой. Его пальцы останавливаются на пряжке ремня. 

Так опасно близко к точке невозврата.

Жери задается вопросом, действительно ли они собираются это сделать?

Их взгляды на мгновение встречаются: глаза Жери блестят синим, глубоким, как океан, а глаза Серхио — теплым карим, обещающим запретные наслаждения.

Всего несколько часов назад Жери больше не хотел видеть Серхио. Никогда. Считал его глупым болваном, который не способен вызвать у него такую реакцию.

Только теперь он осознает, как был слеп по отношению к истине, которая все это время была у него перед глазами.

Жери давит в себе вскрик, когда их губы грубо встречаются. Он позволяет Серхио языком скользнуть в рот, отвечая тем же. Поцелуй становится жестче, и сам Жери тоже. В том, как Серхио целуется, есть что-то животное, примитивное, и это сводит Жери с ума. Заставляет по-звериному хотеть, чтобы его взяли.

— А если другие увидят? — выдыхает он, чуть отстраняясь.

— Из дома? Нет. — Серхио смотрит на него. Взгляд у него мутный, как у одержимого. Он не собирается останавливаться. Ему это тоже нужно. — Но можем уйти подальше.

Жери кивает, позволяя Серхио себя увести. 

Рамос неловко целует его куда-то в подбородок, а затем размашисто лижет ключицу.

— Чехо, пожалуйста… — Жери почти воет, сбрасывая кроссовки и стягивая джинсы.

Серхио быстро раздевается и теперь стоит перед ним совершенно голый. Жери усмехается, но не может оторвать взгляда от идеального тела.

— Срань господня.

— Знаю, я чертовски горяч. — Серхио уверенно улыбается ему в ответ, а потом хватает гель для душа и щедро выдавливает его на пальцы.

Вскоре они уже прижимаются к дереву. Серхио стискивает Жери так крепко, что почти больно. Его горячее дыхание эхом отдается в ушах.

— Жери… — упрямый вздох забирается ему под кожу. — Я так рад, что ты жив…

Глубину мрачного леса раздирают их жалобные стоны.

***

Жери просыпается рядом с теплым Серхио, который обхватывает его, словно осьминог. Они вдвоем развалились на диване в гостиной. Жери закрывает глаза и утыкается в чужую шею, вдыхая запах. Это как сон, так не хочется просыпаться. Это единственное, что сейчас имеет смысл в его жизни. Единственная причина чувствовать себя живым.

— М-м-м… — гудит Серхио, пальцами перебирая отросшие волосы Жери.

Жери пошло лижет мочку его уха, а потом целует в щеку. Он уже готов позволить втянуть себя в поцелуй, но останавливается.

— Черт… — он моргает, чувствуя, как мерзко скрутило живот. — Чехо, глаз…

Серхио трогает кончиком пальца опухшую фиолетовую скулу. — Все так плохо?

— Жутко. — Жери опускает голову. — Мне жаль. Я не хотел так сильно тебя бить.

— Я ничего почти не почувствовал, — ухмыляется Серхио.

— Твои глаз говорит об обратном.

— Тебе надо многое наверстать, Жери, — бормочет Серхио. — Может быть, ты начнешь с того, что поцелуешь меня?

— Значит, о прошлой ночи ты не жалеешь? — осторожно спрашивает Жери.

— Только о том, что мы не сделали этого раньше.

Их губы наконец встречаются, и Жери глухо стонет Серхио в рот. Он целует его медленно и тщательно, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением. Тело все еще покалывает. Серхио вчера ночью ощупал его с ног до головы. И Жери снова чувствует, как начинает твердеть его член.

— Господи Иисусе! — Лео появляется перед ними. Лицо у него полно ужаса. Он тут же закрывает глаза руками. — Какого хрена вы тут делаете?!

Серхио и Жери отскакивают друг от друга как подростки, которых застукали строгие родители.

— А на что, по твоему, это похоже? — Серхио облизывает губы, и Жери не может не заметить, насколько пошлый и грязный этот жест.

— Я не могу за тобой угнаться, Жери, — морщась, вздыхает Лео. — Я думал, что ты помешан на Криштиану

— Нахуй ему гамбургер, если есть стейк? — Серхио нахально щипает Жери за зад.

— Все сложно. — Жери тупо улыбается, глядя на Рамоса. — У нас с Серхио всегда были сложные отношения.

— Но теперь они менее сложны, — объявляет Серхио. — Не обижайся, дружище, но выглядишь ты дерьмово.

— У меня расстройство желудка, — недовольно ворчит Лео.

— Дай угадаю! — Жери демонстративно подпирает рукой подбородок. — Вы с Неймаром сожрали до хрена сладкого.

— Не дохрена! — поправляет его Лео. — А все конфеты нахрен.

— Ты ебанулся! — смеется Серхио.

— Ну, Криш и Гарет к ним не притронулись. У них диета.

— Это слишком смешно, — веселится Жери.

— Да, урок я усвоил. — Лео морщится, потирая живот. Он оглядывается, будто проверяет, слушает ли их кто-нибудь. — Слушайте, мне нужно с вами поговорить.

— Что такое? — спрашивает Жери.

— Ладно. — Лео садится на край дивана, в его голове явно идет ожесточенный спор с самим собой. — Ты видел, как Криштиану получил свою травму, когда мы были в Барселоне?

— Нет. Я таким его нашел.

— Расскажи мне про это еще раз.

— Он сказал, что на него что-то упало. Дерево вроде. Он пытался выбраться и порезался.

— Мне он сказал другое. — Лео трет ладони друг об друга. — Он сказал, что вылезал через окно, когда за ним гнался зомби.

— Зачем ему врать? — с сомнением спрашивает Серхио.

— Лео, ты был одержим этим с первого дня! — Жери пренебрежительно машет рукой. — Почему тебя это так волнует?

— Потому что я был уверен, что он врет. Я знал, что он что-то скрывает, а сегодня проснулся и понял, что именно.

Жери и Серхио нервно переглядываются.

— Подумайте сами, — осторожно направляет их Лео, — понадобились недели, чтобы он наконец начал выздоравливать. Но он не заразился этим… вирусом, и не заработал лихорадку. Он сделал все, что мог, чтобы мы не узнали, как именно это произошло.

Жери чувствует, как внутри все сжимается от страха и неосознанно стискивает ладонь Серхио.

— Он не пострадал от дерева или окна. — Серхио произносит это как ни в чем не бывало. — Его укусили.

— Это бред! — парирует Жери. — Если его укусили, почему он не обратился?

— Потому что у него иммунитет, — подытоживает Лео. — Криштиану невосприимчив к зомби-вирусу.


	6. Правда

— Когда ты собирался нам рассказать, мать твою?! — Серхио влетает в комнату Криштиану, громко шарахая дверью.

— Это тупая идея! — сердце Жери рвется из груди. Он хватает Рамоса поперек живота, пытаясь оттащить назад.

Серхио весь красный, глаза затуманены, с ним бесполезно бороться.

— Серхио, стой! — если Рамос злится, то Лео в ярости. — Я никогда больше ничего по секрету тебе не скажу!

Встревоженный и ничего не понимающий Криштиану высовывается из-под одеяла и медленно моргает несколько раз.

— Скажи нам правду! — требует Серхио.

Жери крепче прижимает его к себе, но это не мешает Рамосу прорываться к цели. Лео стоит рядом, но ничего не делает, только свирепо сверкает глазами.

— Какую правду? — Криштиану морщит лоб и отодвигается назад, отползая от нависающего над ним Серхио.

— Насчет этого! — одеяло слетает с его ноги.

Откуда-то взявшийся Гарет встает между Серхио и Кришем.

— Что на тебя нашло? — говорит он с умудренным опытом видом. — Оставь Криша в покое.

Шум разбудил и Неймара.

— Мы хоть один день можем прожить без ругани? — сонно спрашивает он, потирая глаза.

Криштиану глубоко вздыхает, с трудом сглатывая.

— Ты. — Он указывает на Лео. — Я знал, что ты тот еще продуман, но не думал, что ты предатель.

— Я не предатель. — Лео трет щетину на подбородке и смотрит на Криштиану. — Я не собирался тебя предавать, особенно после вчерашнего. Но мне пришлось, ты что, не видишь?

— Нет, не вижу! Ничего не вижу! — Криштиану выдирает одеяло из рук Рамоса и снова накрывается. — Я никому вреда не причиняю. Я сказал, что помогу тебе вернуться в Барселону! Я не даю обещаний, которые не могу сдержать. Кроме того, я превыше всего ценю верность! Вот почему я доверяю малому количеству людей.

Хмурый Жери поворачивается к Лео.

— Вы придумали план?

— Нет! — подчеркнуто отрицает Лео. — Криш, давай серьезно.

— Кто-нибудь мне вообще объяснит, что здесь творится? — раздраженный Гарет переводит взгляд с Лео на Криштиану, а потом в упор смотрит на Серхио.

— Его укусил зомби, — объявляет Рамос, уперев руки в бока. — Он все время врал.

Гарет стремительно бледнеет.

— Но он явно не зомби…

— Я не верю, — качает головой Неймар.

— Это правда. Меня укусили. — В уголках глаз Криша появляются слезы.

— Ты подверг нас опасности! — огрызается Серхио. — А что если бы ты обратился, пока мы ехали? Мы бы все были уже мертвы!

— Мне было страшно. — Криштиану кончиками пальцев стирает слезы. — Я не хотел умирать в одиночестве. Когда Жери нашел меня, я знал, что он меня защитит.

Жери сглатывает комок в горле.

— Ты его использовал! — в голосе Серхио звучит нотка собственничества.

— Но ты не стал зомби. Почему? — спрашивает Неймар.

— Первые несколько дней здесь были самыми длинными в моей жизни, — вспоминает Криштиану, и боль отражается на его лице. — Я ждал, когда что-то случится, ждал, что заболею. Я думал, что однажды утром просто не проснусь. Но потом дни стали неделями, и рана начала заживать. Я не знаю, почему не стал жертвой инфекции.

— Такое случается иногда. — Жери расхаживает по комнате, будто пытается что-то придумать. — Всякий раз, когда происходит вспышка какого-нибудь заболевания, есть люди, которые не заражаются, даже если подверглись воздействию вируса.

— Жери, ты перевязывал рану. — Серхио запинается и издает какой-то сдавленный звук. — Ты мог подхватить инфекцию от него.

— С каких это пор тебя волнует Жери? — Криштиану смеется, а потом вдруг осекается, сраженный пониманием. — О, да ладно. Ты и Жери? Как трогательно.

— Если Жери хочет быть со мной, то это его выбор, — самодовольно произносит Серхио.

— Ты хотел заполучить его только потому, что он хочет быть со мной, — сердито парирует Криштиану.

— А ты хотел его заполучить только потому, что скучаешь по своей второй комнатной собачке. По Хамесу, — рычит Серхио. — Можешь теперь трахнуться с Гаретом, раз он тебя защищает.

Бледный Гарет зыркает на Рамоса и заливается краской.

— Да закрой ты пасть! — кричит Неймар.

— Так что это значит? — вмешивается Лео. — Если у него иммунитет, разве это не может помочь другим людям? Возможно, он сможет каким-то образом… дать лекарство.

— Это так не работает, Лео, — тихо отвечает Жери. — Мы не знаем, почему он не заразился. То ли из-за антител в крови, то ли это что-то в генетике…

— Я не гребаная морская свинка! — перебивает его Криштиану. На его лице появляется страх.

— Возможно, есть и другие, — добавляет Жери. — Такие же, как он, по какой-то причине невосприимчивы к вирусу. Они будут работать над лекарством, я уверен.

— Тогда давайте свалим и поедем их искать! — восклицает Лео. — Блядь, я хочу вернуть себе свою жизнь!

— Ты не будешь использовать Криша! — вызывающе говорит Гарет, садясь на кровать. — Это неправильно. Я этого не допущу.

Криштиану с благодарностью смотрит на него.

— Спасибо, — шепчет он, беря его за руку.

— Хрень! — Лео смачно сплевывает на пол. — Нам нужно идти, немедленно. Неймар, ты со мной согласен?

Они все пытаются говорить, перебивая друг друга.

— Народ! — Жери поднимает руку вверх, пытаясь воззвать к остаткам разума, но тщетно.  
Но тут его слух улавливает необычный скрежет, доносящийся снаружи. Он замирает, прислушиваясь и пытаясь понять, слышит ли снова.

Слышит. Это не его воображение. У Жери кровь стынет в жилах. Он осторожно подходит к окну, чуть-чуть отодвигает занавеску и…

Зомби царапает стену дома, его отросшие ногти оставляют на дереве глубокие царапины.

— Народ, пожалуйста, заткнитесь! — умоляет Жери. — У нас незваный гость.

Серхио реагирует первым, вытаскивая пистолет. На лицах остальных отражается животный ужас.

Криштиану вцепляется в Гарета, а Неймар стискивает плечо Лео.

— Топор, — коротко говорит Жери. — Мы должны убить его тихо, помнишь?

— У двери, — указывает Лео.

— Ладно… — Серхио начинает приближаться.

— Не надо тебе опять… — начинает Жери.

— Ну кто-то же должен.

Они идут так близко, что почти задевают друг друга плечами. На кухне Серхио хватает топор.

— Ты открываешь дверь, — наставляет он Жери. — По моему сигналу… давай!

Жери распахивает дверь, слыша в ушах шум собственной крови. «Пожалуйста, пусть все будет хорошо», — повторяет он про себя.

Зомби целенаправленно движется вперед. Серхио замахивается и бьет тварь топором промеж глаз. Этого мало. Зомби хрюкает, рычит от боли и тянет руки к нему.

— Он застрял! — орет Серхио, пытаясь вытащить лезвие.

— Блядь! — это уже кричит Жери. От вида Серхио, попавшего в такую опасную ситуацию, ему физически больно. Он судорожно озирается, пытаясь найти на кухне хоть какое-то оружие. На глаза попадается блестящая сталь ножа. Идеально.

Жери кидается вперед и втыкает нож в голову зомби, который тут же оседает на пол.

Серхио дышит так, будто за ним гнались. Жери сгребает его в объятия, чувствуя, как он всей тяжестью повисает на его руках.

— Чехо, — шепчет он. — Господи, Чехо… — Жери оглядывается на испуганных парней, стоящих позади них.

— Поверить не могу. Он забрался в над дом. — Криштиану едва сдерживает всхлипы. — Мы так далеко от города. Я думал, мы в безопасности.

— Видимо, ситуация ухудшается, — мрачно констатирует Лео.

— Все в порядке. — Серхио отстраняется от Жери. — Мы от него избавились.

— Это все равно не значит, что здесь безопасно, — возражает Гарет. — Рано или поздно это должно было случиться. Мы вчера были в деревне, ясно, что эти твари зашевелились. Они голодны. Ищут еду.

— Нужен забор, я займусь, — решительно заявляет Серхио. — Укрепление нужно. На всякий случай.

Лео явно разочарован и не скрывает этого.

— И нам всем нужно носить оружие при себе, нравится вам это или нет, — продолжает Серхио.

— Придется сделать еще одну вылазку, — вздыхает Жери. — Мы достанем оружие и все, что понадобится для забора.

— Мы же не останемся здесь всерьез?! — Лео в ужасе.

— Еды хватит на зиму. Это место — лучший вариант.

— Я согласен, — кивает Рамос.

— Господи. Ежу понятно, почему ты теперь соглашаешься с Жери, — фыркает Криштиану.

— Хочешь сказать, что ты предпочел бы вернуться, чтобы над тобой проводили эксперименты? — Жери наносит удар ниже пояса.

— Нет.

Криштиану еще никогда так не смотрел на Жери. Теперь понятно, что их отношения испортились навсегда.

— Наш приоритет — остаться в живых, — твердо говорит Серхио. — Теперь мы знаем, что Криштиану обладает иммунитетом, у нас должно быть больше надежды, а не меньше. Есть шанс, что со временем все наладится.

Лео не слушает и демонстративно уходит в свою комнату.

— Нам просто нужно продержаться еще немного, — заключает Рамос. — Я хочу, чтобы мы все это преодолели и остались целы.

***

— Когда это ты научился строить заборы? — Неймар недоуменно взирает на Серхио, который все последние три дня занимался возведением ограждения.

— Он всю жизнь подобными вещами занимался, — быстро отвечает за него Жери. — Он вообще не городской. Уверен, что он смог бы руководить ранчо на постоянной основе.

Серхио вытирает пот со лба, а потом снова раздается мерное «тук-тук-тук» — он продолжает вбивать столбы в землю.

Жери одобрительно гудит, восхищенный зрелищем.

— У тебя аж слюни текут, — дразнится Неймар. Совершенно глупая мальчишеская улыбка расползается по его лицу.

— Вовсе нет! — Жери пихает его локтем.

— Я рад видеть тебя таким счастливым. Хорошо, что в этом дерьмовом мире еще существует счастье.

— Я никогда ни к кому не испытывал таких чувств, — признается Жери. — И я никогда не мог даже подумать о таком. Просто это так… правильно, понимаешь? Нет, есть еще моменты, когда я хочу его задушить, но я не могу представить себя без него.

— Боже, это пиздец, — ухмыляется Неймар.

— Знаю, — кивает Жери. — Рамос, блин. Из всех людей на планете.

Они садятся на траву. Жери чувствует, как нож, лежащий в кармане, прижимается к его бедру. Он все еще не привык к тому, что он там. Теперь, благодаря недавней вылазке, они все носят ножи и пистолеты. Но оружие, вместо того, чтобы дарить чувство безопасности, служит лишь напоминанием о том, что они всегда находятся в опасности.

— Ты с Лео сегодня разговаривал? — нерешительно спрашивает Жери.

— Он ни с кем не разговаривает, — грустно отвечает Неймар. — Прячется у себя с тех пор, как мы узнали, что у Криша иммунитет.

Жери вздыхает, подпирая подбородок кулаком.

— Я волнуюсь за него.

— Я тоже. Никогда его таким не видел.

— Я хочу только, чтобы мы все были в безопасности, — говорит Жери. — Ты должен мне поверить, Ней.

— Знаю. Я хочу вернуться в Барселону, но мне страшно. Я думаю, там полно зомби.

— Ну, дальше их будет только больше. Они всегда в движении, ищут еду. Им понадобилось несколько недель, чтобы из города добраться сюда.

— Это плохо. — Неймар напрягается. — Если твоя теория верна, то рано или поздно сюда прибудут целые отряды. Они же группами передвигаются, вроде как.

— Поэтому нужен забор, — признает Жери. — Это должно удержать их или отпугнуть.

— Надеюсь, так и будет, — Неймар смотрит себе под ноги.

— Так и будет, я знаю. — Жери гладит его по спине. — Знаешь, я горжусь тобой. За последние несколько дней тебе явно намного лучше.

Неймар улыбается.

— Я все еще боюсь. Не обманывайся. Я просто хочу проснуться, и чтобы все было нормально. — Его голос начинает дрожать. — Я скучаю по друзьям. По айфону, блин, по пицце после матча… скучаю по всему, что было в моей старой жизни.

— Я скучаю по ужинам и обедам, — мечтательно говорит Жери. — По покеру и видеоиграм.

— И стычками в Твиттере, — смеется Неймар.

— И по этому тоже, — ухмыляется Жери. — Но когда-нибудь все наладится, я уверен. Такой жизнь вечно не будет. — Он чувствует легкий укол в сердце, когда смотрит на Серхио. Возможно, не все должно стать таким, каким было до эпидемии.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что мы просто должны выжить, — задумчиво произносит Неймар. — Беда в том, с каждым днем становится все сложнее.

Жери хмурится, глубоко вздыхая. Они оба знают, насколько Неймар прав.

— Эй! — зовет их Серхио. — Не поможете? У меня тут последняя доска осталась.

Неймар и Жери охотно идут к нему. Забор высокий, футов восемь, и хотя он перекрывает солнце, он сделал их маленькую хижину более защищенной.

Неймар стучит по уже прибитой доске. Она приколочена намертво.

— Серхио, классно!

Втроем они ставят последнюю доску на место.

— Вот, — гордо говорит Серхио. — Посмотрим, как эти ублюдки попытаюсь через него перелезть.

***

Темнота леса ошеломляет. Лео никогда не видел ничего подобного. Непроглядная тьма, такая плотная, что кажется — свет никогда через нее не проникнет.

Лео не помнит, когда последний раз спокойно спал всю ночь. На самом деле ему повезло, что он вообще спит.

Лео знает обычные ночные звуки леса — шелест крон деревьев, редкое уханье сов. Но последние дни он слышит и другие — хрюканье и стоны зомби. Слишком отчетливые.

Он знает, что они придут.

Вот почему он не чувствует себя плохо, фактически помогая им проникнуть в дом.  
Никто не замечает, когда Лео выбирается из дома. Никто не мешает ему прорубить дыру в заборе. Парни слишком заняты собой, чтобы заметить, что он делает.

Вернувшись в дом, Лео прислоняется к двери и закрывает лицо руками. Его трясет, но не от холода.

Он знает, что не прав, но, в то же время, прав на все сто.

Он не может оставаться здесь даже еще на один день.


	7. Великий побег

Жери погружается в тяжелый сон без сновидений. Серхио рукой приобнимает его за талию. От тепла их тел им обоим потрясающе уютно.

Они не обращают внимания на то, что происходит снаружи. Не обращают, пока не становится слишком поздно.

— Проснитесь! — панически орет Неймар, тряся их обоих. Яркий свет фонаря лупит им прямо в лицо, обжигая глаза.

— Что, черт подери, творится? — стонет Жери. Его тело все еще продолжает бороться со сном.

— Они вломились в дом! — отчаянно кричит Неймар. — Пролезли через забор! Их тьма!

Серхио от недоверия разевает рот и с трудом поднимается на ноги.

— Как, черт возьми, это случилось? — его голос дрожит от потрясения. — Я проверил забор перед сном. Все было нормально!

—Теперь ненормально. — В комнате появляется хромающий Криштиану. Он бледен. Гарет следует за ним, словно личный телохранитель.

— Неймар? — зовет его Жери. — Забери Лео. Можешь?

Неймар судорожно кивает, хотя его лицо все еще перекошено от паники.

— А сколько их? — спрашивает Гарет.

Серхио натягивает штаны и проверяет пистолет, шарит по полу и подбирает свой фонарь.  
Отодвинув занавеску, он приходит в ужас. По меньшей мере дюжина пар глаз. Стадо из деревни догнало их.

— Сколько? — повторяет Гарет, на этот раз более настойчиво.

— Много, — отвечает Серхио. — Черт. Не знаю! Слишком темно. У нас только фонари, света мало. Ничего не могу разглядеть.

— Все в порядке, придумаем что-нибудь. — Но Жери в этом совсем не уверен.

Возвращается Неймар вместе с Лео.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Жери.

— Да, наверное, — тихо отвечает Лео.

Жери не может разглядеть в темноте его лицо, но он достаточно хорошо знает друга, чтобы понять, что тот совсем не в порядке.

— Он уходить собирался, — горько признается Неймар. — У него чемодан собран и все такое.

Лео смотрит в пол.

— Он пытался сбежать и раньше, когда вы оставили его здесь присматривать за мной, — сквозь зубы говорит Криштиану.

— Что? — Жери недоуменно разевает рот. — Лео, зачем ты это сделал?

— У нас сейчас нет на это времени! — поспешно тараторит Серхио. — Позже поговорим!

Раздается тошнотворный стук, когда несколько зомби наваливаются на входную дверь. Дерево прогибается под напряжением. Оно развалится в любой момент.

— Надо бежать! — выдыхает Гарет.

— Их слишком много. — Криштиану в ужасе качает головой, светя фонариком в окно. — Мы ото всех не избавимся. Что будем делать?!

— Нам надо идти, — сдается Жери, смаргивая слезы. — Оставаться нельзя. Нас окружили.

— Но в доме полно еды! — встревает Неймар. — Может, хотя бы соберемся?!

— Нет времени! — отрезает Серхио. — Нужно добраться до машин, а потом убираться отсюда к чертовой матери!

— В машинах осталась еда, — вдруг вспоминает Гарет. — Мы выгрузили не все.

— Ладно… — Серхио судорожно пытается сообразить, что делать дальше. — Гарет, вы с Кришем садитесь в пикап. Остальные поедут на автобусе.

— А как нам вообще выйти? — истерические вскрикивает Криш. — Мы окружены!

— Жери, мне страшно! — чуть не плачет Неймар.

Жери в темноте касается его ладонью.

— Все будет хорошо. Мы сможем, — ободряюще говорит он.

— Слушайте внимательно, — уверенно начинает Рамос. — Сделаем это. Держимся ближе друг к другу, шеренгой. Каждый берет оружие и фонарь. Выйдем через заднюю дверь, уберем всех, кто попадется на пути, идем к машинам, не останавливаясь, несмотря ни на что!

— Если кто-то попадет в беду, то поможем! — призывает Жери. — Никого не бросим!

— Куда именно мы поедем? — Лео впервые за несколько дней сам начинает диалог. Звук его голоса застает Жери врасплох.

— Нам просто нужно добраться до безопасного места, — отвечает за него Гарет.

— Точно, — кивает Жери. — Если оторвемся от зомби, то сможем перегруппироваться и решить, что делать дальше.

— Всех все устраивает? — спрашивает Серхио. — Все знают, что должны делать?

Раздается согласный гул, но никто из них не выглядит достаточно уверенным. Все одинаково боятся, что все пойдет не так.

— Давайте просто пойдем, — убито говорит Неймар.

— Жери. Открывай дверь, — командует Серхио.

— У меня жуткое чувство дежавю.

— Это… это небезопасно, — напоминает Лео.

— Ты вообще-то собирался свалить! — огрызается Криштиану.

Передумывать слишком поздно. Жери распахивает дверь, за ней — несколько голодных зомби.

Серхио тут же расправляется с двумя при помощи ножа.

— Ты становишься слишком хорош в этом, — фыркает Жери, когда Серхио приканчивает третьего.

Наконец они выходят на свежий, слегка морозный воздух.

— Держитесь рядом, — снова подчеркивает Серхио. — Так безопаснее передвигаться.

Когда они поворачивают за угол, то видят вдалеке стадо зомби. Их еще больше, чем уже есть.

— К машинам! — шепчет Жери, присаживаясь на корточки. — Нельзя привлекать их внимание.

Криштиану слишком напуган, чтобы слушать. Стоит одному мертвяку приблизиться к нему, он тут же вскидывает пистолет и начинает бездумно палить.

— Криш! Стой, блядь! — кричит Гарет, вонзая нож в зомби, который ближе всех к Криштиану. — Какого хрена ты делаешь?! Они нас заметят!

Серхио и Жери в ужасе переглядываются, когда каждый зомби, находящийся в непосредственной близости, поворачивается к ним.

— Бегите! Надо бежать! — Лео тычет в сторону машин.

— Гарет, отведи Криша к пикапу, я тебя прикрою! Жери, прикрой Лео и Нея, пока они не добрались до автобуса!

В ночи раздаются выстрелы, и шестеро парней бегут к машинам, боясь за свои жизни.

— Все хорошо! — Гарет судорожно заводит пикап, а Криштиану благополучно забирается на сиденье рядом.

— Поезжайте к деревне. Мы вас найдем! — кричит Жери.

Дверь автобуса открыта, Неймар и Лео уже в безопасности.

— Быстрее! Они идут к нам! — орет Неймар.

Жери и Серхио поспешно разворачиваются и бегут.

И тут Серхио со всего размаху спотыкается о камень и с глухим стуком падает на землю. Ближайший зомби жадно карабкается к нему.

— Нет! — испуганно кричит Жери, кидаясь на помощь. Он стреляет зомби прямо в голову.

В блестящих глазах Серхио отражается неподдельный страх. Вся его одежда в крови.

— Ну же, Чехо! — Жери нервно тянет его за руку, поднимая на ноги.

Они добираются до автобуса за несколько секунд до того, как зомби врезаются в захлопнувшуюся дверь.

— Неймар, гони! — орет Серхио, с ужасом понимая, что они вот-вот будут окружены.

— Но они висят на автобусе! — ноет тот, поворачивая ключ в замке зажигания.

— Езжай, блядь! Плевать сколько ты переедешь, просто вытащи нас отсюда!

Жери никогда еще не был так рад услышать рев мотора. Он судорожно втягивает воздух от облегчения и берет Серхио за руку. Того трясет от прикосновения.

— Я понимаю, почему ты так трясся тогда. Из-за крови, — говорит он, нервно улыбаясь. — Это омерзительно.

Жери кивает.

— Спасибо, что снова напугал меня до смерти, — шепчет он.

— Просто держу тебя в тонусе, — мрачно шутит Серхио.

Лео смотрит прямо перед собой, разинув рот. Он напряжен с головы до ног.

— Лео? — зовет его Рамос.

— Мы должны были умереть, — тихо говорит он. — Умереть. Из-за меня.

— Эй, мы сбежали, все нормально, — успокаивает его Жери. — В том, что случилось, нет твоей вины.

Лео резко оглядывается, но никому в глаза не смотрит.

— Я не должен был… я не могу этого сделать…

— Хочешь об этом поговорить? — Жери с беспокойством наблюдает за ним. — Криш сказал правду? Ты и раньше хотел сбежать?

Лео кивает, открывая рот, будто собирается что-то сказать, но не произносит ни слова.

— Почему? — голос Жери становится все более и более напряженным. — Я пытался тебя защитить. Я забочусь о тебе.

— Жери, пожалуйста… — шепчет Лео.

— Будь снисходителен, — мягко говорит Серхио. — Ты не видишь, он в шоке.

— В шоке?

— Это же первый раз. Он с нами ни разу не ездил. Всегда оставался в доме. И понятия не имеет, насколько здесь страшно.

Жери понимающе кивает.

— Мы позаботимся о тебе, Лео. Обещаю. И поговорим, когда придет время.

Лео молчит. Только обхватывает себя руками, раскачиваясь в кресле взад-вперед.

— Э, мне здесь налево свернуть? — спрашивает Неймар, временно отвлекая их от темы разговора.

— Нет, направо, — говорит ему Серхио. — Ты отлично справился, Ней.

— Спасибо. — На губах Неймара появляется слабая улыбка, и он гордо выпрямляется во весь рост.

— А вот и парни, — указывает Жери. — Вон пикап.

— Они в безопасности. — Неймар снова улыбается, когда фары выхватывают из темноты высокие фигуры Гарета и Криштиану, которые стоят на дороге. — Не могу поверить, что мы все выбрались живыми.

— Да, — вздыхает Серхио. — Слава богу.

Неймар паркуется в нескольких футах от пикапа и открывает дверь, чтобы остальные смогли залезть внутрь.

— Ну, это опыт, который я определенно больше не хочу повторять в такой спешке. — Криштиану протискивается мимо них и резко плюхается на сиденье.

— Все нормально? — робко спрашивает Гарет.

Солнце встает, и в свете зари Жери видит под его глазами темные круги. Испытание в хижине всех их вымотало.

— Думаю, да, — отвечает Неймар, усаживаясь обратно на водительское сиденье.

— Хочу знать, как, черт возьми, это произошло. — Криштиану сердито поджимает губы. — Я думал, что твой забор преодолеть нельзя.

— Очевидно, можно, — вздыхает Гарет.

— Ничего не понимаю. — Серхио сглатывает, потирая лицо руками. — Я проверил его прямо перед тем, как мы легли спать. Он был сплошным. Это обеспечивало барьер между нами и внешним миром. Я не говорю, что зомби никогда не смогли бы его преодолеть. Но это должно было занять у них несколько часов. Мы бы услышали.

Жери чувствует укол грусти. Ему не нравится видеть Серхио таким мрачным и побежденным.

— Ты, наверное, что-то упустил! — в голосе Криштиану слышится осуждение.

— Он не один проверял, — защищает его Жери. — Мы с Неем тоже.

— Он был безопасен, — поддерживает Неймар. — Честно говоря, я думал, что мы там перезимуем.

Лео заметно напрягается, избегая зрительного контакта с остальными.

— Буду скучать по хижине, — сокрушается Жери. — Поверить не могу, что мы ее потеряли.

— И трехмесячный запас еды. — Серхио зло бьет куда-то в борт автобуса. — Как и наш долбаный дом!

— Мы не можем зацикливаться, — говорит Гарет. — Мы все знали об опасности. Это было временное убежище.

— Мы были на грани того, чтобы сделать это место весьма защищенным, — вздыхает Жери.

— И что теперь предлагаете делать? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Криш.

Жери пожимает плечами. Его голубые глаза затуманены обидой.

— Если стадо движется в этом направлении… значит ли это то, что в Барселоне их стало меньше? — с надеждой спрашивает Неймар.

— Сомневаюсь, — фыркает Серхио. — Представляешь, какие опасности нас подстерегают в городе? Я говорю не только о мертвых, но и о живых. Это выживание наиболее приспособленных. Убей или убьют тебя.

У Жери кровь стынет в жилах. Он так же скептически относится к возвращению в Барселону, как и Серхио.

— Я дал обещание Лео, хотя сейчас это не так уж много значит, — вдруг вспоминает Криш. — Я сказал, что мы должны, по крайней мере, проверить город, чтобы узнать, что случилось с нашими близкими.

Лео поворачивается и смотрит на него, слегка приоткрыв рот.

— Ты ему ничего не должен, — защищаясь, говорит Гарет. — Похоже, он хотел обменять твои иммунитет на возможность добраться до Куна.

Лео хмурится, но молчит.

— Никто не знает, что у него иммунитет. Кроме нас, — напоминает Жери. — Мы должны заключить сделку, чтобы все так и оставалось.

Некоторые кивают в знак согласия. Этот жест не остается незамеченным Криштиану.

— Все, о чем я прошу, это проверить, не оставлял ли кто-то нам сообщений, — вмешивается Лео. — Нам не обязательно там оставаться.

Жери закрывает глаза и вздыхает.

— Это будет опасно. Слишком.

— Возможно, мы даже не сможем туда попасть, — задумчиво говорит Серхио. — И если мы все же доберемся туда… сомневаюсь, что нам понравится то, что мы найдем.

— Жери, пожалуйста… — взгляд Лео полон отчаяния. — Мы должны знать. Должны увидеть, если кто-то остался в городе. Разве ты не хочешь помочь нашим братьям — нашим одноклубникам?

— И нам нужно знать состояние мира, — продолжает Криштиану. — Должны быть какие-то новости о вспышке вируса, я уверен, что люди будут пытаться это исправить. Если нам удастся найти хоть какую-то работающую телефонную станцию, то мы сможем понять, куда двигаться дальше.

Жери качает головой. С одной стороны, он хочет оставаться в безопасности, но он знает, что ему будет трудно примириться с самим собой, если он не проверит, может ли он помочь кому-то еще. Лео определенно знает, на какие кнопки нужно нажимать.

— Неймар, что думаешь? — спрашивает Жери.

— Нам пора идти. — В его голосе слышится неохота, но он все же кивает.

— Я согласен идти, — говорит Серхио, хотя Жери чувствует его раздражение. — Но я не останусь там, если все так плохо, как я думаю.

— Думаю, мы ждали достаточно долго, — тихо говорит Гарет. — Нам нужно знать, что происходит на самом деле.

Желудок Жери сжимается от страха. Все его инстинкты говорят, что это очень, очень плохая идея. И все же он не может вечно игнорировать мольбы. Он видит полные ожидания лица вокруг, они ждут его ответа. Будто слово Жери — закон. Он понимает, что действительно стал их лидером, и они уважают его мнение.

Он обязан всеми правдами и неправдами вернуть их прежние жизни, если это вообще возможно.

Однажды Жери их спас, и если понадобится, он сделает все, что в его силах, чтобы спасти из снова.

— Хорошо, — говорит он тихо. — Едем в Барселону.


	8. Барселона

— Не ходи вокруг да около. У тебя ведь есть идея, да? — Серхио смотрит на Жери.

— Не вижу смысла торчать на одном месте, — отвечает он, сосредоточившись на дороге. — Если я отложу это путешествие, то только из эгоистических соображений. — Жери бросает быстрый взгляд на Серхио.

— И что же это за соображения?

— Не думаю, что мне придется объяснять тебе это по буквам. — Жери намекающе ухмыляется.

— Мы счастливы… но другие-то нет. Значит, ты делаешь то, что для них лучше, а не для нас.

— Я делаю то, о чем меня попросило большинство, — дипломатично вздыхает Жери. — Дело не в том, что я не хочу вообще возвращаться в Барселону, я просто думаю, что мы недостаточно подготовлены для этого. Во всяком случае, пока.

— Ну, мы с тобой точно не готовы, — кивает Серхио. — Мы единственные, кто вообще не спал.

Жери оглядывается на заднюю часть автобуса. Конечно, остальные радостно отрубились.

— И я буду скучать по пикапу, — продолжает Рамос. — Он был красавчиком.

— Для нас гораздо безопаснее передвигаться на автобусе. Купим тебе другой грузовик.

— Я оставил ключи, — говорит Серхио. — Так, на всякий случай.

— Посмотри на это.

Желудок Жери подпрыгивает, когда в поле зрения появляется Барселона. Жери любит этот город всем сердцем. Даже несмотря на то, что последние несколько недель изменили все, он все еще чувствует связь с ним. Возможно, даже засилье зомби не сможет лишить Барселону ее истинного духа. Жери молится, чтобы в городе осталось больше, чем разграбленные магазины и руины. Но больше всего он надеется, что там есть ответы, которые они ищут.

— Ты задумчивый, — замечает Серхио.

— Разве тебе это странным не кажется? — спрашивает его Жери. — Снова видеть город?

— Странно вообще думать, что до всего этого было что-то другое.

— Как бы ты себя чувствовал, если бы все вернулось на круги своя? — интересуется Жери. — В смысле… ты хочешь этого?

— Я хочу, чтобы мы снова были в безопасности.

— Конечно, это само собой разумеющееся.

— Но даже если вспышка вируса закончится завтра, жизнь больше никогда не будет такой, как раньше, — мрачно говорит Серхио. — Мы изменились навсегда.

— Но ведь не все перемены плохи? — спрашивает Жери, стараясь улыбаться, чтобы подбодрить Серхио.

— Знаю я, к чему ты клонишь, — ухмыляется Рамос.

— Знаешь?

— Да. Даже когда все вернется обратно, я все еще верю, что мы сможем быть вместе.

— Я тоже. — Жери улыбается.

— Да кто вообще смог бы тебя заполучить, кроме меня? — ехидно смеется Серхио.

Жери сворачивает на одну из главных магистралей, ведущих в город. Дорогу покрывают осенние листья, что значит, что их некому сметать. На противоположной стороне проезжей части выстроилась вереница брошенных машин.

— Боже, как это жутко. — Жери вздрагивает. — Посмотри. Тут сотни машин.

— Думаю, нам повезло, что мы вовремя выбрались, — медленно произносит Серхио.

Кожу Жери покалывает от волнения. Эти ранние признаки нервозности слишком уж многообещающие.

— Похоже на гребаный город призрак. — Лео очнулся ото сна, и в его голосе слышится разочарование.

— Я проеду через город к твоему дому, — объявляет Жери. — Маске и Луис живут рядом, может, они оставили сообщение о том, куда направились.

Он слышит, как Лео с трудом сглатывает.

— Думаю, это хорошая идея, — отвечает он, справившись с собой.

— Да, лучше пока не бросаться в самую гущу событий, — соглашается Серхио. — Будем надеяться, что твой дом безопаснее моего забора, да?

Лео ничего не отвечает.

— Ну, технически, мы и бросаемся в гущу, — вздыхает Жери. — Надеюсь, мы пересечем город без проблем.

Они встречают все больше и больше зомби, продвигаясь к центру Барселоны. Жери становится все труднее ориентироваться — по дорогам разбросаны машины, багаж и личные вещи.

— Так много людей пытались выбраться живыми, — грустно говорит Серхио.

— И не смогли. — Голос Лео дрожит.

— Только потому, что Барселона такая, нельзя думать, что Манчестер такой же. — Жери пытается указать Лео на этот вполне возможный факт.

— Если бы это происходило только в Испании, думаешь, другие страны не стали бы помогать нам? — тон Лео низкий и мрачный.

— Ты не можешь сейчас отступить! — возмущается Серхио. — Ты нас сюда затащил.

— Я и не собирался, — огрызается Лео.

— Это совсем не то, чего ты ожидал, да? — хмурится Жери.

— Я не думаю, что кто-то из нас вообще ожидал когда-нибудь увидеть Барселону такой, — отвечает за него Серхио.

— Вот дерьмо. — У Жери вытягивается лицо. — Смотрите!

Впереди — огромный блокпост. Шлагбаум тянется через всю проезжую часть, за ним — проволочное ограждение. Жери может разглядеть очертания нескольких фигур, будто прячущихся.

— Это люди, — заявляет Серхио.

— С чего ты взял? — спрашивает Лео.

— По тому, как двигаются. Это ходьба, четкая. А не шатания, как у зомби.

— Так что нам делать? — голос Жери дрожит от надвигающегося страха.

— Я им не доверяю, — тихо говорит Серхио. — Но, опять же, я никому не доверяю вообще.

Жери ничего не остается, как нажать ногой на тормоз. Внезапное отсутствие движения будит остальных.

— Дальше я не могу. — Жери жестом указывает на препятствие.

— Это полиция! — Криштиану кидается в переднюю часть автобуса, его голос дрожит от радости. — Мы наконец-то в безопасности!

— Мы не можем знать, что они нам помогут, — предупреждает Серхио. — И на полицию они не похожи.

— Ну и что ты собираешься делать? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Криштиану. — Хочешь саботировать шанс на спасение?

— Не знаю я! Просто дайте подумать. — Жери кладет голову на руль и тяжело вздыхает.

Двое перед ними открывают металлические ворота. Мужчины оба в балаклавах, пристально смотрят на автобус. Они вооружены большими винтовками и полицейскими щитами для подавления беспорядков.

— Это не сулит ничего хорошего, — нервно замечает Гарет.

— Нужно развернуться, — дрожащим голосом говорит Неймар. — Мне не нравится все это.

— Тс-с-с, тише! — Жери машет руками, прищурившись и пытаясь понять, что происходит.

Двое мужчин показывают кому-то пальцы и кричат, к ним сразу подходят еще трое. Невозможно сказать, как выглядят их лица под балаклавами, но мужчины явно оживились. Жери немного опускает стекло и наклоняется к нему, чтобы лучше видеть и слышать.

— Это футболисты Барселоны, клянусь вам, — говорит один из мужчин.

Жери напрягается при этих словах. Он чувствует, как над ним нависает Серхио, который тоже прислушивается.

— Представь, какие пиздецкие деньги мы получим! — встревает другой. — Будем жить на острове! В безопасности!

— Ты слышал? — спрашивает Жери у Рамоса. — О каком острове он говорит?

— Да насрать!, — пренебрежительно говорит Серхио. — Заводись. Надо валить отсюда.

Жери видел и слышал достаточно, поэтому резко поворачивает ключ в замке зажигания.

— Жери, что происходит? — спрашивает Криштиану.

— Я почти уверен, что они хотят нас похитить. — Жери с трудом сглатывает, чувствуя, как кровь стынет в жилах. — Что бы это ни было, это плохо.

Они тут все не наивные мальчишки. До вспышки вируса они ежедневно сталкивались с рисками, присущими известности. У них всех были индивидуальные меры безопасности, но в этом новом мире они уязвимы больше, чем когда-либо.

Мужчины сначала замирают, присматриваясь, один нажимает ногой на акселератор, и через мгновение вся группа несется к ним, нацелив пушки на автобус.

— Шевелись! — вопил Серхио.

— Они нас не убьют! — уверенно заявляет Криштиану. — Мы нужны живыми, слишком дорого стоим!

— Я не буду заложником! — огрызается Серхио. — И здесь точно больше нет никого!

Жери вдавливает педаль в пол, машина срывается с места. Мужчины разбегаются с пути автобуса, который влетает в ворота, разбивая металлические остовы и раскидывая куски по всей дороге.

По ним открывают огонь.

— Боже, мы сейчас умрем! — взвизгивает Неймар.

Раздается жуткий скрежет металла о металл, когда пули врезаются в заднюю часть автобуса.

— Ты можешь ехать быстрее?! — кричит Гарет.

— Гарет, это не Ламборджини! — в ответ орет Жери. — Я могу выжать не больше девяноста!

— Они целятся по колесам! — вскрикивает Лео, который смотрит в заднее окно.

— Лео, уйди оттуда! — зовет его Криштиану. — Тебя застрелят!

— Лео, пожалуйста… — умоляюще стонет Неймар, закрывая лицо руками.

Автобус начинает набирать скорость, и Жери вздыхает с облегчением. Постепенно разрыв между ними и преследователями увеличивается.

— Так, я думаю, что они сядут в тачку и поедут за нами, — сообщает Лео. Он так и не отошел от окна.

— Вот дерьмо! — у Жери сжимается сердце. — Я не могу помешать им нас догнать.

— Просто едь, — говорит Серхио. — У нас фора пока что.

Жери быстро сворачивает с шоссе.

— Давай другим маршрутом поедем, — предлагает Серхио. — На случай, если за нами следят.

— Кажется, они нас потеряли! — кричит Лео. — Они пропустили поворот. Жери, молодец.

— Я бы не был так уверен, — говорит Гарет. — Лео, держи ухо востро.

— Дай знать, если увидишь что-нибудь. — Жери глубоко вздыхает, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

— Одни зомби. Я вижу одних зомби.

— Я уже начинают предпочитать зомби людям, — рычит Криштиану.

— Ужас какой. — Неймар все еще дрожит. — Не понимаю, что произошло.

— Понятия не имею, кто эти люди. Но они знали о нас. Знали, что мы сбежали, — говорит ему Жери.

— Может, про нас в новостях говорили или что-то в этом роде, — вслух размышляет Гарет.

— Скорее всего, это бандиты, — предполагает Серхио. — Это типично для таких отморозков. Делать все, чтобы выжить. Держу пари, в городе полно таких банд.

— В точку, — кивает Жери. — Они говорили, что за нас предлагают деньги. Про какой-то остров тоже говорили.

— Да нахуй это все. — Серхио в отчаянии бьет кулаком в борт автобуса. — Они пытались нажиться на беде. Меня от этого тошнит.

— Они будут нас искать, — вздыхает Неймар. — Я знаю, будут. В Бразилии такое происходит постоянно.

— Если они нас найдут, мы будем готовы. — Серхио выразительно постукивает по пистолету в кармане. Из-за одежды, все еще пропитанной кровью зомби, убитого в хижине, он выглядит еще более угрожающим.

— Боже мой… — Гарет гулко сглатывает. — Серхио, ты ужасен.

***

Жери кружит по дорогам Барселоны примерно около получаса. Этот опыт смело можно добавить в длинный список травматических событий, пережитых им со времени начала апокалипсиса. Никаких признаков выживших, несмотря на поиски, нет. Кругом заколоченные дома с табличками «не входить» и одна многоэтажка, так сильно врезавшаяся в память — на ней висело наспех нацарапанное объявление — «выживших нет».

Когда Жери въезжает в пригород, становится ясно, что зомби здесь еще больше. Он замечает группу, сгорбившуюся над окровавленными останками, отчего его тошнит. Другие мертвяки бродят по улицам, сбившись в стаи, неуклюже стучат по мусорным бакам, регулярно запинаясь и меняя направление. Зомби здесь больше, чем где-либо еще. Та группа в хижине, от которой они сбежали вчера ночью, теперь кажется совсем крошечной.

— Почти приехали, — говорит Жери, въезжая в то, что раньше было красивым районом с особняками. Теперь улицы полны листьев и мусора. Удивительно, что всего лишь пара месяцев без людей так кардинально сказалась на окружающей обстановке.

— Даже не знаю, готов ли я. — Лео идет в переднюю часть автобуса. — То, что мы видели сегодня, убило мою надежду напрочь.

— Не думай так, — успокаивающе говорит Жери. — Мы шестеро еще живы, так что надежда есть.

— А что мы будем делать, если ничего не найдем здесь? — спрашивает Неймар.

— Пойдем дальше, — заявляет Серхио. — Будем двигаться дальше, пока не найдем ответы.

— Или безопасное место, — добавляет Жери. — Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы найти нам другое убежище.

— Спасибо, Жери. — Неймар слабо улыбается.

— Вон он. — Жери сбавляет скорость, сворачивая на дорогу к дому Лео.

— Не могу смотреть. — Хозяин особняка садится на кресло и обхватывает голову руками.

Жуткая тишина затягивается, когда Жери останавливается и выключает двигатель. Он глубоко вздыхает и смотрит на Серхио, словно пытается вытянуть у него какую-то невидимую силу.

— Хорошо, — шепчет наконец Лео. — Я готов.

— Пойдем внутрь? — спрашивает Жери.

— Да, — кивает Лео, но его голос дрожит от неуверенности.

Шестеро мужчин медленно выходят из автобуса, щурясь, когда глаза привыкают к слабому зимнему солнцу. Криштиану идет к задней части автобуса и прослеживает кончиками пальцем отверстие от пули, оставленное выстрелом бандитов.

— Иисусе.

— Ага, — мрачно соглашается Неймар. — Еще один день. Еще один предсмертный опыт.

— Лео, ты хочешь, чтобы мы тебе не мешали? — мягко уточняет Гарет.

— Он туда один не пойдет! — твердо говорит Жери. — Ему нужно прикрыть спину.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты со мной пошел, — еле слышно говорит Лео.

— Мы здесь подождем, — кивает Серхио. — Если появятся хоть малейшие признаки беды, дайте знать.

— Конечно.

— Обещаешь? — Серхио кладет руки Жери на плечи и пристально смотрит ему в глаза.

— Обещаю. — Жери улыбается ему в ответ.

***

— У меня ключи есть, — говорит Лео. — Тут все под замками и сигнализацией. Ну, она, скорее всего, больше не работает.

Жери смотрит, как он роется в кармане и выуживает увесистую связку.

— Заржавело уже. — Лео крутит и дергает первый замок.

— Давай помогу. — Жери направляется к нему.

Вместе они открывают большие металлические ворота, отделяющие дом Лео от остального мира. Как только они заканчивают, Жери кладет руку на пистолет, готовый выхватить его, если появятся враги.

Они оба озираются.

— Никаких зомби не вижу.

— Забор помешал, — замечает Жери. — Тут прямо крепость.

— Так и должно быть.

Некогда безупречный сад зарос, оживились только сорняки, торчащие сквозь брусчатку. Жери и Лео нерешительно направляются к двери, но Лео резко останавливается, услышав хруст стекла под ногами. Они тревожно переглядываются. Осколки, рассыпанные по остальной части дорожки, ведут к разбитому окну.

Здесь кто-то был.

— Кто мог это сделать? — глаза Лео наполняются слезами. — И как? Я не понимаю…

— Мне очень жаль, Лео. — Жери с трудом сглатывает.

— Я… я открою дверь.

Инстинкт заставляет Жери выхватить пушку. Всего несколько недель назад он и подумать не мог о том, что будет держать в руках оружие такой силы. Теперь он не будет думать дважды перед тем, как использовать его, чтобы замочить кого-нибудь неприятного, ждущего их в доме.

Они идут по темному затхлому коридору. Жери следует за Лео в гостиную. Никто из них давно по-настоящему не испытывал на себе отсутствие денег, но большой плоский телевизор и роскошные кожаные диване будто принадлежат иному миру. С каждым новым днем Жери чувствует себя все более далеким от прежней жизни.

— Не понимаю. — Лео останавливается, уперев руки в бока. — Все лежит там, где я оставил.

— Хочешь сказать, что тот, кто вломился сюда, ничего не взял? — Жери в замешательстве морщит лоб.

— Ничего не пропало.

— Давай дальше посмотрим.

Они направляются на кухню.

— О… — Лео бледнеет.

Кухня разграблена. Дверцы шкафов распахнуты, содержимого нет. Деревянные полки пусты. Под холодильником вода.

Лео открывает дверь и заглядывает внутрь.

— Ничего нет. Пусто.

— Значит, тот, кто пришел сюда, интересовался только едой, — вслух размышляет Жери.

Лео начинает расхаживать по кухне, потирая лоб рукой.

— Забор цел. Ворота тоже. Только окно разбито.

— Попытки анализировать тебе не помогут, — осторожно говорит Жери. — Тут кто угодно мог побывать. Ты никогда не узнаешь, что произошло.

Но Лео человек упрямый. Он кидается на задний двор, торопясь к воротам в дальнем углу.

— Лео, притормози! Я не успеваю!

— Значит, ничего не тронуто… — говорит Лео. — Смотри.

В руке Лео толстая железная цепь. Она раньше была прицеплена к задним воротам.

— Я знаю, как они сюда попали. — Он понимающе улыбается.

— Но все же заперто. Никаких следов взлома. Кроме окна.

— Только у двоих есть ключи от этих ворот, — улыбается Лео.

— Маске, — вдруг понимает Жери. — И Луис.

— Они были здесь! — твердо говорит Лео. — Или кто-то один из них точно.

— Они выбрались с Камп Ноу! — Жери порывисто обнимает Лео и глубоко вздыхает.

— Нам нужно проверить их дома. Сейчас же!

— Пойдем расскажем остальным.

Жери чувствует прилив надежды. Она течет по венам, как адреналин. «Выжили не только мы». Он повторяет эту фразу мысленно, как мантру. Они с Лео целеустремленно идут через дом, то и дело тепло улыбаясь друг другу. Это первый раз, когда Жери видит искреннюю улыбку Лео — спустя вечность это правда кажется первым разом.

Но его лицо тут же меняется, когда воздух разрезает звук выстрела.

— Держись за мной! — инстинктивно кричит Жери.

— Это с улицы. Где автобус. — Голос Лео опять дрожит.

Они несутся к главным воротам, держа оружие наготове. Жери приоткрывает тяжелую створку так, чтобы они частично оставались в тени. Выглядывает из-за угла он как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть отъезжающий фургон. Скрежет колес врезается в уши, а воздух становится густым от дизельных паров.

Криштиану лежит на земле, около него — Гарет и Неймар.

Их лица мокрые от слез и черные от грязи.

— Он ранен? — кричит Жери.

— Я пытался их остановить. Правда, пытался…

Жери понимает, что с Серхио случилось что-то плохое. Слова здесь не нужны. Он не хочет их слышать.

Он не может жить, не может существовать в мире без Серхио — без единственного человека, которого по-настоящему любил.

Каждый мускул в теле Жери превращается в желе. Он падает на колени, смутно осознавая, как Лео пытается поднять его на ноги.

— Черт, что случилось? — спрашивает он.

— Они забрали Серхио, — вполголоса говорит Неймар. — Те бандиты. Они вернулись и забрали Серхио.

В этот момент Жери теряет сознание.


	9. Неймар и Гарет

Неймар не боится, несмотря на то, как считают другие. Было время в его жизни, когда он активно искал все, что могло его напугать. Он смотрел фильмы ужасов, играл в шутеры от первого лица — пробовал все, что могло дать ему прилив адреналина. Он жаждал этого.

Но его жизнь определенно не стала такой, как в кино.

Честно говоря, он до сих пор не понимал, что это значит. Апокалипсис — сильное слово. Это не похоже на падение астероида. Это просто болезнь. Болезнь, которая быстро убивает, а затем проникает в мозг людей и завладевает их телами.

Неймар всегда был верующим. Он выбрал видеть хорошее в людях, находить свет, даже если казалось, что в них нет ничего, кроме тьмы. Он все еще верит — не отказался от человечности. В мире так много умных и интеллигентных людей — врачей, ученых, учителей. Неймар знает, что будет жить, ради того, чтобы увидеть конец вспышки странной болезни и то, что лекарство найдут.

Нет, Неймар больше не боится. В какой-то момент он перестал позволять страху управлять своей жизнью. Возможно, он видел и делал то, о чем и помыслить не мог раньше, но именно страх сохранил ему жизнь. Он не может поверить, что осознал это только сейчас. В этот самый момент.

Серхио нет, и без него все разваливается.

Жери знал бы, что делать, думает Неймар, если бы его не парализовало горе. Жери сидит на земле и смотрит в пространство, его агония почти физически ощутима. Но он не единственный, кто страдает от потери Серхио. За последние несколько недель Неймар привык рассматривать парней как своих братьев, хоть и без общей крови. Вот почему он будет сражаться за них когтями и зубами, до самого конца.

— Мы вернем его, — говорит он Жери, опускаясь на колени рядом. — Чего бы это ни стоило, мы его вернем! — Ему кажется, что в голубых глазах Жери мелькает понимание, но только кажется.

Неймар оглядывается на остальных. Лео прислонился к забору и смотрит на часы, постукивая ногой, словно прислушивается к какому-то воображаемому ритму. Неймар чувствует его недовольство и нетерпение. Он уже видел Лео таким — так бывало, когда матч шел не так, как ему хочется. Это Лео настоял, чтобы они приехали в Барселону, и Неймар уверен, что он не захочет уходить, пока не найдет то, зачем пришел.

Гарет все еще сидит около Криша, помогает ему. Один из бандитов ударил Криштиану кулаком в лицо. Роналду был храбрым, считает Неймар. Он смотрит, как Гарет осторожно обхватывает ладонями его лицо, вытирая кровь и грязь. Самое время задаться вопросом, как Криштиану может быть настолько слепым и не видеть того, что у него прямо под носом. Он все разговоры сводит к своим отношениям с Хамесом… а Гарет так открыто восхищается им.

Наконец Неймар переводит взгляд на автобус. Он раньше принадлежал «Барселоне», был роскошным, новеньким. Без сомнения, стоил сотни тысяч евро. Теперь его остается только списать. Он весь изрыт пулевыми отверстиями, одна шина сдувается, а запекшаяся грязь покрывает некогда блестящую краску.

Автобус их спас. Он позволил сбежать в первую же ночь. Пища и припасы, поддерживающие их жизнь, были благополучно перенесены внутрь. А теперь само присутствие автобуса — угроза. Банда точно будет его искать.

Неймар знает, что пришло время идти дальше. Если никто другой не собирается брать на себя ответственность, то это сделает он.

Неймар поворачивается к Лео.

— Мы должны выбраться отсюда. Сейчас.

— Нет! — Лео решительно качает головой. — Маске и Луис живы. Я не уйду, пока не найду их.

— Ты спятил? Эти люди видели нас. И автобус. Они жаждут крови! Они вернутся, мы не можем здесь оставаться.

— Ты не наш лидер, — огрызается Лео.

— У нас почти мишени на спине, ты не видишь? — Неймар повышает голос.

— Жери, — вместо ответа зовет Лео. — Какой план?

Жери не отвечает. Его глаза пустые, будто душа покинула его тело.

— Господи ты боже. Ладно, давай проверим дома Маске и Луиса, — соглашается Неймар. — Но сделаем это быстро, найдем их или нет, но выберемся отсюда и уедем подальше.

— А как же Серхио? — спрашивает Криштиану со слезами на глазах. — Мы не можем оставить его с этими… скотами!

— Мы его вернем! — решительно заявляет Неймар. Краем глаза он видит, как Лео вздрагивает.

— Хотел бы я тебе верить, — качает головой Криштиану, — но я не вижу вариантов. У нас нет ни навыков, ни рабочей силы.

Жери смотрит на них. По его щекам текут слезы.

— Не думаю, что Криш и Жери сейчас на это способны. — Гарет смотрит на Неймара. — Они истощены. А Криштиану нужна медицинская помощь.

— Мы все устали, — парирует Лео.

— В последний раз, когда мы разделились, все прошло плохо, — напоминает Неймар. — Я не хочу, чтобы пропал кто-то еще. — Он с трудом верит, что это его собственный голос так твердо говорит с остальными.

— Я отъеду на автобусе за угол. — Жери впервые заговорил с тех пор, как узнал о похищении Серхио. — Криш и Гарет подождут со мной, пока вы осматриваете дома.

— Мне это не нравится! — свирепо заявляет Неймар.

— Я не уйду, пока не проверю! — рычит Лео.

— Ладно. — Неймар вздыхает. — Ладно. Но если что-то пойдет не так, это будет твоя вина, Лео.

Тот с трудом сглатывает.

В том, что все уже пошло не так, уже есть его вина.

***

Гарет не уверен, как все дошло до этого момента. Он человек, который всегда жаждал простоты, но ее у него никогда не было, особенно с момента прибытия в Испанию. Прошло три года с тех пор, как он переехал в Мадрид, и как только он наконец начал по-настоящему понимать язык и принимать свой новый образ жизни, мир рухнул. Теперь он не знает, увидит ли когда-нибудь снова зеленые долины родного Уэльса. Он не может даже представить, что Кардифф наводнен зомби, но он должен признать, что наверняка так и есть.

До сих пор Гарет думал, что относительно хорошо перенес вспышку. Конечно, не совсем хорошо, но вполне сносно. С тех пор, как он стал профессиональным футболистом, другие люди делали все за него, заботились, помогали. Сейчас мало что изменилось. Гарет знает, что в ту ночь после Эль Класико, ему повезло оказаться в нужном месте в нужное время.

Он выбрался только благодаря Серхио.

Они никогда не обсуждали произошедшее. Иногда Гарету снятся кошмары, но бывают и другие моменты, когда он безуспешно ломает голову, потому что не может вспомнить деталей. Он помнит шум, хаос. Крики будут преследовать его вечно, ведь тысячи людей на стадионе были укушены и превратились в зомби. Гарет помнит, что бежал — искал выход, но не мог найти. Люди бежали в противоположную сторону, и Гарет упал, словно животное, попавшее в самую гущу столпотворения. Сильные руки Серхио подняли его на ноги и оттащили в безопасное место, на стоянку. Именно там они обнаружили Жери, который вел раненого Криштиану к автобусу. Неймар и Лео вплотную следовали за ним, оба контуженные, отчаявшиеся. Вот так они стали группой из шести выживших.

Теперь Серхио нет, а Гарет так и не смог поблагодарить его как следует. Они потеряли не только Серхио, но и дом, автобус. Гарет злится на самого себя. Это был его худший день с момента начала эпидемии. Он должен был спасти Серхио, но не смог, потому что был слишком занят, суетясь вокруг Криштиану.

Бесполезно обожать человека, который не видит в тебе никого, кроме товарища по команде или знакомого. И все же Гарет ничего не может с собой поделать. Бывают дни, когда Криштиану едва замечает его. Он знает, что они стали ближе лишь из-за недавнего ужаса, и потому, что Гарет играет роль его защитника.

Гарет никогда не будет достаточно хорош. Он не сворачивает бошки, как Жери, не обладает мальчишеской привлекательностью Хамеса. Его увлечение Кришем дорого ему обошлось, но отказаться Гарет не в силах.

Трое оставшихся тащатся в автобус. Жери плюхается на водительское сиденье и трет покрасневшие глаза.

— Жери, — неуверенно шепчет Гарет. — Все будет хорошо. Мы как-нибудь справимся с этим. Я тоже скучаю по Серхио.

— Займись Криштиану. — Жери вздыхает, будто на него давит тяжесть произнесенных слов. — Мне просто нужно немного побыть одному.

— Гарет! — кричит Криштиану с другого конца автобуса. — Где аптечка первой помощи?

— Сам ищи, — сердито выплевывает Гарет.

Криштиану смотрит на него широко распахнутыми испуганными глазами. Кровь все еще сочится из пореза, который он заработал, когда бандит свалил его на землю. Он открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но вместо этого всхлипывает.

— О, Криш, я не это имел в виду… — Гарет бежит к нему. — Смотри, вот аптечка.

— Да все в порядке, я сам, — выговаривает Криштиану между всхлипами. — Я знаю, что все уже задолбались мне помогать.

— Не в этом дело. Я… ну… я все для тебя сделаю, Криш.

— Сделаешь? — Криштиану смотрит на него с интересом.

— Да, конечно. Разве последние несколько недель не доказали этого? — спрашивает Гарет. — Я просто… не могу поверить, что сейчас все так плохо. Мы потеряли абсолютно все.

— Я знаю, — кивает Криштиану. — Поверь мне, я знаю.

— Понятия не имею, где мы окажемся в следующий раз. — Дрожащей рукой Гарет роется в аптечке. — У нас заканчиваются варианты.

— Безопасных мест уже не осталось, — вздыхает Криштиану.

— Будет больно, — предупреждает Гарет, осторожно прикладывая спиртовую салфетку ко лбу Криштиану.

— Итак, каков вердикт? — спрашивает Криш, перестав стискивать зубы. — Я все еще могу быть моделью?

— Ты прекрасен, — шепчет Гарет. — Прости, что довел.

— Все нормально. — Криштиану кладет руку поверх ладони Гарета.

Гарет дрожит от прикосновения. Будто по телу бежит электрический ток.

— Ты потрясающий, Криш. — Гарет спотыкается на своих словах. — Ты самый красивый мужчина, которого я когда-либо встречал.

Он делает глубокий вдох. Сейчас или никогда. Он не может поверить, что собирается попытаться сделать это. Он будет убит, если Криш уйдет.

Гарет наклоняется ближе к Кришу. Это почему-то напоминает самый первый поцелуй в его жизни. Он неловкий, неуверенный, будто Гарет вдруг забыл, что должен делать. Он нелепо прижимается к губам Криша, почти ударяя его в лицо вместо того, чтобы быть нежным и романтичным.

— Боже, — шепчет он.

— Meu amor, — улыбается Криштиану. — Давай попробуем еще раз.

— Неужели? — спрашивает Гарет, кое-как поворачивая голову, чтобы убедиться, что Жери на них не смотрит.

— Да, — кивает Криштиану. Они снова оказываются лицом к лицу. — Не думай про Жери. Сосредоточься на мне.

— Я не очень хорошо выгляжу, — выпаливает Гарет. — Не так, как ты.

— Гарет, — тихонько говорит Криштиану. — Ты очень красивый. И ты нравишься мне таким, какой ты есть. А теперь пожалуйста, поцелуй меня. Обычно я никогда не прошу так вежливо.

Гарет улыбается, и в уголках его глаз появляются морщинки. Он придвигается ближе к Криштиану, и на этот раз их губы встречаются в унисон. Гарет целует его медленно, словно упивается каждой секундой. Постепенно поцелуй становится все горячее. Гарет языком раздвигает губы Криштиану, исследует его рот. Все тело болит и колет. Гарет даже и не понимал, как ему это было нужно.

— Здорово, — ухмыляется Криштиану, языком обводя влажные и распухшие губы Гарета. — Только не останавливайся…

— Боже, парни. Вы должны на это посмотреть! — резкий голос Жери взрезает их самый личный момент.

Гарет разочарованно фыркает, поднимаясь на ноги, и направляется в переднюю часть автобуса. Криштиану держится в непосредственной близости от него. Когда Гарет смотрит в окно, то видит Неймара и Лео. Но не только их.

— Надо отдать ему должное, — тихо говорит Криштиану. — Он сделал это. Нашел остальных.

Гарет щурится, пытаясь разглядеть идущих. Он видит впереди Маскерано, уверенно шагающего рядом с Лео. Он худее, чем помнит Гарет, видимо, потерял часть мышечной массы. Рядом с ним Рафинья. Гарет не особо хорошо его знает, но видит радость в глазах Неймара, который воссоединился с одним из своих ближайших друзей. Он рад за бразильца. Хорошо иметь рядом ровесника.

А еще там Лука. Сердце Гарета чуть не взлетает. Лука, один из его лучших друзей, кажется, жив и здоров. Это больше, чем Гарет мог надеяться. Он не особо эмоциональный человек, но глаза слезятся, а в горле комок. Это потрясающе — видеть еще больше выживших, когда всего несколько часов назад надежда казалась совсем потерянной.

В группе есть еще один человек. Гарет замирает, чувствуя, как напрягается каждый мускул его тела. Он не может поверить, что это происходит. Не здесь. Не сейчас.

— Хамес? — Криштиану дрожит, его глаза широко распахнуты от шока. — Открой дверь, Жери, сейчас же! Это Хамес!

Гарет беспомощно наблюдает, как Хамес несется в объятия Криштиану.

Вкус губ Криша все еще остался на языке Гарета, но теперь Криштиану целует другого.

Гарет еще никогда не чувствовал такого глубокого разочарования и унижения. Лучше бы земля сейчас разверзлась и поглотила его к чертям.


	10. Мой дом — твой дом

Жери разрывается на части. Будто в отсутствие Серхио разучился что-то чувствовать. Он знает, что должен радоваться, что Маске, Рафа, Лука и Хамес живы. По правде говоря, так оно и есть. Видеть других людей — что более важно, людей, которых он хорошо знает, — неописуемо. Двадцать четыре часа назад жизнь Жери была сосредоточена вокруг дома и пяти парней, с которыми он там жил. Он не позволял себе верить, что так скоро увидит других людей, товарищей по команде… особенно в этом неспокойном мире.

Тем не менее, радости толком и нет. Хуже того, Жери знает, что группе не понравится, когда он скажет им, что не собирается здесь оставаться. Он не может… это все неправдоподобно.

— Жери… — Рафа подходит первым и обнимает его, уткнувшись головой ему в грудь. Жери смотрит, как остальные тоже обнимаются. Между Гаретом и Хамесом возникает робкий контакт. В любое другое время Жери рассмеялся бы, но сейчас сил нет. Затем он сам приветствует Хамеса и Луку, крепко обнимая обоих.

Наконец к нему подходит Маске, стискивает и трет спину.

— Я так рад тебя видеть, — шепчет он.

— Я тоже, Маске, я тоже. — Жери тихо вздыхает. — Погоди… — он замечает, что Лео плачет. — Что с ним такое?

— Я просто сказал ему, что с Куном все в порядке, — улыбается Маске. — По крайней мере, был в порядке какое-то время назад, мы разговаривали несколько раз первые две недели после начала вспышки.

Жери отступает, чувствуя, как сердце трепещет в груди. Он рад за Лео, но от этой новости его боль еще более ощутимая.

— Он в безопасности? В смысле… где он?

— Собирался отправиться в какое-то убежище на острове, — говорит Маске. — Сказал, что будет ждать там и никуда не пойдет, пока не воссоединиться с Лео. Но потом телефоны отключились, и с тех пор я не могу с ним связаться.

Разум Жери перегружен. Его переполняет чувство дежавю. Он помнит, как один из тех, кто забрал Серхио, упоминал про какой-то остров. И они хотели попасть туда. Возможно, он хватается за соломинку, но это может быть важным козырем.

— Мне нужно идти, — объявляет Жери, ероша волосы. — Мне нужно спасти Серхио.

Все смотрят на него.

— Жери, ты не можешь! — спорит Криштиану. — Один ты этого не сделаешь.

— А чего ты от меня ждешь? — голос Жери низкий и угрожающий. — Чем дольше я остаюсь здесь и ничего не делаю, тем больше вероятность, что они сделают какую-нибудь хрень. Они могут причинить ему боль, Криш.

— И тебе тоже, — парирует Криштиану. — Или сделать еще чего похуже.

— Мне уже все равно! — взгляд Жери полон отчаяния. — Я должен пойти за ним. Ты не понимаешь? Я сделаю все, что нужно. Объеду всю Барселону, обыщу ее сверху донизу, если понадобится. Я найду его и спасу… потому что жить без него не хочу.

— Жери… — Лео сморгнул слезы. — Жери, пожалуйста…

— Нет, нет, нет! — Маске решительно вскидывает руки. — Никто никуда не пойдет, пока мы все хорошенько не обдумаем.

— Я и не ожидал, что ты поймешь, — качает головой Жери. — Я и так потерял слишком много времени.

— Ты и Рамос. — Маске обдумывает эту мысль. — Видимо, вы в отношениях недавно. Я не ставлю под сомнение твои чувства, просто они мешают тебе видеть вещи ясно.

У Жери начинает все закипать внутри. Он сжимает кулак и готов кинуться на Маске. Он уже раздумывает над этим, но Лео хватает его за руку.

— Мы все хотим спасти Серхио. Конечно, мы найдем способ!

— Уже почти стемнело, — указывает Рафа. — Никто больше никуда не пойдет ночью. Это верная смерть.

— Мы все еще следуем комендантскому часу, — добавляет Лука. — Даже несмотря на то, что контролировать это больше некому.

— Комендантский час? — спрашивает Гарет.

— Это долгая история, и мы все объясним, когда мы все будем в безопасности, — решительно говорит Маске.

— Может, это плохая идея, — вздыхает Неймар. — Мы подвергли вашу группу опасности, просто находясь здесь.

— Теперь мы одна группа. — Маске обнимает Неймара за плечи. — Мы будем решать все проблемы вместе, включая Серхио и всю ту банду.

— Ты должен пообещать мне, что мы больше не будем терять время. — Жери смотрит ему в глаза. — Потому что я доверяю тебе больше, чем просто свою жизнь, Маске.

— Я тебя не подведу, — твердо говорит Маске. — Я не позволю, чтобы случилось что-то еще, если я могу помочь.

— Маске, мне не хочется поднимать эту тему, но… — неохотно говорит Хамес. — Но как же мы всех прокормим?

— У вас нет еды? — спрашивает Криштиану.

— Последние несколько дней мы обходились тем, что у нас оставалось. — Маске хмурится. — Я планировал еще одну вылазку, но зараженных становится все больше и больше. Безопасно передвигаться почти невозможно.

— В автобусе полно еды, — говорит Жери. — У нас еще больше было, но пришлось оставить. Но то, что есть, вам поможет.

Когда он видит облегчение на лицах парней, у него сжимается сердце. Это действительно было трудное время, они даже не могли нормально поесть.

— Ты уверен, что здесь мы будем в безопасности? — спрашивает Неймар. — Ты уж извини, но после сегодняшнего я уже сомневаюсь.

Маске издает мрачный смешок.

— Поверь, эта ваша банда сегодня не вернется.

— Не думаю, что ночь им помешает, — качает головой Неймар. — Их много, у них есть тачки и полно решимости.

— Ты не видел, как выглядит город ночью? — спрашивает Рафа, переглянувшись с Маске. — Вас реально давно не было.

— Давайте вынесем еду из автобуса и пойдем ко мне домой, — говорит Маске. — Поверь мне, сегодня все будет хорошо. Никто нас не побеспокоит. Во всяком случае, люди.

***

— Огонь развести? — спрашивает Жери, унося одну из коробок во двор дома Маске.

— Зачем? — озадаченно интересуется он.

— Хм, еду разогреть. — Жери умудряется не закатить глаза.

— Зачем это? — смеется Маске. — У нас вообще-то электричество есть.

— Черт, электричество? — у Гарета отвисает челюсть.

— Проверь! — Маске гордо ухмыляется, направляясь к входной двери, открывая и включая свет в прихожей.

Жужжание генератора приятно греет слух Жери.

— Как это вообще работает? — спрашивает Гарет. — Везде темно.

— Скажи спасибо Луке, — улыбается Рафа.

— Мне нравится считать себя мастером на все руки, — усмехается Лука. — Мне удалось раздобыть и починить три генератора. Они на газе работают и удивительно экономичны.

— Но все равно нужно аккуратнее, газ тоже не бесконечен, — объясняет Маске. — Но мы можем разогреть еду, вскипятить воду и свет включить, когда надо.

— Это чертовски круто, Лука. — Гарет лучезарно улыбается ему. — Никогда не думал, что буду так рад включению проклятой лампы!

— Никогда не думал, что буду так радоваться консервам, — говорит Маске.

Жери замечает, что один генератор заряжает мобильный телефон.

— Погодите… — он указывает на телефон. — Хочешь сказать, что твой айфон работает? — он ставит коробку на пол и подходит к генератору, чтобы посмотреть поближе.

Лука качает головой.

— Все телефоны вырубились за две недели. Я каждый день пытаюсь найти сигнал, но пока не везет.

— Я с самого начала всех из списка контактов обзванивал, пытаясь выяснить, что случилось с ними, — вставляет Маске. — Я связался с парнями из Манчестера и еще с парой человек, но вот уже шесть недель тишина.

— Похоже, вы знаете больше нашего, — замечает Жери. — Мы вообще были отрезаны. Ирония в том, что я правда был счастлив в этом чертовом доме, несмотря на очевидные опасности. Как же все стало… таким?

Маске смотрит на него с сочувствием. Жери это бесит — его все бесит. Он не из тех, кто любит жалость.

Не говоря ни слова, он отворачивается и идет обратно к автобусу. Осталось выгрузить несколько ящиков, и как только они окажутся в доме Маске, Жери наконец сможет отдохнуть и восстановить силы, чтобы утром отправиться спасать Серхио. Он решает взять сразу два ящика, так ходить придется меньше.

Когда он добирается до входной двери, у него кружится голова. Ладони липкие от пота, а сердце сердито стучит в груди. Желудок неприятно сжимается, и Жери понимает, что ел и пил последний раз чуть ли не больше суток назад.

— Рафа! — зовет он. — Помоги с коробками.

— Конечно, — отвечает тот, направляясь к нему.

Жери испытывает облегчение, когда ноша в руках уменьшается. Он опускается на землю и глубоко вздыхает несколько раз.

— Господи, Жери, все нормально? — на лице Рафы застывает беспокойство.

— Да… я просто устал.

— Держи. — К ним присоединятся Гарет и Жери протягивает бутылку воды.

— Спасибо.

— Ты уверен, что с тобой все нормально? — уточняет Маске.

— Да, просто день был длинный. Пока мы пытались избежать смерти, я забыл попить и поесть, а еще поспать.

— Вы с Серхио единственные, кто не спал, пока мы ехали, — вспоминает Гарет.

Жери допивает остатки воды. Он и не подозревал, как пересохло в горле.

— Можешь ванну принять, если хочешь, — ласково говорит Лука. — У нас есть проточная вода, надо ее погреть.

— Ну, совсем роскошно, — улыбается Гарет.

— Приведи себя в порядок, Жери, — мягко говорит Маске. — Когда спустишься, я прослежу, чтобы был ужин. Тогда и решим, что будем делать с Серхио.

Жери снова благодарит Маске. В миллионный раз за этот день.

*  
***

Он так давно не принимал настоящей ванны… Жери водит рукой по воде, глядя на появляющиеся пузырьки. Кожа красная от жары, а от пара запотели зеркала.

— Тук-тук, — зовет Гарет из-за двери. — Можно я войду?

— Наверное, — неохотно отвечает Жери.

Гарет заходит и неуверенно присаживается на край ванны. Его взгляд блуждает по помещению, будто он не знает, куда смотреть.

— Это круто, — говорит он. — Видеть дом Маске таким, где осталось все самое хорошее...

Жери поворачивается и смотрит на Гарета.

— Прости, я никогда не был силен в светских беседах, — смущенно говорит Гарет.

— Да все нормально.

— Ну, я хотел зайти и спросить, все ли с тобой нормально. Но потом понял, что это чертовски глупый вопрос.

— Как думаешь, где он? — спрашивает Жери. — Ты думаешь, они сделают ему больно?

Гарет кладет руку ему на спину.

— Я не могу ответить ни на один из твоих вопросов, Жери. Но очень бы хотел. Но я скажу одну вещь. Серхио не сдается. Он боец, умеет выживать, и если кто и может пережить такое, так только он.

Жери чувствует, что глазам становится мокро.

— Спасибо, Гарет, — говорит он едва слышно. — Надеюсь, ты прав.

— Парни, вы тут? — зовет из коридора Неймар. — Ужин готов.

— Умираю с голоду, но вряд ли смогу что-то съесть, — уныло признается Жери. — После случившегося кусок в горло не лезет.

— Мы все не ели с момента, когда уехали, — напоминает Гарет. — Жери, пожалуйста, хотя бы попробуй. Серхио бы этого хотел. Кроме того, тебе силы нужны, если ты собираешься его спасать.

— Тогда брось полотенце. — Жери удается слегка улыбнуться в ответ. В глубине души он благодарен Гарету за напутствие. Он решает присоединиться к парням за ужином, несмотря на то, что не хочет есть.

Гарет поворачивается к двери.

— Эй, — зовет Жери. — Не отказывайся от Криштиану. Покажи ему, почему он должен выбрать тебя.

— Черт возьми, — пораженно фыркает Гарет. — Так и знал, что ты нас видел.

Жери смеется, глядя, как он заливается краской.

***

Внизу в воздухе витает аромат консервированного мяса и овощей. Маске накладывает еду себе на тарелку, как одержимый.

— Полегче. — Рафа толкает его локтем. — Плохо станет, если столько слопаешь.

— Поверить не могу, что у вас так мало еды. — Лео хмурится, беря себе совсем немного.

— Ты, наверное, заметил, что передвигаться по городу не совсем безопасно, — вздыхает Маске.

— Вы хотя бы забрали еду у меня, — добавляет Лео.

— Прости. — Маске печально опускает голову. — Я не хотел ничего красть, но мы были в отчаянии.

— Ничего. — Лео пренебрежительно машет рукой. — Проехали.

Жери усаживается за стол вместе с остальными и втыкает вилку в мясо.

— А где Лука и Хамес? — Гарет оглядывается по сторонам.

— Несут первую вахту, — поясняет Рафа. — Но еды мы им дали, иначе они бы нас прибили.

— Первую вахту? — уточняет Криштиану.

— Да, — кивает Маске. — Мы по очереди дежурим по ночам, мера предосторожности. Это самое плохое время.

— Плохое время для чего? — Жери смотрит на него через стол.

— Зараженные. Их сотни, может, тысячи. Стучат ночью по забору, пытаясь пролезть. Как будто они нас чуют.

— Ты говорил про комендантский час, — говорит Жери, пока ест, любопытство все же берет над ним верх.

— В первые дни пандемии его строго соблюдали, — вспоминает Маске. — Когда еще была армия. Кто знает, что с ними теперь.

— Это было чертовски страшно. — Рафа морщится. — Они патрулировали улицы с пушками, и у них были мегафоны. Просили не паниковать, сообщали, что скоро ситуация будет под контролем.

— Наверное, самое страшное — это то, что они все исчезли, — серьезно говорит Маске.

— Значит, вы не думаете, что банда вернется ночью? Потому что это самоубийство? — наконец понимает Неймар.

— Они ни за что не рискнут, — заявляет Маске. — Никто не зараженный по Барселоне ночью не ходит. Это слишком опасно.

— Вам повезет, если вы сегодня хоть немного поспите, — добавляет Рафа. — Шум жуткий. Стучат, хрюкают, рычат. Прямо бунт.

— Хотел бы я сказать, что к этому можно привыкнуть, но нет, — невнятно из-за набитого рта говорит Маске.

— У нас в доме такого не было, — вспоминает Криштиану. — Ну, первые несколько недель точно. Немного иронично, на самом деле. Мы только-только построили надежный забор, а на нас сразу же запали.

Лео беспокойно ерзает.

— А я все гадал, где вы. — У Маске слезятся глаза. — И не подумал, что у Жери.

— Что со всеми вами случилось? — перебивает его Гарет. Жери чувствует, что он просто не хочет зацикливаться на потере их маленького убежища. — Как вы выбрались? И собрались все?

— Даже не знаю, — качает головой Маске. — Полный хаос был. Рафа, Лука и Хамес были единственными выжившими, кого я встретил. Мы нашли тачку и свалили со стадиона. С тех пор тут и сидим. Все припасы, что у нас были, найдены поблизости. Дальше ходить не рискнули. И не рискнем пока.

— Кстати, о закрытых пространства. — Рафа закатывает глаза. — Удивительно, как мы вчетвером не спятили от этого.

— Вы, похоже, знаете об этом больше нашего, — замечает Лео. — Слова такие, «пандемия», «заражение». Была какая-то информация о вспышке болезни? Кто-то пытался вас спасти?

— Не особо много мы слышали, — грустно говорит Маске. — Мы слышали лишь обрывки. Сначала в новостях болезнь сравнивали с бешенством. Мы знаем, что это передается через укусы, и это вызывает массивное воспаление мозга, которое убивает людей.

— Конечно, это не все, — хмурится Жери. — Мы видели, как людей кусали до смерти на стадионе, а затем они буквально восставали из мертвых. Собственно, переход происходил очень быстро.

— Жери! — Криштиану вскидывает руку. — Давай не за едой. Честно говоря, меня может стошнить.

— Не все превращаются быстро, — утверждает Рафа. — В новостях говорили, что некоторые люди более восприимчивы, чем другие. Кто-то превращается за час, кто-то за сутки.

— Власти сказали, что сделали только часть необходимых исследований, — продолжает Маске, тоже игнорируя просьбу Криштиану сменить тему. — Мы надеялись, что лекарство найдут, но инфекция распространяется быстрее, чем должна была. Она неподконтрольна вообще.

— Она уничтожила миллионы. — Голос Рафы дрожит. — Нас скоро почти не останется…

— Но есть одна интересная вещь. — Маске делает паузу между глотками. — Лекарство, надо которым они работали, было из человеческих стволовых клеток. Видимо, у некоторых людей есть иммунитет.

Криштиану резко перестает жевать и кидает испуганный взгляд на Жери.

— Давайте позже это обсудим, — решительно говорит Пике.

— А есть еще какие-нибудь теории? — спрашивает Неймар. — А как насчет острова? Лео сказал, что Кун ушел туда.

— Мне жаль, но больше мы ничего не знаем, — признается Маске. — Луис был сначала здесь, а потом увез семью на побережье. Он думал, что там они будут в безопасности, но… люди крали лодки, пытались выбраться по морю. То, что по телевизору показывали, напоминало побоище.

— Тогда у нас еще был телевизор, — влезает Рафа. — Гудели сирены и вертолеты летали… но потом сирены прекратились, а еще через несколько дней стихли и вертолеты.

— Люди превращались в этих тварей быстрее, чем их можно было спасти. — Голос Маске дрожит. — Я думал, что спокойнее сидеть здесь. Остров, куда свалил Кун — какая-то идиотская голубая мечта.

— Но мы надеемся, что это не так, — хмурится Рафа.

— Честно говоря, я даже не знаю, как мы так долго продержались. Лука помог с электричеством, очень. У него практичный ум. Но я чертовски рад, что вы все здесь. — Маске удается слегка улыбнуться.

— Маске! — Рафа тоже расплывается в улыбке. — Ты скромничаешь. Ты нас защищал, ты воин.

— Как и Жери. — Неймар смотрит на него.

Жери кладет вилку, внезапно растеряв остатки аппетита, которого и так почти не было.

— Я сделал недостаточно, — шепчет он. — Иначе Серхио сейчас сидел бы здесь и ел с нами.

Неловкое молчание затягивается.

— Возможно, нам стоить поговорить о том, что мы будем делать завтра, — говорит Маске. — Потому что… не знаю, как остальные, но я не позволю этим ублюдкам выгнать нас из дома, пока мы достаточно не подготовимся. И Серхио мы тоже не оставим!

— Что ты собираешься делать? — осторожно спрашивает Лео.

— На мой взгляд, у нас есть несколько вариантов, — начинает Маске. — Но у меня есть один, который мне нравится особенно.

— Даже боюсь спрашивать, о чем речь, — вздыхает Жери.

— Они забрали Серхио? — Маске сердито хмурится. — Все просто. Заберем одного из их группы.

— Как обмен заложниками? — уточняет Неймар.

— Это отвратительно! Я не могу быть частью чего-то подобного. — Криштиану аж бледнеет.

— Криштиану прав, — вызывающе говорит Гарет. — Если мы сделаем что-то подобное, кем мы будем? Нельзя, чтобы вспышка лишала нас человечности.

— Я не предлагаю причинять кому-то вред! — пренебрежительно говорит Маске. — Ну, если только они не попытаются напасть первыми.

— Конечно, хитрость тут сработает лучше всего, — размышляет Неймар. — Можем выехать пораньше и последить за ними. Один из них наверняка приведет нас на их базу, и, я надеюсь, к Серхио.

— Это рискованно, — возражает Маске. — Не говоря уже о том, что это отнимет кучу времени. А его, как говорил Жери, у нас нет.

— Если вас мое мнение интересует, — влезает Криштиану, — то наши шансы не так уж велики при любом варианте. Может, это Жери решит? Как далеко ты готов зайти, чтобы спасти Серхио?

Жери неловко ерзает на стуле. Все смотрят на него, их взгляды давят, как пресс.  
— Я знаю, что хочу сделать, — тихо говорит он. — Я точно знаю, что.


	11. Львиное сердце

Несмотря ни на что, Жери засыпает. Просыпается он от того же шума, который убаюкал его — зомби скребутся в забор дома Маске. Быстрый взгляд на часы — половина пятого утра, а значит, он спал около трех часов. Тело Жери все еще болит от усталости, а на глаза что-то давит, видимо, начинающаяся мигрень. Он тщетно трет виски. Сейчас не время поддаваться своим физическим слабостям; он так близок к тому, чтобы привести в действие свой план по спасению Серхио. Жери знает, что нужно быть сильным.

Повторяющие ворчания и стоны зомби продолжают звучать в ночи. Жери затыкает пальцами уши, но ничего не заглушает этот проклятый шум. Это сводит с ума. Теперь он понимает, каким образом определенные звуки могут довести человека до безумия.

Перед тем как все легли спать, Маске дал четкие инструкции — все шторы должны быть задернуты, свет без крайней необходимости включать нельзя. Но Жери никогда не был человеком, который любит придерживаться правил, особенно когда любопытство берет над ним верх.

Он крадется окну и смело заглядывает за одну из штор. Хотя снаружи все еще кромешная тьма, но Жери различает сотни движущихся фигур. От страха его всего трясет. Серхио где-то там, один. Где бы он ни был, Жери надеется, что он в безопасности, далеко от безжалостных орд зомби.

— Жутковато, правда?

Жери вскакивает, застигнутый врасплох. Он не знал, что в комнате кто-то есть. Лео таращит на него глаза. Жери думает, что его друг в тусклом свете похож на испуганного ребенка, который не может заснуть один.

— Да, — шепчет Жери, — остальные не врали, когда говорили, как здесь плохо.

— Знаю. — Лео вздыхает, приближаясь к нему.

— Не могу сказать, что заверения Маске вселяют в меня уверенность. — Жери отходит от окна и садится обратно на кровать. — Я слышу, как они толкаются и стучат по забору… я вспоминаю дом. Им было так легко туда пролезть, но их было мало…

— Забор выдержит, — заявляет Лео. — Я уверен.

— Серхио и про наш забор так думал, — грустно говорит Жери. — Но ладно, мне надо одеваться. Скоро ехать. Не могу дождаться момента, когда все это кончится, и Серхио вернется к нам.

— Вот… вот поэтому я здесь. — Лео хоть и попытался подойти, но все еще держится на расстоянии, будто хочет сохранить дистанцию между ними.

— Ты о чем? — Жери с опаской смотрит на него.

— Я не хочу этого делать, но должен. — Лео нервно чешет отросшую бороду. — Я не могу тебя отпустить. Оба плана слишком опасны. Тебе не выбраться оттуда живым.

— Да неужели? — Жери прищуривается. — Я не могу сидеть и ничего не делать. Я не могу его там бросить. Серхио не позволит, чтобы с нами что-то случилось.

— Ты должен позволить мне помочь, — настаивает Лео. — Я могу все исправить. Я знаю, что могу.

— Лео, ты ни в чем не виноват, — ласково говорит Жери.

— Нет, это все моя вина.

— Ничего не понимаю. — Жери качает головой, оглядывая Лео с ног до головы.

— Мне нужно сказать тебе правду. — Голос Лео хрипит. — Тогда ты должен будешь позволить мне спасти Серхио. Я перед тобой в долгу. Перед вами в долгу.

Жери заметно напрягается.

— Лео, притормози, окей? Просто давай поговорим, мы ведь всегда могли поговорить, да?

— Ты меня возненавидишь, — вздыхает Лео. — Мне невыносима сама мысль об этом.

— Я не смогу тебя ненавидеть! — быстро говорит Жери. — Несмотря ни на что!

— То, что я скажу, все изменит.

— Окей… — Жери с трудом сглатывает, желудок у него сжимается от волнения. В тени тьмы он видит, как у Лео на глазах появляются слезы. Что бы это ни было, это явно плохая новость. Лео обычно держится.

Лео садится на край кровати, бормочет, будто пытается собраться с мыслями. Он издает такие тихие звуки, что Жери не слышит ничего, кроме ворчания зомби за окном.

— Это я сделал. — Лео наконец поворачивается к Жери. — Я испортил забор.

— Что? — на Жери тут же накатывает волна тошноты.

— Я проделал в нем дыру, — шепчет Лео.

— Зачем?! — сердце Жери панически стучит в груди. — Зачем ты это сделал?

— Я… я просто плохо соображал, — признается Лео. — Я не мог больше оставаться там, ни минуты. Я должен был выяснить, что происходит во внешнем мире.

— Значит, ты подверг опасности нас всех? — Жери изо всех сил пытается скрыть презрение в голосе. — Да, Лео. Ты прав. Это ты во всем виноват. Мы потеряли большую часть припасов. Дом. Нас чуть не убили, а потом они забрали Серхио! И все из-за тебя! Поверить не могу. Не могу поверить, что ты это сделал.

— Мне очень жаль. Мне жаль, я знаю, что ошибся…

— Ну, по крайней мере, ты знаешь, что с Куном все в порядке, — огрызается Жери. — Надеюсь, оно того стоило.

— Я все еще не уверен, что он жив… — голос Лео срывается. — Но то, что я добрался сюда и узнал, что с ним все хорошо, помогло мне увидеть перспективы…

— О, я так рад, что тебе это помогло! — Жери бросает на него свирепый взгляд.

— Жери, ты должен меня выслушать! — умоляет Лео. — Я могу тебе помочь. Я все исправлю. У меня есть план получше! Я не позволю тебе сделать глупость, о которой ты потом пожалеешь!

— Как заботливо с твоей стороны.

Жери кое-как поднимается на ноги и идет к окну, повернувшись к Лео спиной. Он зажмуривается, делая над собой усилие, чтобы выровнять дыхание. 

В его мозгу возникает образ Лео. Он видит Лео в первый день, когда были подростками и только познакомились. Лео только что переехал в Барселону. Он был таким застенчивым, что понадобились недели, чтобы он начал хотя бы разговаривать с Жери. Уязвимость Лео делала его идеальной мишенью для жестоких хулиганов. Вот только никто из них больше его не трогал, как только Жери пригрозил надрать им задницы. Они стали друзьями задолго до того, как Лео встретил Куна, и задолго до того, как Жери полюбил Серхио. Они всегда были близки.

Жери даже представить не мог, что Лео вот так просто его предаст.

Он болезненно зажмуривается, пытаясь выгнать из головы воспоминания.

— Жери, насчет плана…

— Мне плевать на твой план! — обрывает его Жери. — Останешься здесь с остальными. Я не хочу, чтобы ты имел к этому хоть какое-то отношение.

— Я так и знал, что если признаюсь, то ты будешь так себя вести.

Жери смутно осознает, что Лео стоит позади него, видимо, боится подойти ближе.

Он должен ненавидеть его. Не только потому, что Серхио пропал, но и потому, что действия Лео подвергли опасности всех. И все же Лео никак не мог представить себе цепь событий, которую он запустит, проделав дыру в проклятом заборе.

— Жери…

Теперь он слышит учащенное дыхание Лео и чувствует страх в его дрожащем голосе.

— Просто отвали, — рычит Жери. — Мне надо думать про Серхио.

— Нет, — решительно отвечает Лео. — Нет, я не дам тебе это сделать без меня.

— От тебя не будет пользы, — холодно отвечает Жери. — Мы с Маске придумали план.

— Жери, одна сила не сработает! Тебя убьют! — Лео делает ударение на последнем слове. — Ты ведь знаешь, как ведет себя Маске, когда злится.

— И в чем заключается твой план, Лео? — Жери оборачивается и смотрит на него. — Может, нам просто свалить и поискать загадочный остров, где сидит Кун? Давайте вообще сделаем вид, что Серхио вообще не существовало никогда.

— Нет, не мели чепуху! У меня есть план получше.

— Лео…

— Вернемся к блокпосту, где встретили тех козлов, и предложим им обменять Серхио на другого заложника, — уверенно заявляет Лео. — На меня.

Жери в ужасе таращится на него.

— Ни в коем случае! — с вызовом говорит он. — Я этого не допущу. Даже после того, как ты признался, я буду защищать тебя ценой своей жизни.

Что-то в лице Лео смягчается.

— Я рад, что ты так сказал, потому что мой план Б нравится мне гораздо больше.

— Давай быстрее, — подгоняет его Жери. — Мы уезжаем через полчаса.

— Они должны где-то держать Серхио, да? Он же не будет просто ходить по улице. Он где-то в безопасном месте.

— Наверное. — Жери хмурит брови. Он не особо понимает, куда клонит Лео.

— Итак, мы сначала выясним, где он. Проследим. И отправим туда зомби. Они сами сделают всю работу.

— Погоди, что?..

— Дай мне поковыряться в их заборе. — Лео улыбается. — Мы справимся.

Жери недоверчиво смотрит на него, а потом замечает Маске, стоящего в дверях. Интересно, сколько из разговора он услышал?

— Это, конечно, полнейшее безумие, но может сработать, — ухмыляется Маске.

***

Серхио Рамос — не чья-то сучка. Вот почему он так злится. Как они посмели ударить его в лицо, а потом взять в заложники?

Нет, этого нельзя так оставлять. Он устроит этой банде ад. Заставит пожалеть о том, что они посмели с ним связаться!

Нужен план. Должен быть выход из места, где они его держат. Сквозь повязку на глазах невозможно сфокусировать взгляд. Он видит лишь черноту. Запястья болят от веревки, руки, связанные за спиной, неприятно ноют.

Шатаясь, он встает на ноги и осторожно идет вперед, но почти сразу же натыкается на стену. Он аккуратно прижимается к ней щекой. Ледяной холод — это точно металл. Серхио вспоминает, как мельком видел огромные склады на обочине дороги, когда банда в первый раз их остановила. Видимо, он в одном из них, в ловушке на территории банды.

Серхио идет в другую сторону. Стальная коробка всего в несколько футов длиной. Он ходит туда-сюда, пытаясь связанными руками потрогать поверхность, и вздрагивает, когда наконец находит то, что искал — острый кусок металла, торчащий оттуда, где соединяются два листа.

Идеально. Серхио улыбается про себя. Если он сможет перетереть веревку об острый край, то перережет ее. Он знает, что это будет нелегко. Впереди несколько часов работы, но сдаваться он не собирается.

В итоге он попросту теряет счет времени. Должно быть, уже ночь. Когда Серхио попал сюда, шума было полно. Он слышал, как подъезжали и отъезжали машины, а члены банды обменивались указаниями. Теперь же он не слышит ничего, кроме отдаленного шуршания зомби. Они наверняка на блокпосту, пытаются преодолеть преграду. У них нет никаких шансов — Серхио успел рассмотреть, что банда построила огромный забор.

Всякий раз, чувствуя, что силы на исходе, Серхио думает о Жери и остальных. Ему нужно выбраться, чтобы помешать банде вернуться к дому Лео и похитить кого-нибудь еще. Мысль о возвращении к Жери, о том, как он свернется калачиком рядом с ним, подстегивает Серхио в самые тяжелые минуты.

Веревка наконец начинает рваться. Теперь запястья стянуты не так крепко, как в начале. Серхио еще яростнее принимается тереть веревку о металл. «Ну же! — кричит он про себя. — Порвись наконец!».

Когда веревка наконец рвется, Серхио с трудом сдерживает ликующий крик. Это банда действительно самая худшая из всех банд на свете — они даже не смогли его нормально связать.

Он выбирается из веревки. Запястья онемели от напряжения, и Серхио встряхивает руки, пытаясь привести в порядок кровоток. В том месте, где соединяются двойные двери, виднеется крошечная щелочка света. Серхио идет к ней. Он умудряется разглядеть парня, которому, видимо, поручили его охранять всю ночь. В руке у него пистолет, но Серхио храбрый. Он знает, что может убрать этого парня, если будет умнее.

Он неохотно завязывает повязку на глазах и убирает руки за спину. При плохом освещении никто не сможет заметить, что он действительно освободился.

— Эй! — кричит Серхио в сторону двери. — Выпустите меня, ублюдки, мне нужно в туалет!

Парень подходит ближе.

— Не могу выпускать тебя до рассвета. Тебе придется потерпеть еще час или около того. Или в угол отойди, не знаю я.

— Ты же не серьезно! — рявкает Серхио. — Я тебе что, гребаное животное?

— Не я устанавливаю правила, приятель. — Серхио чувствует в голосе своего надзирателя крошечный намек на неуверенность. И он хватается за нее.

— Значит, ты хочешь сказать, что никто не дает тебе решать, как за мной следить? — Серхио фыркает. — Это просто смешно.

— Ты для нас очень ценен, — отвечает парень. — Эта ситуация должна быть… решена должным образом.

— Почему я так ценен? — Серхио понятия не имеет, куда ведет этот разговор, он просто знает, что должен поддерживать эту дурацкую беседу. Это может привести к тому, что появятся хоть какие-то возможности.

— Ты ведь поможешь нам добраться до острова? — спрашивает парень. — Футболисты, знаменитости… вы ведь все автоматически туда попадаете, да?

— Мне не хочется тебя огорчать, но я ничего не знаю ни о каком острове. Я в лесу отсиживался все это время. — Серхио ухмыляется. — Видимо, ты знаешь об апокалипсисе больше меня…

— Ты ничего не знаешь?

— Нет.

— Черт, боссу это не понравится, — фыркает парень. — Но мы все равно сможем тебя использовать, чтобы попасть туда, я уверен.

— Я ничего сделать не смогу, пока сижу тут, — саркастически говорит Серхио.

— Не играй со мной! — парирует парень. — Я не должен с тобой разговаривать.

— Да ладно тебе! Расскажи мне хотя бы про остров, — шепчет Серхио.

— Технически, это группа островов. Балеарские острова.

— Ты шутишь? — Серхио не может скрыть злость в голосе. — И это все из-за Балеарских островов? Вы и сами туда доплыть можете! Это легко!

— Нет, не можем. — На мгновение парень замолкает. — Туда пускают только важных людей — врачей, ученых, знаменитостей и богачей. Таких, как я, расстреливают на месте. Это если вообще до океана доберемся. Люди из-за лодок убивали друг друга, а потом, когда они добирались, их еще в воде уничтожала армия. Это было в новостях. До того, как их вообще перестали делать.

У Серхио кровь стынет в жилах. Он чувствует укол скорби — ему жаль этого парня, попавшего в ловушку жестокого мира.

— Я понятия не имел, что все так плохо. — Он глубоко вдыхает.

— Врачи на Ибице и Майорке работают над лекарством из стволовых клеток. Я все еще хочу верить, что они найдут его и пошлют поисковые команды за оставшимся в живых. Но они этого не сделают, это чушь собачья. Никто не будет переживать за простых людей, таких, как я. Они готовы позволить нам сгнить здесь.

— Ты поэтому в банде?

— Да, — торжественно отвечает он. — Вы или кто-то из других футболистов должны доставить меня туда. Это мой единственный шанс выжить.

— Иисусе, — вздыхает Серхио. — Мы могли бы тебе помочь. Не надо было выбирать этот путь.

— Это был не мой выбор.

— Ты же знаешь, что у нас нет лодки? — спрашивает Серхио.

— У нас есть, — заявляет парень. — В грузовике, на одном из складов.

Серхио сглатывает комок в горле. Впервые с момента вспышки он услышал какие-либо новости о реальной жизни, и признания парня из банды ошеломили его. Чувство вины поглотило его целиком, когда он понял, что все еще должен перехитрить этого парня, и когда сделает это, то обречет его на жизнь в Барселоне. Это будет безнадежное существование.

Серхио злится на весь мир за то, что все в этом апокалипсисе так ужасно.

Поток его мыслей резко прерывается пронзительным звуком выстрела.

— Что там, черт возьми?! — рявкает Серхио.

— Не знаю!

Он прижимается ухом к щели в стене. Слышатся шаги — парень уходит. Потом — голоса, банда переговаривается по рациям. Разобрать, о чем речь, почти невозможно, пока Серхио не слышит один конкретный голос, точнее крик.

— Вторжение. Повторяю, в заборе с северной стороны есть брешь.

Сердце Серхио учащенно бьется в груди.

— Выпустите меня! — кричит он. — Выпустите меня! Сядем в машину, я помогу вам добраться до Балеарских островов! Пожалуйста!

Теперь Серхио слышит зомби. Вдалеке раздаются выстрелы и крики, но парня, который его охранял, не слышно. Он будто растворился в воздухе. Серхио сдергивает с глаз повязку — больше в этой уловке нет смысла. Он снова и снова наваливается на дверь, толкая ее. Но это бесполезно. Замок не поддается.

— Помогите! Кто-нибудь! Помогите мне!

— Ладно, раз уж ты вежливо попросил…

Серхио от изумления падает на колени. Как это возможно?

Гарет распахивает тяжелую дверь, рывком поднимает опешившего Серхио на ноги и обнимает.

— Гарет… — шепчет Серхио сквозь крики. — Поверить не могу, что это ты.

— Теперь все будет хорошо, Серхио! — Гарет трет лицо ладонями. — Но мы должны вести себя тихо, быстро валим, пока банда отбивается от зомби.

— Это… это ты сделал?

— Вообще-то, это была идея Лео, — быстро отвечает Гарет.

— А Жери… он здесь?

— Они с Лео ждут в машине с южной стороны. — Из-за спины Гарета появляется Маске. — А теперь давай, Серхио, бегом!

— Маске? — у Серхио отвисает челюсть. — Ты жив?

— Я что, похож на зараженного? — Маске игриво выгибает бровь, прежде чем вручить Серхио пистолет.

Они на цыпочках проходят мимо первого ряда металлических контейнеров. Серхио позволяет себе взглянуть вправо и видит бойню. Зомби наступают на банду. Это похоже на фильм ужасов, и желудок Серхио сжимается, когда он понимает, что это очень, очень реально.

— Дальше нельзя, — заявляет Маске.

Впереди них путь блокирован одним зомби.

— Дерьмо! — шипит Гарет, выуживая нож из кармана.

— Погоди… — Серхио щурится на встающее солнце. Он узнает зомби — это один из банды. Наверное, только превратился. Несмотря на то, что лица парня не видно, инстинкт говорит Серхио, что это — тот самый парень, который его охранял.

Гарет поднимает нож, но Серхио хватает его за руку.

— Давай лучше я.

Слезы затуманивают его взгляд. Он берет нож и вонзает его промеж глаз зомби, его безжизненное тело тут же падает на землю.

— Ты был ребенком, не подростком даже… — шепчет Серхио. — Мне очень жаль…

— Нам нужно идти, — зовет его Маске.

Теперь они бегут вперед, и для Серхио этот короткий миг кажется вечностью. Он слышит рев двигателя, а потом глаза ослепляет свет фар.

— Это они! — с энтузиазмом восклицает Гарет.

Серхио видит Жери через лобовое стекло.

— В заборе еще есть дыра, там пролезем! — командует Маске.

Серхио уже не может доверять своим ногам, они в любую минуту могут подогнуться. Словно почувствовав его усталость, Гарет хватает его за шиворот и тащит за собой.

— Я так и не поблагодарил тебя за то, что ты сделал для меня той ночью на стадионе, — шепчет он.

— Думаю, ты более чем расплатился. — Серхио удается кое-как улыбнуться.

— Иди первым, Серхио. — Маске толкает его к маленькой дыре. Серхио протискивается через забор, остальные идут следом.

— Залезайте! — Лео распахивает дверь машины, жестом подзывая их.

Как только они все оказываются внутри, Жери давит на педаль. Серхио зажмуривается и откидывает голову на спинку сиденья. Он изо всех сил пытается отдышаться. Приоткрыв глаза, он видит, что они несутся по шоссе. И только когда они сворачивают с главной дороги, сбросив скорость, он осмеливается полностью открыть глаза. Через несколько ярдов Жери тормозит. Когда двигатель глохнет, Серхио слышит лишь звон в ушах.

— Серхио… — Жери оборачивается и смотрит на него из-за водительского сиденья.

Серхио бросается к нему и заключает в самые крепкие объятия, на которые способен. Уткнувшись головой Жери в плечо, он дышит запахом его кожи.

— Жери… — шепчет Серхио. — Господи, Жери…


	12. Я в порядке, честно

Вернувшись в дом Маске, они ничего не делают, просто лежат на кровати вместе, держась друг за друга.

— Ты ведь дашь знать, если тебе что-то понадобится? — осторожно спрашивает Лео, прежде чем Маске выводит его из комнаты. Жери с облегчением вздыхает, когда слышит тихий щелчок двери. Наконец-то они одни.

— Поверить не могу, что упустил возможность встретить выживших, — сокрушается Серхио, проводя ладонью по отросшим волосам Жери. — И я чувствую себя придурком, раз нормально не поздоровался с остальными.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя подавленным. — Жери тихо вздыхает, целуя Серхио в шею. — Все так обрадовались, когда узнали, что мы привезли тебя с собой.

— Они, наверное, не ожидали, что мы выберемся, — честно говорит Серхио.

— О, да я знал, что мы все справимся. — Жери смотрит на него пронзительными голубыми глазами. — Потому что я не собирался возвращаться домой без тебя. Все просто.

— Я рад, что ты не отказался от меня. — Серхио прижимается носом к его носу.

— Никогда. — Жери нежно целует его. — Как бы глупо это не звучало, я не хочу существовать, если тебя нет.

— Это не глупо. — Серхио едва заметно улыбается. — Я же классный.

— Да пошел ты! — Жери игриво толкает его локтем в грудь. — Пока тебя не было, я прошел через ад, каждая секунда была мучительной.

— А теперь я вернулся, чтобы устроить тебе еще один адский ад! — Серхио прихватывает губами мочку его уха.

Жери закрывает глаза, позволяя себе осмыслить случившееся. Серхио вернулся, он жив и здоров. Но это не значит, что он не пострадал — такой опыт наверняка его травмировал, и Жери знает, что должен действовать осторожно, потому что теперь Серхио нуждается в нем больше, чем когда-либо.

— Ты молчишь, — замечает Серхио.

— Я?

— Да. Мне жаль, правда. Прости за все, через что тебе пришлось пройти.

— Не извиняйся, — шепчет Жери. — Я просто хочу, чтобы с тобой все было в порядке.

— Ну да, хотя бы физически все нормально, — честно отвечает Серхио.

— Именно это меня и беспокоит. — Жери прикусывает губу. — Я понятия не имею, что я должен сделать или сказать, чтобы помочь тебе, чтобы похищение больше не терзало твой разум. Жаль, что я не могу избавить тебя от плохих воспоминаний.

— Твое присутствие помогает. — Серхио крепко обнимает Жери. — Со временем станет легче… в какой-то степени.

— Что они с тобой сделали? — Жери едва осмеливается произнести эти слова. — Они угрожали… причинить тебе боль?

— Нет. Ничего подобного. — Серхио качает головой. — Ты не поверишь, что на самом деле произошло со мной…

— Я могу попробовать? — мягко предлагает Жери.

— Мне… мне стало их жалко. — В глазах Серхио блестят слезы.

— Серхио, последнее, что ты должен сейчас чувствовать, это сочувствие к этим уродам! — Жери смотрит ему в лицо. — Они тебя похитили.

— Я не могу поверить в то, что позволил зомби убить их… — голос Серхио дрожит.

— Это сделали мы.

— Я был заперт, когда появились зомби появились, — вспоминает он. — Я даже не знал, что там происходит.

— Серхио… — Жери хмурится. Возможно, начинать этот разговор было изначально плохой идеей. Слишком рано… слишком.

— Парень, который караулил меня… он был напуган, — тихо говорит Серхио. — Он сказал, что меня взяли только потому, что на эти острова пускают только врачей и богачей. Все, что они хотели, это чтобы мы помогли им добраться до безопасного места.

— Иисусе! — у Жери от шока отвисает челюсть.

— Мне кажется, потом я его видел, — продолжает Серхио. — Когда мы с Гаретом убегали.

Осознание того, что говорит Серхио, бьет Жери наотмашь.

— Дай угадаю… он превратился.

Серхио кивает.

— Я избавил его от страданий. Мне пришлось. Это было правильным поступком.

Жери обнимает дрожащего Серхио, позволяя ему плакать, и чувствует себя бессильным. От слез дрожит все тело Серхио. Он никогда еще не видел его таким — слабым и уязвимым. Это разбивает Жери сердце.

— Мне так жаль… — шепчет он. — Мы сделали только хуже. Если бы мы знали, то поступили бы иначе.

— Ты не мог этого знать, ты спас меня, несмотря ни на что. Это… настоящая смелость, — признается Серхио. — Я бы сделал тоже самое для любого из нас. Я бы попытался спасти их любой ценой.

— Мы действительно думали, что ты в смертельной опасности, — говорит Жери.

— Я тоже, и к тому времени, когда я понял, что это не так, было уже поздно вести с ними переговоры. — Серхио вздыхает. — Я не могу поверить в то, как изуродовался мир. Лучше бы мы остались в доме и каждый день ели твои ужасные грибы.

— Мои грибы были изумительными! — настаивает Жери. — По крайне мере, они были свежей едой.

Впервые за это утро Серхио смеется. Этот звук согревает сердце Жери.

— Я помогу тебе пройти через это, Серхио. Чего бы это ни стоило.

— Я знаю, что так и будет. — Серхио улыбается. — Наверное, ты единственный человек на земле, который может это сделать.

— Я люблю тебя. — Жери смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — отвечает Серхио. — Мысль о том, чтобы выбраться оттуда и вернуться к тебе — вот, что сохранило мне жизнь.

— Не волнуйся, я больше никогда не выпущу тебя из виду. — Улыбается Жери.

— Ты всегда хотел за мной таскаться, задолго до того, как появились зомби. — Серхио шутливо закатывает глаза, но Жери видит под ними темные круги. — В твиттере то и дело появлялись твои цитаты из интервью… и ты постоянно говорил обо мне всяким случайным журналистам. Мне не очень хочется говорить тебе об этом, но… ты был одержим.

— Похоже, ты много знаешь о том, чем я занимался. — Жери подозрительно ухмыляется. — Кроме того, разве это не любовь? Это своего рода навязчивая идея.

— Да, Жери. — Серхио целует его в затылок. — Любовь — это навязчивая идея.

На мгновение в воздухе повисает тишина.

— Что же нам теперь делать? — наконец спрашивает Жери. — После всего, через что мы прошли?

— Будем жить, — заявляет Серхио. — И мы собираемся сделать каждый момент самым лучшим.

***

— Ты уверен, что он готов? — осторожно интересуется Маске, встречая Жери у подножия лестницы.

— Думаю, да. Это даже может пойти ему на пользу.

— Мне кажется, что это поднимет настроение всем остальным, — замечает Маске.  
— Последние месяцы мне лично нелегко дались. Нам удалось собраться, и это само по себе было чудом. Я думаю, это обязательно нужно отметить.

— Давайте устроим праздник, который нужно было еще вчера организовать. — Жери похлопывает Маске по плечу.

Лука стоит в дверях кухни. Его глаза блестят от слез. Он тут же кидается к Серхио, который с радостью его обнимает.

— Лукита. — Серхио гладит его по спине, а потом отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть в лицо. — Я всегда знал, что из всей нашей братии именно ты будешь знать, как справиться с зомби-апокалипсисом. Жери сказал, что ты врубил электричество. Я горжусь тобой, чувак.

— Ты даже не представляешь, как я рад тебя видеть, — отвечает на это Лука.

— Не так, как я рад видеть тебя! — Серхио улыбается.

Жери решает уйти и не мешать. Он уверен, что Луке и Серхио нужно много наверстать. Он пробирается на кухню, где его встречает отчетливый запах гари.

— Жери! — Лео беспомощно таращится на него. — Фасоль пригорела.

— Лео, ты ее мешал? — Жери слегка улыбается, хватая со стола ложку. — Вот.

— Спасибо. — Щеки Лео розовеют. — Как там Серхио?

— Довольно неплохо, учитывая обстоятельства. — Жери нервно чешет отросшую бороду.

— Рад слышать. — Лео сосредотачивается на сковородке, будто поглощен стоящей перед ним задачей. — Ты сказал ему, что это я испортил забор?

Жери достаточно хорошо знает Лео, чтобы понять — он пытается говорить беззаботно, но в глубине души напряжение и страх точно разъедают его.

— Нет.

Лео оглядывается на него.

— А скажешь?

— Не сейчас.

— Звучит не очень многообещающе. — В его глазах вспыхивает паника.

— Единственная причина, почему мне неловко держать это в тайне от Серхио, это потому, что я не хочу ему врать. — Жери вздыхает. — Но я не хочу, чтобы он тебя ненавидел.

— Я поставил тебя в дерьмовое положение, — признает Лео.

— Я не вижу смысла говорить ему об этом сейчас, да не только ему, всем. Ты запутался, но я знаю, что у тебя доброе сердце. И убежден, что ты не хотел подвергать нас опасности.

Лео хмурится.

— Ладно.

— Ты не на такой ответ надеялся? — спрашивает Жери.

— Это все, на что я мог рассчитывать. — Лео снова смотрит себе под ноги. — Наверное, это даже больше, чем я заслуживаю.

— Что значит больше, чем ты заслуживаешь? — Серхио неторопливо подходит к ним, разглядывая содержимое сковородки.

— Он спалил фасоль. — Жери пытается улыбнуться, но выходит слишком натянуто. Он надеется, что Серхио настолько голоден, что не будет привычно видеть его насквозь.

— Сколько еще осталось до еды? — интересуется заглянувший в кухню Неймар.

— Иди к остальным, садитесь за деревянный стол во дворе, — вторит ему Маске.

— Да там холодно же!

— Нет! День прекрасный для того, чтобы всем посидеть на улице за хорошей едой.

Жери наблюдает, как Неймар выходит из дома вместе с Рафой.

— Такое чувство, что мы устраиваем наше традиционное воскресное барбекю, — с ноткой ностальгии в голосе говорит Лео.

— Только из еды у нас консервы, — смеется Жери.

— Еда, достойная королей, — улыбается Серхио. — Пошли уже.

***

Жери внимательно вглядывается в лица девяти парней, сидящих вокруг стола под слабым зимним солнцем. Каждый из них выжил, они все пережили длительные путешествия к этой точке. На этот раз в воздухе не витает напряжение, настроение веселое и даже праздничное.

Маске раскладывает фасоль на тарелки Неймара и Рафы. Ему нравится, думает Жери, быть почти отцом для двух довольно молодых парней-бразильцев. Криштиану и Хамес смотрят только друг на друга. Серхио горячо рассказывает Луке и Лео о том, как он освободился от веревок, будучи в плену у банды. Нет, он вообще не боялся. Да, он знал, что выберется.

Жери качает головой и отворачивается, встречаясь взглядом с Гаретом. Бэйл гоняет еду по тарелке, и Жери чувствует, что он изо всех сил старается не позволить эмоциям его предать. Гарет просто не может смотреть на воссоединение Криштиану и Хамеса. Это очевидно.

— Так, — говорит Маске, доставая из-под стола бутылку шампанского. — Знаю, оно не охлажденное, но я решил приберечь его для особого случая.

Раздается громкий хлопок, когда вылетает пробка. Все взгляды парней за столом устремлены на Маске.

— Серхио, — продолжает он. — Я уверен, что говорю за всех: я счастлив, что ты вернулся целым и невредимым.

Серхио пренебрежительно машет руками, но Жери хорошо его знает: ему точно нравится внимание.

— Лука, Рафа, Хамес и я, мы никогда не теряли надежды. Вот почему мы остались здесь, мы верили, что мы не единственные выжившие, и однажды другие люди нас найдут. — Маске краснеет от волнения.

Бутылку пускают по столу, все наполняют свои бокалы.

— Мы так рады, что вы добрались сюда, и теперь мы все — одна большая команда. Давайте выпьем. — Маске поднимает бокал. — За всех нас!

Все повторяют последнюю фразу.

— Это было здорово, Маске! — хвалит его Криштиану, отпивая из бокала. — Боже. Я и не понимал, как мне не хватало игристого за едой.

— Я скучаю по всему, — вздыхает Неймар. — По всей жизни до апокалипсиса. Но я рад, что мы все вместе.

— Интересно, где сейчас Кун… — размышляет вслух Лео. — Надеюсь, он в безопасности. И ужинает с теми, кто ему дорог.

— Наверное, он на Балеарских островах со всеми, кто может себе это позволить. — Серхио пожимает плечами, будто это самое простое, что он может сказать.

Все тут же перестают жевать.

— На Балеарских островах? — медленно повторяет Жери. — Ты о чем?

— Туда ушли все. Мне сказал один из членов банды, — тихо говорит Серхио.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь уже сейчас об этом поговорить? — осторожно спрашивает Лука.

— Хоть у нас и праздник, рано или поздно нам придется решать, что делать дальше, — говорит Серхио. — Можем сейчас обсудить.

— Если есть хоть малейший шанс, что Кун там, то мне нужно идти, — настаивает Лео.

— Погоди, что именно это банда знала про острова? — спрашивает Маске.

— Один парень сказал мне, что там работают врачи, ищут лекарство. Что туда пускают только медицинских работников, ученых, богатых и знаменитостей. — На лице Серхио явственно читается неодобрение. — Вот почему они похитили меня, хотели использовать, чтобы добраться до безопасного места.

— Значит, простых людей они просто не пускают? Это отвратительно. — Хамес бледнеет.

— Да, но при таких обстоятельствах выживает сильнейший. — Криштиану кладет руку ему на плечо. — Разве ты не хочешь быть в безопасности, любовь моя?

— Я хочу быть там, где ты.

Жери уверен, что Гарет в этот момент закатывает глаза.

— Неужели никто не проявит ни капли скептицизма? — говорит Рафа с таким видом, будто ему уже много лет. — Это слишком хорошо звучит, чтобы быть правдой. Эти острова практически у нас под носом. Но мы последние месяцы почти не двигались с места. Наверняка кто-нибудь попытался бы нас спасти.

— Это единственная приличная зацепка, — неохотно говорит Жери. — Острова близко. Так что придется проверить.

— Ну, мы подходим под критерии и можем попасть внутрь! — с горечью огрызается Серхио.

— Если Лео идет, то я тоже. — Решительно кивает Маске.

— Я никуда не поеду. Ни в коем случае! — Гарет качает головой.

Криштиану разевает рот, в ужасе таращась на него.

— Гарет, почему? Ты должен пойти! Мы идем все, мы же команда!

— Вот именно, мы только встретились. Я думаю, что разделяться нельзя, — добавляет Маске. — Иисусе… это должен был быть праздник, а не решение пойти разными дорогами.

— Они взрослые люди. Пусть сами решают, — парирует Серхио. — Я никого не заставляю туда идти, особенно после того, что я видел.

— Ты не хочешь идти? — голос Жери дрожит.

— Иду, потому что ты тоже пойдешь, — отвечает он. — И когда я доберусь туда, то скажу тем людям, что управляют этим местом, что я о них думаю!

— Как ты вообще туда доберешься? — спрашивает Рафа.

— У банды была лодка. Не думаю, что теперь она им нужна.

— Я тоже не хочу идти, — тихо говорит Лука. — Я останусь здесь с Гаретом и буду следить за домом, если Маске не против. Если вам повезет, вы всегда сможете за нами вернуться. Или если все пойдет не так, вы сможете вернуться сюда, здесь будет безопасно.

— Мы… то есть, Рафа и я, тоже хотим остаться. — Неймар нервно оглядывает стол, и Рафа кивает в знак солидарности.

— Я не в восторге… совсем не в восторге, — вздыхает Жери.

— Хотелось бы, чтобы у нас был способ связаться друг с другом, — размышляет Маске. — Меня беспокоит, что я не могу до вас дозвониться.

Серхио издает тихий звук, который Жери интерпретирует как мрачный смех.

— У банды были рации. Думаю, их тоже можно утащить.

— Радио работать будет, — робко говорит Лука.

— Тогда решено, — подытоживает Серхио.

— Поверить не могу! — у Жери в груди заходится сердце. — Поверить не могу, что мы решили разделиться.

Радость от праздничного ужина испарилась совсем.

— Серхио, — нерешительно зовет Криштиану. — Ты уверен, что с тобой все в порядке? Ты достаточно хорошо себя чувствуешь, чтобы сделать это?

— Жестокие времена создают жестоких людей, — тихо говорит Серхио, одним махом допивая шампанское.


	13. Chapter 13

Жери просыпается с отчетливым ощущением, что что-то не так. Лучше не остановится, когда он поворачивается и натыкается на пустое место рядом. Он обводит простыни, где должен был лежать Серхио, и в животе тут же закручивается тревожный узел. 

Это начало того, что превратится в чертовски длинный день.

Все еще полусонный Жери плетется в ванную.

— Неймар, ты там застрял? — недовольно спрашивает Лео, а рядом с ним стоит не менее недовольный Рафа.

— Очередь в туалет, серьезно? — недоверчиво уточняет Жери.

— А на что еще это похоже? — огрызается Лео. — Если он дверь сейчас не откроет, я буду отливать прямо здесь!

— Ней, с тобой все нормально? — Жери прижимает ухо к двери, слыша громкое пение. — Думаю, он в восторге от горячей воды и нормальной ванны. — Он пожимает плечами и поворачивается к остальным.

— Когда нас было четверо, очередей не наблюдалось. — Рафа качает головой, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — У Маске хоть и большой дом, для десяти человек он явно маловат.

— Это ты мне говоришь! — бурчит Лео. — Храп Луки всю ночь мне спать не давал.

— Но мы хотя бы вместе, — грустно говорит Жери. — И это ненадолго.

Он уходит, решив оставить Лео и Рафу спорить с Неймаром. Спускаясь по лестнице, Жери слышит голоса.

— В принципе, это пиздец, что бы мы ни решили делать. — Серхио ядовито выплевывает эти слова, яростно перетряхивая коробку с патронами, которую вчера они принесли из автобуса. — Мы потратили слишком много патронов и сожрали дофига еды, поэтому оставаться здесь нельзя, особенно делая вид, что все хорошо, потому что это не хорошо.

— Тогда начнем готовится к островам сегодня, — заявляет Маске, уперев руки в бока. — Во всяком случае, большинство проголосовало за это.

— Никто не знает, как управлять гребаной лодкой! — Серхио сердито швыряет пистолет. — Мы же футболисты! Мы умеем валяться на яхтах, выглядя как с обложки. Но как делать другое, мы не знаем.

Обеспокоенный и уставший Лука мнется около него.

— Я просто не понимаю, зачем ехать прямо сейчас, — говорит он. — Мы плохо подготовлены. Нужно быть осторожными… внешний мир, ну, более опасный, чем здесь, в зоне.

Его меткое замечание заставляет Жери вздрогнуть. Он стоит по другую сторону от Серхио и, недолго думая, касается его плеча кончиками пальцев, будто здоровается. Серхио коротко кивает, но не улыбается.

— Кто-нибудь из нас знает наверняка о том, что сейчас происходит? — тихо спрашивает Жери. — Связь уже давно отключилась.

— Кто-нибудь будет нас искать, если это вообще возможно, — говорит Лука. — Я убежден. Наши друзья и близкие не могли нас бросить.

— Банда была уверена, что убежище на островах существует, — вспоминает Серхио. — И я им верю. Верю, что есть люди, которые пострадали не так, как мы. Им все это время было легче.

— И Кун мне говорил, что собирается на остров, где безопасно, — добавляет Маске. — Слишком хорошо для совпадения. Мы не можем упустить эту зацепку, она же единственная!

— Я и раньше переживал всякое дерьмо. — Лука говорит так тихо, что его едва слышно. — И говорю вам, что в море, да и просто вне этих стен, вне безопасного места, там… вы совершаете огромную ошибку.

У Жери волосы встают дыбом. Он понимает, на что намекает Лука, и чувствует молчаливое, вновь обретенное уважение к нему.

— Безопасных мест больше нет, — качает головой Маске.

***

— Сдается мне, что до нашего приезда у вас тут все было в порядке, — замечает Серхио.

— Мы были на грани голодной смерти. — Маске печально опускает голову, и Жери слышит стыд в его голосе. — Слишком опасно было выходить за припасами, поэтому мы просто оставались в доме и надеялись на лучшее.

— Выходить и правда опасно, — вмешивается Жери. — Зомби в городе намного больше, чем в сельской местности.

— Пожалуйста, не называй их зомби, — просит Лука. — Официально их называют «инфицированными».

— Но никто ведь больше не навязывает нам официальную терминологию! — Жери закатывает глаза.

— Нет, но «зомби» звучит как персонажи из плохого фильма ужасов, — вздыхает Лука. — Это слишком упрощает ситуацию.

— Ничего ее не упрощает! — Жери повышает голос. — Я тоже устал от этого, как и все!

— Боже, все как в доме у Жери! — раздается вскрик со стороны лестницы. Это Неймар, спускается вниз, взъерошивая вымытые волосы. — Каждый божий день мы начинали с ругани. И тут даже помыться спокойно нельзя!

— Мы не ругаемся, а обсуждаем, — поправляет его Серхио.

— То, что нам делать дальше, — добавляет Маске.

— А разве мы не должны обсуждать это вместе? — спрашивает Неймар. — Не надо ли подождать, пока все соберутся?

— Может, все были бы уже тут, если бы не торчали в очереди в туалет! — Лео тоже наконец спускает вниз, его лицо не скрывает недовольства. — Прости, Маске, но сейчас, когда нас здесь десять, стало тесновато.

— Вы вообще не понимаете, как вам повезло здесь оказаться! — лицо Луки краснеет. — Вы все избалованы. Все до единого. Отвратительно.

— Ну, Лео мог быть открыть свой дом, если бы захотел. — Серхио пожимает плечами. — Он же рядом.

— Оставь Лео в покое! — огрызается Маске.

— Мне не нравится твой тон. — Серхио прищуривается.

— Да прекратите собачиться! — орет Неймар. — Просто заткнитесь! Все! От этого никакого толку!

***

— Неймар прав, — тихо говорит Серхио. — Кто-то здесь должен взять ответственность на себя. И этот кто-то — я. Я всегда считал себя лидером группы.

Жери что-то легко колет в грудь. Как бы не менялись вещи, они сами остались прежними. Это напоминает ему о том, когда Серхио сомневался в каждом своем решении, тогда, в доме. Как ни странно, Жери все еще больно. Каждый раз, когда Серхио бросал кому-то вызов, он принимал это близко к сердцу. Он не может поверить, что всего лишь через день после спасения Рамос снова готов броситься в бой.

— О, так ты теперь наш лидер? — Маске упирает руки в бока, его лицо алеет. Жери уже видел его таким раньше и слишком хорошо знает, что друг склонен впадать в истерику. Эту линию Серхио не должен пересекать, особенно так рано утром.

— Серхио… — вздыхает Лука. — Не надо его провоцировать.

— Я Маске не боюсь, — мрачно ухмыляется тот.

Жери напрягается, видя, как Лео готовится хватать Маскерано.

— Что, черт возьми, тут творится? — по лестнице спускается Гарет, за ним по пятам следует Рафа. — Из-за чего весь этот ебучий шум?

— Они спорят, что нам делать дальше. — Неймар пытается сдержать едкую ухмылку. — И из-за того, кто наш лидер.

— Неймар, не смешно, — шипит Жери, все еще переводя взгляд с Маске на Серхио, опасаясь, что сейчас начнется драка.

— Опять! — фыркает Гарет. — Может, хотя бы на кухне будете разбираться, чтобы мы все поесть успели?

— Лучшая идея за утро, — с облегчением говорит Лука.

***

Через десять минут Жери и Маске готовят десять порций консервированных фруктов на завтрак. Общее настроение не сильно улучшилось — но Серхио и Маске хотя бы не начали махать кулаками.

— Разве не надо Криштиану и Хамеса подождать? — спрашивает Лука, сунув в рот кусочек персика.

— Оставь их в покое, — ухмыляется Серхио. — Можно подумать, мы не в курсе, что они там делают.

Жери косится на Гарета, который отшатывается, словно по команде.

— По крайней мере, у вас с Серхио есть какой-никакой самоконтроль, — говорит Маске, обращаясь к Жери.

— О, поверь, временами они пиздец устраивают. — Лео закатывает глаза. — Дома у Жери они нас заебали. Жери сначала врежет Серхио, но не успеешь и глазом моргнуть, как они уже трахаются.

Впервые за утро за столом раздается смех.

— О, пошел ты! Ты просто завидуешь! — Серхио пренебрежительно машет рукой. — Ни у кого здесь нет таких страстных отношений, как у нас Жери.

Неймар издает звук, будто его сейчас стошнит, а Рафа и Гарет фыркают от смеха.

— Вы можете хоть минуту побыть серьезными? — Лука перестает жевать. — Мне не по себе от мысли, что мы принимаем жизненно важные решения не полным составом. Нужно делать это вместе. Даже если мы решим разделиться, нужно быть честными друг с другом. Не должно быть никаких секретов.

Жери и Лео переглядываются. Да, Жери уверен, что есть некоторые секреты, которые пока не нужно раскрывать.

— Если тебе будет легче, то обсуждать и нечего, — говорит Серхио.

— Ты о чем? — уточняет Рафа.

— Нам нужно выйти за едой и оружием, неважно, кто именно поедет на острова. Иначе никто вообще не доберется.

— Если мы хотим подготовиться к путешествию на Балеары, то нам нужно вернуться к убежищу банды, — влезает Маске.

— Но его захватили, — говорит Лео, широко распахнув глаза. — Мы послали туда зомби. Весь район — смертельная ловушка.

Жери уверен, что видит, как Серхио крупно вздрагивает.

— Только там мы можем достать лодку, — нехотя добавляет Гарет.

— И рации тоже, — вмешивается Лука. — Они очень нужны.

— Не думаю, что Серхио готов туда вернуться, — негромко произносит Жери. На самом деле он уверен в этом, но Серхио будет отрицать это до посинения.

— Я единственный, кто может это сделать, — пренебрежительно говорит Рамос. — Я знаю, где они все хранят, забыл?

— Какая-то каша, — глубоко вздыхает Неймар.

— Но это надо сделать, — настаивает Маске.

На мгновение на кухне становится так тихо, что Жери слышит, как снаружи дует ветер. Похоже, что грандиозность стоящих перед ними задач наконец начинает осознаваться, и никто по-настоящему не знает, как с этим справиться.

— Я не знаю, что мы будем делать. — Лука вздыхает, озабоченно нахмурив брови. — Все против нас, если честно.

— Шансов было мало с самой первой ночи, — напоминает всем Серхио. — И все только становится сложнее.

Жери зажмуривается. Жаль, что он не может отгородиться от мира. Ему больно слышать от Серхио такой пессимизм.

— В любом случае… — Серхио вздыхает несколько раз, — начнем сегодня же. Так будет лучше для всех. Лучше, чем сидеть тут и трястись от страха.

— Наверное, ты прав, — соглашается Гарет. — Куда в первую очередь?

— Думаю, стоит начать с тихого пригорода. Нам не нужен дырявый автобус со спущенными шинами. Лучше найдем пару микроавтобусов. В приоритете — еда и оружие. Логово банды подождет, пока мы не будем готовы точно отправиться на острова. — Серхио переводит дух, чтобы закончить речь.

— Похоже, ты все продумал. — Маске складывает руки на груди. Его тон не лишен горечи. Кажется, зреет еще один конфликт между ним и Серхио.

— Отправляться нужно быстрее! — заявляет Лео. — Тогда можем выйти до наступления темноты.

Жери вдруг слышит за спиной легкие шаги. Обернувшись, он видит Криштиану — тот бледный, как полотно, и выглядит старше, будто несет на плечах всю тяжесть мира.

— Вот ты где, — говорит ему Неймар. — Скажи Хамесу, что если он не спустится через десять минут, я сожру его завтрак.

Криштиану открывает рот, чтобы заговорить, но не может произнести ни слова.

— Криш, ты в порядке? — нерешительно задает вопрос Гарет, его голубые глаза блестят, когда он смотрит на мужчину, в которого так явно влюблен.

— Я… — Криштиану заикается. — Гарет, мне нужно поговорить с тобой. И с Жери. Можете подняться наверх?

— Да, конечно. — Жери пожимает плечами, даже не представляя, что у Криштиану там за драма.

Гарет молча встает и сует руки в карманы. В том, как он двигается, четко прослеживается нежелание, но отказать Криштиану он просто не способен.

— Недолго там! — кричит им вслед Серхио. — Мы пока начнем собираться.

***

Криштиану останавливается на верхней ступеньке лестницы, прямо перед дверью комнаты, которую он делит с Хамесом.

— Гарет, мне нужно у тебя кое-что спросить. — Его глаза тоже блестят, но уже от волнения.  
Жери вообще не понимает, почему он здесь, почему его заставляют быть частью того, что тут творится. Отношения между Кришем и Гаретом, мягко говоря, неловкие.

— Конечно, — с сомнением говорит Гарет.

— Ты ведь не чувствовал себя плохо? — спрашивает Криш. — Ну, с тех пор, как мы поцеловались?

Гарет тут же вспыхивает.

— Нет.

— Уверен? — давит Криштиану. — У тебя не было головных болей? Лихорадки или чего-то такого?

— Нет, совсем нет. — На этот раз голос Криша звучит тверже.

Жери весь обращается вслух и складывает руки на груди. Ему все еще тошно от мысли, что он вторгается в чужую личную жизнь. Но ведь явно случилось что-то плохое. Очень плохое.

— Криш, что происходит? — Жери задает вопрос настойчиво, но спокойно. — Что ты не договариваешь?

Гарет тяжело сглатывает и делает глубокий вдох.

— Криш, где Хамес? Почему вы не спустились на завтрак?

У Жери внезапно пересыхает во рту.

— Боже, Криш, что с ним случилось?

Криштиану молча открывает дверь и входит первым. Они медленно следуют за ним. Жери знает, что-то, что он сейчас увидит, определенно плохо.

Хамес лежит на кровати и стонет от боли. Он весь мокрый, его трясет.

— Что ним? — в ужасе спрашивает Гарет. — Что ты с ним сделал?

— У нас был секс. — Криштиану громко всхлипывает и оседает на пол. — Прошлой ночью. И теперь он такой.

Гарет и Жери переглядываются, не зная, что делать.

— Может, у меня вовсе нет никакого ебаного иммунитета! — выкрикивает Криш между рыданиями. — Может, я все это время был носителем!

Хамес заваливается на бок; его тошнит.

— Я заразил его, — почти воет Криш. — И скоро он превратится в одну из этих тварей. Из-за меня!


	14. Хамес

— Не получится. — Жери качает головой. — У него нет зомби-вируса, это невозможно.

Он подходит к кровати и протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться лба Хамеса.

— Не надо! — Гарет молниеносно хватает его за руку. — Ты тоже можешь заразиться.

— Прекрати драматизировать! — упрекает его Жери. — Эта инфекция не так действует. Передается через укусы.

— Криш, ты его укусил? — в лоб спрашивает Гарет.

— Конечно, нет, идиот! — сердито рычит Криштиану. — Я попросил вас обоих помочь, а не ржать!

— Я не ржу, — устало вздыхает Гарет.

Жери трогает лоб Хамеса тыльной стороной ладони. Кожа горячая и липкая — у Хамеса жуткая лихорадка. Жери с трудом сглатывает. Возможно, он просто не хочет признавать очевидное. Симптомы зловещие, особенно потому, что вроде как появились из ниоткуда.

— Как ты, приятель? — мягко спрашивает он, поглаживая Хамеса по волосам. Он пытается говорить так, как будто ничего не случилось. — Скажи, как себя чувствуешь, можешь?

— Тошнит, — стонет Хамес. — Живот, судорога. Мне жарко.

— Не волнуйся, — успокаивает его Жери. — Мы позаботимся о тебе, сделаем все возможное, чтобы тебе стало лучше.

— И как давно он такой? — спрашивает Гарет у Криштиану.

— Это быстро случилось… минуту назад все было в порядке, а потом…

— Не понимаю… — бормочет Хамес, — чего ты так суетишься? Почему он так паникует? Меня это пугает.

Они переглядываются. Судя по выражению лица Криштиану, он не сказал Хамесу про иммунитет к вирусу. Это еще один секрет, разбивающий их единство, но Жери не имеет права говорить об этом.

— Просто беспокоюсь о тебе, любовь моя, — шепчет Криштиану. — Мне не нравится видеть себя в таком состоянии.

— Мне и самому не нравится, — морщится Хамес.

— Что же нам делать? — Гарет чешет затылок. — Может, позвать еще кого-то?

— Нет! — Криштиану тут же перегораживает дверь. — Я не хочу, чтобы они узнали!

— Не думаю, что это стоит скрывать, — возражает Жери. — У нас нет времени. Хамесу нужно подлечиться, желательно в ближайшие час-два.

— Думаешь, все настолько серьезно? — Гарет распахивает глаза от ужаса.

— Не знаю, правда. Но я не готов рисковать, мы должны сделать все возможное, чтобы помочь ему.

— Может, это просто грипп… — размышляет Гарет, принимаясь расхаживать по комнате.

— Но ты не знаешь наверняка, — говорит Криштиану. — Посмотри, как все быстро. Так делает инфекция — людям быстро становится плохо.

— Не всем, — отвечает Гарет. — Маске и Лука сказали, что люди могут превращаться в зомби и сутки, помнишь?

— Не обнадеживает как-то, — жалуется Криштиану.

— Кому-то нужно будет присматривать за ним, — со вздохом соглашается Гарет. — Остальным нужно будет достать антибиотики или что-то такое.

— Как думаешь, что со мной будет? — лицо Хамеса будто закаменело от тревоги. — Думаешь, я… боже… — он снова падает на кровать.

— Не нужно бояться, любовь моя, — Криштиану пытается говорить нежно.

Хамес пытается сесть, но его трясет от страха.

— Ты думаешь, что у меня вирус! Думаешь, что я превращусь! — его дыхание срывается.

— Никто ничего не говорил об этом, — говорит Жери с удивительным спокойствием, учитывая то, как внутри паникует. — Мы тебя не бросим. И поможем.

— Но вы трое уверены, что я в опасности, — задыхается Хамес. — Почему? Я даже не касался никого из зараженных…

Гарет опускает голову, а Жери молчит, глядя на Криштиану. Нет. Тот должен сам все рассказать Хамесу.

— Не совсем так. — Криштиану закрывает глаза, и одинокая слеза скатывается по его щеке.

Хамес откидывает одеяло, обнажая руки и ноги.

— А где укусы? Вы издеваетесь, их же нет!

— Возможно, дело необязательно в укусе. — Криш почти плачет. — Возможно, инфекция может распространяться и другими путями…

У Хамеса отвисает челюсть.

— Ты? Нет. Это невозможно. Ты бы умер.

— Меня… укусили. — Криштиану содрогается от болезненного воспоминания. — Это случилось в ту ночь, когда мы расстались на Камп Ноу. Моя рана неделями не заживала, но вирус так и не проявился. Возможно, вирус был слабым, не знаю.

Хамес становится еще бледнее, если это вообще возможно.

— А Жери с Гаретом знали, но не сказали мне? — его нижняя губа дрожит. — Почему ты мне соврал?

— Я не врал. Я просто не думал, что об этом нужно говорить.

— Ты думал, что это не серьезно? Иисусе, Криш!

— У него были свои причины не говорить тебе об иммунитете, — защищает Криштиану Гарет. — Это может быть опасно для него, особенно если вы доберетесь до островов.

Жери задается вопросом, почему даже сейчас, после всей этой чертовой драмы, Гарет так предан Криштиану.

— Прекрати! — рявкает Хамес. — Твоя влюбленность в моего парня просто жалкая!

— Когда мы целовались, он, кажется, так не думал, — рычит Гарет.

Хамес ошеломленно таращится на него.

— Гарет, не время, — подчеркнуто спокойно говорит Жери. — Хамесу плохо.

— Ты поцеловал его? — Хамес поворачивается к Криштиану. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что это неправда.

— Не могу. — Криштиану качает головой. — Мне так жаль…

— Только хуже становится… — Хамес издает странные звуки. — Мне так плохо…

— Хамес, пожалуйста… — шепчет Криш.

— Скажи мне, что это ничего не значило, — задыхается он. — Скажи, что этот поцелуй был ошибкой. Что ты сделал это лишь потому, что думал, что больше никогда меня не увидишь.

Гарет пятится к двери, его взгляд полон боли. Как будто он смирился с тем фактом, что Криштиану собирается публично его отвергнуть.

— Я не уверен в том, что это значит, — дрожащим голосом отвечает Криштиану. — Гарет заботился обо мне, пока мы были в доме. Он защитил меня, и мы стали близки. По правде говоря, я не заслуживаю ни одного из вас.

Гарет дрожит. Он смотрит прямо на Криштиану пронзительным взглядом, в уголках глаз застыли слезы.

— Я… — заикается Гарет. — Я думаю, что нам следует сосредоточиться на том, чтобы дать Хамесу антибиотики. Они считают, что правильные лекарства могут замедлить развитие вируса, не так ли? Я думаю, это единственный способ ему помочь.

— Я согласен, — тихо говорит Жери. — Нам нужно ехать. Сейчас.

— А больше ничего мы не можем сделать? — Криштиану почти умоляет.

— Если не считать того, что мы должны найти врача, то нет. — Жери смотрит в пол.

— Можем проверить больницы, — предлагает Гарет. — Может, там кто-то есть, помогает выжившим.

— У нас нет времени, идиот! — глаза Криша снова наполняются слезами.

— Разделимся на две группы, — решительно говорит Жери. — Одна группа направится в ближайшую аптеку за антибиотиками, а другая пойдет проверять больницы.

— Это слишком опасно, — качает головой Хамес.

— Нужно попытаться, — говорит ему Гарет.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты остался со мной, Жери, — умоляет Хамес. — Я не доверяю ни одному из них.

— Я хотел бы, но не могу, — говорит Жери. — Я уже несколько раз участвовал в вылазках, парнями понадобится мой опыт.

— Останусь я, — заявляет Криштиану. — А вы с Гаретом идите вниз.

— Ты же понимаешь, что мы должны все рассказать остальным?

Криш молча кивает.

— А если он превратится? — нерешительно спрашивает Гарет, задержавшись у двери. — Ты же будешь с ним. Один.

— Однажды Криша уже кусали, забыл? — с горечью напоминает Хамес. — Сомневаюсь, что смогу причинить ему боль. Определенно не такую сильную, как он причинил мне.

Но Гарет и Жери принимают это как сигнал к отъезду.

***

Во второй раз за это утро Жери спускается по лестнице с очень плохим предчувствием. За ним по пятам идет Гарет.

— Где остальные? — спрашивает он у Неймара, который моет посуду на кухне вместе с Рафой.

— Автобус ремонтируют, — отвечает тот.

— Выйдите оба на улицу, план изменился. — Жери тяжело вздыхает.

— Что происходит? — голос Рафы дрожит, будто он предчувствует плохие новости.

Жери ему не отвечает, только громко топает ногами, идя к выходу.

— Ладно, всем на улицу! — он властно хлопает в ладоши.

— Тачка будто взорвалась, — говорит Лука, смотря на него из автобуса.

Лео, Маске и Серхио высовываются наружу.

— Он все еще ездит, — Серхио ухмыляется. — Даже пули не помешали. — Заметив взволнованное лицо Жери, он мгновенно перестает улыбаться.

— Народ, не знаю, как сказать. Хамес нездоров, — начинает Жери.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что это не грипп, — морщится Лука. — Если это так, мы все в конечном итоге заболеем. Все станет еще хуже.

— Мы боимся, что это нечто хуже гриппа, — вмешивается Гарет.

— О нет… — у Серхио отвисает челюсть.

Лука бросает инструменты и вылезает из автобуса.

— Что значит «хуже»?

— Это может быть вирус, — вздыхает Лео.

— Что? — в ужасе переспрашивает Маске — Когда его укусили?

— Не кусали, — тихо отвечает Лео. — Но укусили Криштиану несколько месяцев назад. На Камп Ноу.

— У него была рана, когда я его нашел, — добавляет Жери. — Но я не думал, что это укус. Пока Лео не додумался.

— Он во всем признался, ему было очень жаль, — умоляюще говорит Гарет. — Мы подумали, что у него иммунитет к вирусу. Беспокоились, что власти найдут его и начнут проводить эксперименты, поэтому решили его защитить.

— Вот и все, больше никаких секретов. — Лука разочарованно качает головой. — Ты не думал, что мы все должны об этом знать?

— Мы обещали Кришу, что никому об этом не расскажем, — отвечает Жери. — Это ведь его секрет.

— Это безумие! Это просто смешно! — Маске заливается краской и сжимает зубы от гнева. — Я хочу, чтобы он убрался из моего дома, немедленно!

— Не будь таким отмороженным! — огрызается Гарет.

— Слушай, мы можем разобраться с Криштиану позже, — мрачно говорит Жери. — Прямо сейчас Хамесу нужна наша помощь.

— Вы действительно верите, что Криштиану заразил его? — спрашивает Неймар.

— Мы считаем, что это возможно, да, — кивает Жери. — Он мог заразиться иной разновидностью этого заболевания.

— Ему очень плохо, — говорит Гарет с жуткой тоской в голосе. — У нас нет времени, нужно попытаться сделать что-то прямо сейчас.

— А что мы можем сделать? — Маске вскидывает руки. — Весь мир заражен, я сомневаюсь, что эту заразу вообще можно победить. Ему осталось жить несколько часов, если все так, как есть.

— Пожалуйста, не говори так. — Рафа прикрывает глаза, чтобы не показывать слез. — Он наш друг, даже стал нашим братом за эти недели, что мы провели здесь. Мы должны помочь ему, Маске.

— Кто-то из нас должен пойти в ближайшую аптеку за антибиотиками, — влезает Жери. — Остальным придется обыскать больницы, чтобы найти какого-нибудь врача.

— Никого не осталось, — горько говорит Лука. — Я уверен.

— Но нужно попытаться! — упорствует Гарет. — Мы в долгу перед ним. Где-то должен остаться тот, кто хоть что-то знает о вирусе!

— Это может оказаться самым опасным, что мы делали, — говорит Серхио. — Обыск больниц — выстрел в темноту.

— Есть другие предложения? — спрашивает Жери.

— Нет, — неохотно отвечает Серхио.

— Криштиану с ним? — вмешивается Неймар.

— Да. Отказался уходить.

— Мы не можем оставить его наедине с Хамесом, даже если у него иммунитет к вирусу, — безапелляционно заявляет Серхио. — Он сбежал после того, как его укусили в прошлый раз, потому что вылез через окно.

— Я его нашел, — вспоминает Жери. — Не хотел бы я, чтобы они остались вдвоем, если Хамес превратится… у Криша не будет шансов.

— Двое должны остаться следить за домом, — влезает Маске.

— Мы останемся, — вызывается Рафа. — Присмотрим за Криштиану.

— Спасибо, это хорошо, — кивает ему Жери. — Что остальные?

— Гарет, отведи Лео и Маске в аптеку, — командует Серхио. — Лука, Жери и я займемся больницами.

— Ты будто не хочешь работать со мной, — саркастически говорит Маске, поглядывая на Серхио.

— А ты бы очень хотел, чтобы я уделял тебе больше времени, дорогой? — Рамос свирепо смотрит на него.

— Ради всего святого, прекращайте! — ругается Лука.

— Нам пора, народ, — настаивает Жери. — Лео, до ближайшей аптеки далеко?

— Пять минут вниз по дороге.

— Тогда это много времени не займет, — с облегчением говорит Жери. — Вернетесь быстрее нас.

— Будьте осторожны, — предупреждает их Серхио. — Держитесь ближе к друг другу. И не бойтесь использовать оружие, если будет нужно.

Гарет и Маске важно кивают.

Лео гулко сглатывает.

— Сделаем для Хамеса все, что в наших силах, — тихо говорит он.

— А какой у тебя план относительно больниц? — спрашивает Лука.

— Наверное… разберемся, когда найдем хоть одну, — мрачно говорит Жери, тяжело сглотнув комок в горле. По правде говоря, он никогда так не сомневался в чем-либо.


	15. Аптека

Гарет чувствует себя ужасно неуютно в одной машине с Маске и Лео, пока они едут в аптеку. Дело не в том, что с ними что-то не так — они славные парни, да. Но они ему ему не то чтобы друзья, по правде говоря.

Маске за рулем, рядом с ним Лео. До Гарета доходит, что он понятия не имеет, куда именно его везут. Большая это аптека или маленькая, разграбили ее уже или нет. Из всех троих именно у Гарета самый большой опыт борьбы с зомби. Он лишь пару раз видел Лео в деле, хоть он и маэстро на футбольном поле, с зомби у него не все так гладко. Маске — величина неизвестная. Гарет видел его вспыльчивость, и это напрягает. Если он взбесится, все кончится плохо, живыми они не выберутся.

— Я говорил именно то, что говорил, — рычит Маске, сжимая руль до побелевших костяшек. — Я хочу, чтобы Криштиану и Хамес убрались из моего дома.

— Это прямо так важно? — спрашивает Лео. — Мы через несколько дней уедем. Я не готов ждать, раз есть возможность найти Куна.

— Может, нам придется уехать раньше, — отвечает Маске. — Хамес к нашему возвращению уже может превратиться.

У Гарета кровь стынет в жилах. Какие-то части их разговора он все еще пытается разобрать, но эта фраза ясна просто кристально. Он постоянно мысленно возвращается к образу несчастного Хамеса, лежащего в постели, около него — обеспокоенный Криштиану. Какой бы извращенной не казалась мысль, Гарет ни за что себе не просит, если Хамес превратится.

Как только машина заворачивает за последний угол жилого квартала, Маске изо всех сил давит на тормоз.

Дорога полна зомби.

— О нет… — Лео обескуражено бьется головой о сложенные руки.

— И что нам теперь делать? — Маске оборачивается и смотрит на Гарета.

— Как далеко до аптеки?

— Пара кварталов. Но шансов нет, тут полно зараженных.

— Надо вернуться. — Глаза Лео полны отчаяния.

— Нет, ни в коем случае, — противится Гарет. — Мы должны.

— Да это бессмысленно! — Маске возмущенно вскидывает руки. — Хамесу мы уже ничем не поможем.

— Серхио и Жери думают иначе. Иначе они бы не искали больницы.

— Это был их выбор! — поправляет его Маске. — Нам повезет, если мы их когда-нибудь снова увидим. Нельзя было рисковать жизнями из-за этой херни!

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — шепчет Лео. — Не делай вид, что у тебя совсем не осталось надежды.

Но Маске ответить не успевает — зомби их заметили.

— Гони! — истошно кричит Гарет. — Ногу отпусти, гони!

Дежавю. После начала апокалипсиса они только и делают, что убегают. Гарета это уже начинает заебывать.

Маске давит на газ, и машина стремительно проносится мимо первой группы зомби. Они сбились в кучу и плетутся от улицы к улице. От этого вида у Гарета сжимается желудок.

Когда машина наконец тормозит, ему кажется, что его сейчас стошнит.

— Черт побери, ты серьезно? — он даже дышать толком не может.

— Скажи, что справился бы лучше. — Маске вздыхает и со стуком утыкается головой в руль.

Внезапно Гарет ощущает тоску по Серхио и Жери больше, чем раньше.

— Ладно, — говорит Лео, нарушая молчание. — Окей. Мы на месте.

Гарет даже не успел оглядеться как следует. Он смотрит в окно и, к вящей радости, видит вывеску «Аптека».

— Лекарства под замком наверняка, — размышляет он вслух. — Так было в последней аптеке, где мы чуть не потеряли Жери.

Лео оглядывается на него.

— Хочешь сказать, что вылазка легкой не будет.

— А хоть что-то легким бывает? — спрашивает Маске, криво ухмыляясь.

Не говоря ни слова, Гарет сует каждому из них по топору, в довесок к оружию, которое у них уже есть.

— Стараемся делать все без шума, — говорит Лео. — Войдем, найдем лекарства, возьмем и сразу домой.

— Так просто звучит, — фыркает Маске.

— Будь начеку, — добавляет Гарет, открывая дверь. — Маловероятно, что мы будем одни.

Воздух на улице мгновенно становится гнетущим, будто слишком жарко, чтобы дышать. Гарет неуверенно переминается с ноги на ноги, перенося свой вес. Тревога может проявляться по-разному. Возможно, напряжение такого рода для него — это слишком. Не помогает и то, что двое его спутников вообще не хотели здесь оказаться.

— Черт! — Лео тычет в дверь. Она заколочена досками. — Придется ломать.

— Нет, — качает головой Гарет. — Давайте посмотрим с другой стороны. Может, есть другой вход.

Они выстраиваются в линию и крадутся вдоль стены.

— Классно. — Маске закатывает глаза, кажется, в сотый раз за день. — Тут везде забор.

— Я просто дыру прорублю. — Пожимает плечами Лео. Будто его вообще не волнует такая задача. Маске и Гарет обмениваются мрачными взглядами, но не спорят.

Они смотрят, как Лео топором пытается прорубить деревянное ограждение. В животе Гарета тошнотворной волной поднимается тревога. Есть что-то зловещее в том, как Лео взмахивает топором. И точно неясно, что именно.

Лео осторожно просовывает голову в проделанную дыру.

— Я не вижу никаких зомби, — говорит он.

— Это ведь хорошо? — спрашивает Маске у Гарета.

— Черт его знает. — Он качает головой. — Кто-то охраняет это место. Они все еще могут быть внутри. Живые или мертвые.

— Тогда будем осторожны.

Он медлить уже поздно, потому что Лео пролезает через дыру в заборе. Маске пожимает плечами и легко пробирается вслед за ним. Гарет застревает сразу же. Щепки дерева впиваются в бока, разрывая рубашку.

— Эй! — кричит он, неуклюже размахивая руками и ногами. — Может, мне поможет кто?

Маске и Лео одновременно хохочут в полный голос.

— Не смешно! — Гарет чувствует, как краснеет его лицо. — Я больше и выше вас обоих.

— Маске? — говорит Лео. — Он что, смеется над нами потому, что мы коротышки?

— Именно так, как мне кажется, — ухмыляется Маске.

— Это неприятно, — качает головой Лео.

— Да ладно вам, ребята! — Гарет чувствует обиду. — Просто помоги пролезть. Неудобно же.

Оба аргентинца продолжают широко улыбаться, небрежно приближаясь к нему. Гарет вздыхает с облегчением — через несколько секунд он будет свободен.

И тут он слышит шум позади. Безошибочно узнаваемое рычание и бульканье, которые может издавать лишь зомби.

Маске и Лео застывают на месте.

— Откуда это? — спрашивает Лео, панически тараща глаза.

— Сзади меня вроде. — Сердце Гарета грозит вылететь из груди. Это плохо. Очень плохо.

Маске хватает его за руки и начинает тянуть изо всех сил.

— Не волнуйся, мы тебя вытащим! — решительно говорит он. — С тобой все будет в порядке!

Лео колеблется, не зная, что делать, а потом хватает топор и начинает рубить забор ближе к Гарету.

— Не поможет! — Гарет дергается, отчаянно пытаясь освободиться. Шум становится все громче, зомби совсем близко. В любую минуту монстр вонзит зубы ему в ногу.

Гарет закрывает глаза. Вот и все. Он так долго боролся, и все напрасно.

— Все! — прорезает воздух голос Маске.

Забор поддается топору, и Маске затаскивает Гарета в безопасное место. Тот едва может поверить, что кто-то снова спас его от близкой смерти.

Шансов переварить случившееся нет, потому что в дыру в заборе всовывается голова зомби.

— Пошел на хуй! — орет Лео, вонзая топор в череп твари. — Сдохни наконец!

— Лео! — Маске изумленно таращится на него. — И после этого они говорят, что у меня проблемы с гневом!

Гарет криво улыбается.

— Лео, ты только что убил человека, — говорит Маске, вытирая пот со лба.

— Это уже не человек был, — возражает Лео, вытирая окровавленный топор о траву. — Я сделал ему одолжение, избавил от страданий.

— Я даже сейчас не могу это так воспринимать, — морщится Маске.

— Никто из нас не хочет убивать, — тихо говорит Гарет. — Но нам придется делать все, чтобы выжить.

— Я сделаю все, чтобы вернуться к Куну, — шепчет Лео. Он опускается на землю, и Гарет замечает, что он тоже весь вспотел. Кроме того, у него даже на свитере влажные пятна.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Гарет.

Лео несколько раз вздыхает, а потом его рвет.

— Матерь божья! — Маске подлетает к нему. — Разве тебя все время после убийства инфицированных все время рвет?

— Нет. Я не брезгливый.

Гарет закрывает глаза.

— Как Хамес утром… — после своих слов он чувствует себя странно виноватым.

Маске трогает лоб Лео.

— Он весь горит.

— Ты не… — Гарет едва может поверить, что собирается задать этот вопрос. — Ты не был с Кришем?

— Конечно, нет! Я верен Куну! — Лео выглядит именно таким оскорбленным, как представлял себе Гарет.

— Я же говорил, что это смешно, — фыркает Маске.

— У меня такое чувство, что это грипп, — стонет Лео.

— Потому что это он и есть, — уверенно говорит Маске. — Как и у Хамеса.

— Мы наверняка не знаем. — У Гарета во рту сухо, как в Сахаре. — Это может быть совпадением.

— Не бывает таких совпадений, — уже громче говорит Маске. — Благодаря Хамесу и Кришу мы отправили Жери, Серхио и Луку на верную смерть. Ты ведь понимаешь? Они не вернутся скорее всего. Там слишком опасно.

— Вернутся, — спорит Гарет. — Я в них верю. Найдут помощь и вернутся.

— Не хочу терять Жери, — слабым голосом говорит Лео. — Я почти с детства его знаю.

— Постарайся не думать об этом сейчас, — просит Маске. — Разграбим аптеку, а потом отвезем тебя домой.

Ладно, Маске хотя бы готов войти в эту чертову аптеку. А Гарет не уйдет, пока не достанет антибиотики, нужные Хамесу.

— Тогда пошли. Быстрее начнем, быстрее закончим, — говорит он в полном отчаянии.

***

Они врываются в аптеку, протаранив заднюю дверь. Она отлетает с грохотом, раскидывая коробки с товарами.

— Зашибись просто! — фыркает Маске, его лицо покраснело от гнева.

— Таблеток тут полно. — Гарет оглядывает маленькое помещение. Десятки полок с аккуратно сложенными упаковками лекарств. — Маске, ты не помнишь, про какие антибиотики говорили в новостях, пока их показывали?

— Да, — резко отвечает он. — Предоставь это мне.

— Ребята… — вдруг дрожащим голосом говорит Лео. — Посмотрите туда…

Пол покрыт кровью. Следы ведут до самой лестницы.

— Здесь темно и и сухо, — говорит Гарет, наклоняясь, чтобы рассмотреть пол. — Кому бы не принадлежала эта кровь, она уже давнишняя.

Маске тем временем прочесывает полки, быстро продвигаясь вперед из одного конца помещения в другой.

— Тогда наверх давайте не пойдем, ладно? — предлагает Лео.

Но Маске не отвечает. Он, кажется, погрузился в какой-то транс, сосредоточившись на своей задаче. И все же Гарет уверен, что в его глазах блестят тщательно скрываемые слезы.

— Ты в порядке?

— Да, — резко отвечает Маске.

Гарет понимает намек правильно и молча уходит в противоположный конец аптеки. Не особо далеко — аптека крошечная.

Его взгляд блуждает по товарам на полках. Все покрыто толстым слоем пыли; это еще одно доказательство того, что здесь уже давно никого не было. Так или иначе, это успокаивает. Есть даже один стеллаж с едой, и Гарет вспоминает слова Серхио. Скоро их группе понадобиться больше припасов. По крайней мере, из этого дня можно будет вынести что-то хорошее, если он сможет притащить хотя бы часть этой еды в дом Маске.

Гарет пришел неподготовленным, поэтому оглядывается — наверняка здесь есть какие-то сумки. Его взгляд останавливается на небольшом прилавке и кассовом аппарате. Он подходит ближе и и видит пакеты для покупателей, наклоняется, чтобы взять парочку, но тут замечает фотографию, на который изображены двое улыбающихся маленьких детей, стоящих рядом с родителями. В груди неприятно колет. Гарет понятия не имеет, что случилось с этой семьей, а теперь, что вполне вероятно, ворует у них еду. Он не был создан для такой жизни, но… никто из выживших не был создан для подобного.

Трясущимися руками Гарет наполняет пакеты, бросая туда шоколадные батончики, сухие макароны и консервы.

— Ого, ты нашел еду? — спрашивает Маске, подходя ближе.

— Да, — торжественно отвечает Гарет.

— Что ж, это хорошо. — Маске вздыхает. — Она ведь заканчивается.

— Тут не особо много.

— Я все равно ничего есть не могу, — стонет Лео, держась за живот.

— Тебе лучше не стало? — интересуется Гарет.

— Нет. Разве что хуже.

Гарет смотрит на Лео и видит это своими глазами.

— Маске, ты нашел то, что было нужно?

— Да. — Маске машет рукой в сторону Гарета. — А теперь проваливаем отсюда к чертовой матери.

***

К счастью, возвращение в дом Маске проходит без происшествий. Лео сидит возле открытого окна, вдыхая свежий воздух, чтобы справиться с тошнотой. Желудок Гарета тоже сжимается, но не потому, что ему плохо, а потому, что впереди момент истины. Скоро они узнают, превратился ли Хамес.

Маске осторожно въезжает на подъездную дорожку. Сердце Гарета бешено стучит в груди. Большие ворота распахиваются, за ними стоит Рафа. Он хмурится, на его лице читается тревога.

— О нет, — бормочет Маске. — Ничего хорошего явно не предвидится.

Машина глохнет, и Гарет спешит выйти.

— Что случилось? Что с Хамесом?

— Ней, — говорит Рафа. — Он тоже заболел.

— Ага, — хрипло говорит Лео, шатаясь и кое-как вываливаясь из машины. — И мне тоже не очень хорошо.

— О, и это точно вирус! — криво улыбается Маске. — Одно название: грипп.

— Вся ругань с утра была напрасной, — чуть повысив голос, говорит Рафа. — Жери, Серхио и Лука все еще в городе. И какого хрена мы будем делать?

— Не напрасно ничего, у нас есть еда и лекарства, — говорит Гарет. — Остальные скоро вернутся. Я уверен. Они знают, что делать.

Гарет разворачивается, но Рафа не дает ему уйти.

— Куда собрался? Слушай, я обычно молчу, плыву по течению, стараюсь помочь другим. Но… меня все это выводит из себя.

— Дам Хамесу антибиотики, — вызывающе отвечает Гарет. — Как и обещал!

— Отлично, иди и дай ему таблетки, которые ему не нужны, он оклемался. — Рафа весь красный от злости. Честно говоря, Гарет его даже не осуждает, но сейчас не время для таких разговоров.

Он поднимается наверх и стучит в дверь комнаты Хамеса.

— Входи, — говорит Криштиану изнутри.

Гарет медленно открывает дверь и нерешительно заходит. Криштиану сидит на стуле возле кровати. Лицо у него каменное, руки скрещены на груди, а губы поджаты, словно в знак неодобрения. Хамес все еще лежит на кровати и вытирает лоб мокрой тряпкой. Во всяком случае, он не выглядит так ужасно, как раньше.

— Как дела? — тихо спрашивает Гарет.

— Я все еще человек! — отвечает Хамес. — Это можно считать бонусом, да?

Гарет улыбается, но тут же снова становится серьезным, заметив сердитый взгляд Криштиану. Он не уверен в том, почему Криш злится — ведь Гарет был готов рискнуть своей жизнью, чтобы добыть лекарство, которое, как он считал, было нужно Хамесу. Тем не менее, злость никуда не делась.

— Я… принес тебе таблетки.

— Спасибо… но они, наверное, не нужны. — Хамес смотрит на покрывало.

— Выпей. — Гарет протягивает ему бутылек. — Просто на всякий случай.

— Что за хрень! — влезает Криштиану. — Сегодня и так полно всяко бреда, перестань.

— Ты просто злишься, что я знаю правду, — говорит Хамеса. — Если бы ты не думал, что я умираю, то ты рассказал бы мне про поцелуй с Гаретом и твой иммунитет?

Ответить Кришу нечего.

У Гарета начинает трястись рука, все еще сжимающая таблетки. Хамес в итоге тянет руку к нему. Гарет чувствует прикосновение пальцев к тыльной стороне ладони. Пальцы мягкие и теплые, и когда Хамес забирает таблетки, Гарет чувствует, будто между ними прошел электрический разряд.

— Спасибо, Гарет. — Хамес пристально смотрит ему в глаза. — Я не забуду, что ты для меня сделал.

Гарет хочет сказать, что делал не только он, ведь Жери придумал план с аптекой. Это Жери сейчас рискует жизнь, ища больницу и помощь. Но вместо этого Гарет молчит. Лишь знает, что для него благодарность Хамеса значит намного больше, чем следовало бы.

***

Заболевшие Неймар, Лео и Хамес лежат в постелях, Криш все еще дуется, поэтому за столом их немного. Гарет сует в рот ложку макарон и нервно жует. Он ест только для того, чтобы отвлечься от происходящего вокруг.

Уже несколько часов как стемнело.

Жери, Серхио и Лука так и не вернулись.

Маске глядит в пространство — к еде он не притронулся.

— Пожалуйста, поешь, — мягко говорит Рафа. — Может, утром пойдем их поищем.

— Что-то не так. Очень не так, — отвечает ему Маске срывающимся голосом. — Они бы сделали все, что в их силах, чтобы вернуться до наступления темноты. Даже если им не повезло найти кого-то в ближайшей больнице, они все равно бы вернулись домой. Они не рискнут там остаться… они знают, как это опасно.

Гарет сглатывает комок в горле. Он открывает рот, но не может произнести ни слова. Маске ведь прав. Жери, Серхио и Лука не бросили бы их так — ни за что.

— Поищем их утром. — На этот раз Рафа говорит тверже, как будто пытается внушить остальным уверенность.

— С чего вообще начинать? Куда идти? — спрашивает Маске. — Кроме того, у нас трое слегли с гриппом, и я все еще думаю, что заболеют и остальные. Не останется того, кто мог бы нести вахту.

Гарет вздыхает, внутренне содрогаясь, и отодвигает тарелку с макаронами.

— Пойду на балкон. Потом подежурю еще пару часов.

— Спасибо, — кивает Маске. Примечательно, что Рафа Гарета показательно игнорирует.

Честно говоря, ему просто захотелось сбежать от мрачных взглядов. Нужно все обдумать, все перспективы. Гарет поднимается по лестнице, проходя мимо комнаты Хамеса и Криша. Интересно, о чем они говорят… вообще, о чем разговаривают наедине? На мгновение Гарет задерживается у двери, раздумывая, не войти ли, но слышит лишь тишину. В итоге он движется дальше и выходит на балкон.

Ясная звездная ночь. Как только темнеет, всегда со всех сторон доносятся странные шумы. Гарет наблюдает за зомби, бесцельно бродящими по улицам. От вида одного, который постукивает по укрепленному забору вокруг дома Маске, его слегка потряхивает.

Гарет смотрит вдаль, гадая, где сейчас Жери, Серхио и Лука…


	16. Сюрприз

До больницы _три вещи_ идут не так. И все же, сидя за рулем автобуса, Жери пребывал в блаженном неведении относительно того, что сейчас произойдет.

Несмотря на серьезность ситуации, есть что-то умиротворяющее в том, что он снова за рулем, а впереди — открытая дорога. Все как в старые добрые времена. Жери рад, что группа добралась до Барселоны и укрепила, так сказать, свою оборону, но присутствие Серхио совсем рядом заставляет Жери с тоской и ностальгией вспоминать те дни, когда они жили в хижине.

— Иногда я не могу поверить, что мы с Жери вместе, — говорит Серхио, обращаясь к Луке.

— Зато я могу. — Лука шутливо закатывает глаза. — Вы двое так похожи, что это аж бесит.

— Как могут быть похожи друг на друга кулес и мадридиста? — спрашивает Жери, но его губы против воли растягиваются в улыбке.

— Вы оба — символы своих команд, — отвечает Лука. — Страстные и самоотверженные  
.  
— Мы удивительные! — смеется Серхио. — Особенно я.

— А еще вы оба упрямы и вспыльчивы, — вздыхает Лука. — Никто из вас не признает ошибок…

— Эй! — перебивает его Жери. — Что это за подрывание репутации?

— Никакое это не подрывание репутации, — отвечает Лука. — Как я уже сказал, вы созданы друг для друга. Я думаю, что вы были единственными, кто этого не замечал.

Жери на мгновение задумывается над этим замечанием, позволяя ему укрепиться в мозгу.

— А как же Криш и Хамес? — спрашивает Серхио. — Как думаешь, они тоже созданы друг для друга?

Лука неловко ерзает и фыркает.

— Я думаю, что нам еще не поздно повернуть назад. Мы не обязаны этого делать.

— Мы не можем ничего не делать, — говорит Серхио. — Это неправильно. Мы же команда, должны бороться друг за друга.

— Они оба мои друзья. — Лука низко опускает голову. — Думаю, стоило остаться с ними. Мы все должны быть рядом с Кришем, когда Хамес… когда начнется заражение. — Его голос дрожит.

— Нет. — Жери качает головой. — Нужно действовать на опережение. Это лучшее, что мы можем сделать. И обратиться за помощью, само собой.

— Кто-то должен быть способен остановить инфекцию. — Голос Серхио едва слышен, и в его словах нет убежденности.

— Рано или поздно кто-нибудь это остановит, — прагматично говорит Лука. — Но я думаю, что на это уйдут годы. Весь мир пострадал. Понадобиться много времени, чтобы все пришли в себя.

— В первые дни ты видел гораздо больше нашего. — Жери вспоминает разговор, который состоялся у них в первую ночь в доме Маске. — Мы покинули стадион и бежали, спасая свои жизни. Я думал, что мой дом будет всего лишь временной мерой, что нас кто-нибудь найдет. До сих пор не могу поверить, что мир полностью рухнул. Где-то там должны быть люди. Даже если они прячутся.

— После того, что я увидел, когда меня похитили, я стал думать, что некоторые люди уже начали все сначала, — говорит Серхио. — По крайней мере, они так думают. Одни считали, что страдают напрасно, а другие нет.

— Я не отрицаю, что там могут быть безопасные районы, — вздыхает Лука. — Но если так, то почему нас не ищут?

— Как ты и сказал, на это потребуется время. — Серхио прикусывает нижнюю губу. — Может, у них еще нет ресурсов.

— Если смотреть на историю, то человечесво всегда выбиралось из самых безнадежных бедствий, — говорит Лука. — Но если вы хотите знать мое мнение, то нам придется залечь на дно. Нам больше не нужны такие вылазки, если не будет особой необходимости.

— Он всегда такой? — спрашивает Жери у Серхио.

— Если ты спрашиваешь, всегда ли Лука такой благоразумный, то да. — Серхио сухо смеется.

— Я думаю, что ты весьма умен, Жери.

— Будь я умен, мы бы не оказались в этой ситуации. — Жери хмурится.

— Ты ведь жив, да? — спрашивает Лука. — А остальные живы только благодаря тебе.

— Так и есть, — признает Жери. — Но ты все еще думаешь, что наша помощь Хамесу — ошибка.

— Знаю, — кивает Лука. — Но… я понимаю, что мы должны попытаться.

— И поездка на острова тоже ошибка? — спрашивает Серхио.

— Да. Точно. Абсолютно, — твердо говорит Лука. — Я считаю, что нам гораздо безопаснее оставаться дома у Маске. Передвигаться и переезжать с места на место… глупо. Если кто-то из наших близких там, они будут нас искать в последнем известном месте в первую очередь.

Жери глубоко вздыхает. Он терпеть не может, когда его рвут на части. Он хочет помочь Лео найти Куна, но мозг говорит о том, что рациональные размышления Луки правдивы. Какой бы выбор ему не пришлось сделать, он все равно кого-то подведет.

Жери изо всех сил старается сосредоточиться на вождении. Участок дороги, на котором они сейчас находятся, жутко запущенный. Кругом разнообразный мусор — одежда, листья, личные вещи. Жери давно научился не заострять на этом внимания. 

Иногда цена апокалипсиса слишком велика для человечества.

Он не видит разбитого стекла перед собой. Даже не понимает, что проехал прямо по нему, пока не становится слишком поздно. Руль под пальцами вибрирует, заставляя Жери прийти в себя. Приходится с силой выкрутить руль, чтобы автобус ехал прямо. Под колесами что-то громко скрежещет.

— Дерьмо! — Жери сжимает руль, но толку нет. — Кажется, что я что-то переехал.

— Тормози, — говорит Серхио. — Наверное, колесо спустило.

— Да я только что одно поменял! — стонет Лука.

Жери осторожно останавливает автобус. Все трое выходят.

— По всей дороге стекло! — недовольный Серхио упирает руки в бока.

— Прости, — говорит Жери, — я не заметил.

— Да все нормально, — отвечает Серхио. — Не похоже, что по этим дорогам можно двигаться дальше.

— Мне следовало внимательнее следить, — ругает сам себя Жери.

— И что нам делать? — куда-то в пустоту вопрошает Серхио. — Лука, у нас есть запаска?

— Предоставь это мне, — говорит он. — Сзади есть одна шина. Я час потратил в прошлый раз, так что это затянется.

— Черт! — восклицает Жери. — Это нас слишком замедлит.

— Мы ничего сделать не можем. — Серхио подходит к Жери и потирает его спину.

— Окей. — Лука один за одним достает нужные инструменты из задней части автобуса. — Давайте начнем.

Жери становится легче оттого, что Лука, похоже, знает, что делает. Он осматривается. Они остановились на главной дороге и теперь чертовски уязвимы. Черт побери, из тысяч мест они почему-то сломались именно здесь.

— Может, я чем помогу? — предлагает Серхио, наклоняясь и разглядывая инструменты Луки.

— Было бы круто. — Лука смотрит на него с улыбкой. — Помоги поднять.

Жери чувствует себя совершенно бесполезным, тупо стоя рядом и глядя, как двое парней работают. Время от времени он смотрит на часы, молча желая, чтобы они поскорее закончили.

— Господи, да оно тут намертво! — Серхио стирает пот со лба тыльной стороной ладони. Лука все еще пытается вывернуть гайки и болты, которые удерживают старое колесо.

— Последние болты так вообще, — отмечает он.

Серхио на секунду задерживает дыхание.

— Я устал.

Жери тут же поворачивается к нему.

— Давая я, — предлагает он с беспокойством.

— Нет, нет, я в порядке. — Но лицо Серхио уже ярко-красное. — Просто чувствую, что со мной что-то случилось.

Сердце Жери замирает. Может, Лука был прав, это просто грипп…

Он с тревогой наблюдает за Серхио, его беспокойство растет и заставляет желудок сжаться. Жери просто не может допустить, чтобы с Серхио случилось что-то плохое. Быстрый взгляд на часы — они уже сорок минут пытаются поменять шину, а старое колесо так и не снялось. 

Жери нервно расхаживает туда-сюда.

Наблюдение за Серхио и Лукой действует на нервы, поэтому он уходит к передней части автобуса, берет бутылку с водой и делает всего один глоток, а потом кто-то хлопает его по спине.

— Что? — он оборачивается, ожидая увидеть кого-то из парней, но вместо этого чуть не падает замертво от ужаса.

_Жери оказывается лицом к лицу с зомби._

Кровь стынет в жилах.

Существо бросается на него. Жери два успевает вытащить нож, как его чуть не сбивают с ног. Разевается жуткая пасть, готовая откусить кусок его плоти… но Жери в самый последний момент вонзает нож в лоб зомби, вгоняет так сильно, как только может. Монстр издает последний вой и падает на землю.

— Жери! — голос Серхио пронзает воздух.

— Я в порядке! — хрипло кричит ему он.

— Их стало больше! — напряженно сообщает Серхио.

— И под «больше» мы подразумеваем «очень много»! — добавляет Лука.

Жери реагирует мгновенно, бежит к парням, держа нож в вытянутой руке. Да, естественно, к ним приближается большая группа зомби.

— Немедленно меняйте покрышку! — орет Жери. — Давай, я их задержу!

— Жери, сюда! — Серхио пихает ему лом и топор из ящика с инструментами. — Возьми!

Жери когда еще не сталкивался с таким количеством зомби в одиночку. Он встает перед Лукой и Серхио и дает молчаливую клятву охранять их даже ценой своей жизни.

Он вырубает первого монстра топором, попадая ему прямо промеж глаз. Убивает одним ударом. Вдалеке приближаются еще четверо, и Жери в этот момент благодарен судьбе за то, что он спортсмен. Зомби — не самые ловкие существа, и он намного, намного быстрее них.

Очередной урод падает к его ногам, убитый ломом с близкого расстояния. Он всаживает нож под челюсть второму и пинает третьего в живот, отчего тот отлетает назад. Короткая передышка, и Жери добивает его прицельным ударом топором. С четвертым в ход идет нож. Жери лишь смутно слышит шум голосов Луки и Серхио, которые где-то позади продолжают работать.

— Жери, это было круто! — он оборачивается и видит, что Серхио смотрит на него. Часть его знает, что это идиотские мысли, но произвести впечатление на Серхио, будучи убийцей зомби… _господи, это заводит._

— Вы закончили? — спрашивает он, переводя дыхание и стараясь сохранять спокойствие.

— Слава богам, колесо почти отвалилось, — отвечает Серхио, не сводя глаз с Жери.

— Супер.

Жери оборачивается. Приближается следующая группа зомби, и на этот раз их так много, что не сосчитать. Жери с трудом сглатывает. Их тридцать или сорок — для одного слишком много.

— Э… ребята? — его голос дрожит. — Возможно, вам пора прибавить темп.

— Да ты шутишь что ли? — Лука с разинутым ртом таращится на орду зомби.

— Лука, давай дальше! — зовет его Серхио.

Жери инстинктивно тянется за пушкой, но у него и десяти пуль нет, не говоря уже о том, что нужно в несколько раз больше.

— Жери, не стреляй! — кричит Серхио. Жери раздраженно поджимает губы, потому что Серхио всегда наперед знает, что он собирается делать.

— А что мне делать?! Надо быстро убрать хотя бы нескольких!

— Да! — голос Луки необычно резкий.

Шина наконец снята, звук падающего на землю колеса звучит для Жери словно музыка.

— Мы сейчас, — говорит Лука. — Нам нужно несколько минут, так что задержи хоть первых, Жери, пожалуйста!

Жери оглядывается на мусор под ногами, поднимает бутылки и закидывает их за автобус. Диверсия работает, несколько зомби разворачиваются и идут на шум.

— Ладно, ладно, давай, — подбадривает он сам себя. К нему идут сразу семеро монстров.

Страшно то, как _механически _он делает это. Убивает одного, двух, трех. Топор застревает в четвертом. Жери пытается вытащить его, но теряет равновесие. Зомби ранен, но не убит. Жери ползет в сторону, лежа на спине, пиная тварь и пытаясь хоть как-то отодвинуться.

— Дерьмо! — думает Жери, — Да что за чертовщина!

Он тянется к пистолету, выбора нет, придется стрелять. Выстрел пронзает воздух, отдаваясь яростным эхом. Теперь каждый зомби поворачивается к нему.

Жери хватает осколок стекла с земли и втыкает его прямо в горло зомби перед собой. Он все еще пытается отползти, но двое других монстров почти настигают…

— Мы все, Жери, поменяли колесо!

Но голос Серхио совсем слабо его успокаивает.

Жери стреляет из пистолета раз, другой, убивая своих преследователей. Слава богу, он учился у Серхио стрелять вместе со всеми, тогда, в доме.

Лука и Серхио кидаются к нему и вздергивают на ноги.

— Ебучие монстры! — Лука издает такой звук, будто его тошнит . — Жери, ты весь в кишках!

— Ты только посмотри! — отвечает Жери. — Первый раз слышу, чтобы назвал их так.

— Я первый раз с ними столкнулся так близко. — Лука вздрагивает. — Мне гораздо больше нравится все чинить, чем быть на передовой.

— Эй, вы двое, нам пора! — недовольно замечает Серхио. — Их на подходе еще больше.

— Да, давайте в автобус. — Жери удается криво улыбнуться.

***

Жери вытирает лицо старой тряпкой, которую находит в бардачке, и садится за руль. Первая больница, которую они планировали посетить, находится недалеко, но они потеряли уйму времени из-за спущенной шины. Как только они проверят эту больницу, придется вернуться домой. Если не повезет, то помочь Хамесу они будут не в силах. Скепсис волной поднимается в сознании Жери, когда он смотрит на Серхио.

— Чехо, ты ужасно выглядишь, — вслух произносит он.

— Я тут самый сексуальный парень, за мной не угонишься! — отвечает Серхио, хитро улыбаясь. Но он бледный и уставший, весь мокрый, как Хамес раньше.

— Я знаю, что это грипп, я с самого начала так говорил, — вздыхает Лука. Жери может понять его разочарование, он имеет полное право на это.

— Поедем назад? — спрашивает Рамос.

— Нет, — качает головой Жери. — Мы уже далеко забрались, надо попытаться. Надеюсь, что это грипп. Надеюсь, что все это было просто ложной тревогой. Может, поход в больницу все же принесет нам хоть какую-то пользу.

— Надеюсь, там нет такой толпы зомби, — тихо говорит Серхио. — Я вообще без сил.

Жери не может не волноваться из-за его слов. Серхио воин и никогда так легко не сдается. Видимо, он и правда нездоров, если признается, что чувствует себя слишком плохо, чтобы сражаться.

— Я позабочусь о тебе. — Жери знает, что это железобетонное обещание. — Я не позволю, чтобы с тобой случилось что-то плохое.

Они едут дальше по шоссе, и в течение нескольких минут слышен лишь шорох шин по асфальту.

— Вон поворот к больнице.

Жери сбавляет скорость, прежде чем свернуть на узкую дорогу. Почти сразу же после первого поворота приходится затормозить.

— Ух ты! — восклицает Лука. — Что тут произошло?

Дорога забита машинами, врезавшимся друг в друга. Выглядит все как огромная куча железа, тянущаяся до самой больницы.

— Они шли за помощью, — говорит Серхио. — Как мы. Держу пари, когда случился апокалипсис, это было первое место, куда пришли люди.

Жери чувствует укол боли в сердце. Это действительно ужасная сцена. Большая часть машин покрыта осенними листьями и прочим мусором, значит, они стоят здесь уже несколько месяцев. Никто не пытался прийти им на помощь.

Жери глушит двигатель и кладет голову на руль. Какое-то время они все молчат.

— Возможно, пора признать поражение и повернуть назад, — говорит он.

— Нет, — решительно говорит Серхио. — У нас до больницы несколько метров, Жери.

— Ты достаточно хорошо себя чувствуешь, чтобы сделать это? — спрашивает Лука.

— Да, — кивает Серхио. Жери сомневается в его честности.

— Тогда бери оружие и пошли, — нехотя говорит он.

Когда они выходят из автобуса, чудовищность сцены становится еще более очевидной. Здесь так много машин, и все они врезались друг в друга.

Жери замечает несколько карет скорой помощи.

— Не понимаю я, — говорит Лука, когда они идут вперед. — Все просто умерли и превратились в зараженных, да?

Жери не хочет смотреть, потому что не хочет знать. Только когда он слышит стук в одной из машин, то оборачивается. Зомби заперт внутри, отчаянно пытается выбраться. Он переводит взгляд на следующий автомобиль — картина та же самая.

— Они все попали в ловушки из-за аварии. — В голосе Серхио почти нет эмоций. — Должно быть, у них была истерика, они были в панике.

— Это… это ужасно. — У Жери слабеют колени, и он заставляет себя идти дальше.

С момента начала апокалипсиса он видел множество ужасных вещей. Но зомби, запертые в этих машинах — _картина, которую он не забудет никогда._

— Почти дошли, — успокаивающе говорит Лука.

Десятиминутный путь кажется им вечностью.

Передняя часть больницы превратилась в развалины. Все окна разбиты, а за стойкой регистрации никого нет.

— Давайте продолжим. — Серхио держит руку в кармане, его глаза устремлены в коридор. — Держитесь ближе друг к другу.

— Это бессмысленно, — шепчет Лука.

Коридор дальше напоминает фильм ужасов. Кругом пятна крови, брошенные носилки и кровати. Большинство боковых палат взломаны. Жери полагает, что люди приходили сюда в поисках лекарств или чего похуже. Он знал, что для больницы далеко, но не думал, что приезд сюда будет таким… мрачным.

Он поймал себя на мысли, что ему интересно, как они вообще собираются пережить этот апокалипсис. Куда бы они не шли, ситуация становится все более безнадежной.

— Сколько нам еще идти? — спрашивает Жери. — Больница огромное, на обыск уйдет несколько на часов.

— Давайте просто пройдем дальше, потом вернемся и закончим на этом, — отвечает Серхио.

Они идут в сторону операционных. Жери остро ощущает, что дрожит. Он отчаянно жаждет выбраться отсюда, сесть в автобус и отвезти Луку и Серхио домой к Маске. Эта больница больше не дом для выздоровления — она кажется плохим, просто ужасным местом.

Окон становится все меньше, света тоже, поскольку они идут все глубже и глубже в здание. Лука включает фонарик, но вдалеке темно и пыльно, и Жери не совсем понимает, куда они направляются.

— Хочу вернуться, — на этот раз это произносит Лука. — Это перебор.

— Согласен, — отвечает Жери. — Мы достаточно насмотрелись, ни к чему это не приведет.

— И весь этот пиздец для того, чтобы мы вернулись с пустыми руками. 

Серхио вздыхает, и Жери видит, что он раздражен.

Наконец они разворачиваются и идут обратно тем же путем, каким пришли.

Где-то позади них раздается грохот. Звучит так, будто предметы — медицинские инструменты — грохнулись на пол.

— Что это было, черт возьми?! — у Жери волосы на затылке встают дыбом.

Серхио вытащил пистолет и держит перед собой обеими руками

— Это за углом, надо посмотреть, — говорит Лука.

Серхио идет первым, а Лука вторым. Жери хватает свою пушку и решает быть готовым поддержать их, если понадобиться.

— Боже, — шепчет Серхио.

Свежий кровавый след на полу ведет к высокому темноволосому мужчину, лежащему в темном коридоре. Его рука сильно кровоточит. Как только Лука светит фонариком ему в лицо, Жери мгновенно его узнает.

Он не успевает среагировать, потому что кто-то хватает его сзади. Сильная рука сжимает его горло, Жери чувствует, что задыхается. Пистолет вываливается из его рук, напавший тут же подхватывает его. К виску Жери прижимается холодная сталь. Он хочет закричать, предупредить остальных, но его горло так сжато, что он не может издать и звука.

— Стой! Опусти пистолет! Это Жерар! — кричит из-за его спины голос третьего мужчины.


	17. Воссоединившиеся

Хватка на горле Жери усиливается. В глазах пляшут искры, и он в любую секунду может потерять сознание. Пистолет все еще вжимается ему в висок.

— Луис, хватит, я сказал!

Жери кулем падает на пол, трет шею и кадык — ощущение чужих пальцев не исчезает сразу. Как только зрение перестает расплываться, он видит, что это Марсело остановил Луиса от того катастрофического поступка, который он собирался совершить.

Марсело и Луис вместе — это слишком много для одного раза. Жери думает, не начались ли у него зрительные галлюцинации.

Но нет — все по-настоящему.

Из-за угла вылетает Серхио, тут же загораживая Жери собой и злобно глядя на Луиса. Когда Серхио молчит, он становится до чертиков пугающим. Но, увидев Марсело, он будто сразу смягчается.

— Это _действительно _ты? — спрашивает Марсело, делая дрожащий шаг вперед.

— Ох, Марсело! — Серхио тут же обнимает его, уткнувшись лицом в длинные встрепанные волосы.

Жери хоть и понимает, что это неправильно, но все же чувствует короткую вспышку ревности от их близости.

— Тони! — выдыхает Марсело, отстраняясь от Серхио. — Он пострадал, мы пришли сюда за помощью.

— Мы тут за эти же. Но ничего не нашли.

— Но мы нашли тебя! — Лука крепко обнимает Марсело. — Только одно это того стоит.

— Просто помогите Тони, — шепчет Марсело со слезами на глазах. — Пожалуйста.

Все еще ошеломленный нападением Луиса и тем фактом, что они нашли еще троих выживших, Жери не сразу приходит в себя.

— Я могу взглянуть на него, — тихо говорит он, поднимаясь на ноги, но уйти за угол ему не дает Луис, который стоит, скрестив руки на груди, будто телохранитель.

— Что ты собираешься с ним делать? — спрашивает Серхио, тыча в Луиса.

— Он… он нездоров, — отвечает Марсело.

— Ни хрена себе! — Серхио исподлобья смотрит на него.

— Луис, ты что, не узнаешь меня? — спрашивает Жери. — Это же _я_, Жери.

Лицо Луиса по-прежнему каменное.

— Нам нужно найти Тони, — говорит Лука. — Я с тобой.

— Ладно, — вздыхает Жери, с осторожностью двигаясь дальше. Последнее, что ему нужно, это оставить Серхио со странным Луисом, особенно учитывая, что у Рамоса грипп. Но выбора нет.

— Спасибо… — Тони смотрит на них, держа раненую руку. — Вы так _быстро_! — саркастически говорит он.

— Тони, извини.

— У нас были небольшие неприятности, — вздыхает Лука.

— Луис, да? — Тони удается слабо улыбнуться. — Так ведь?

— И это тоже, — отвечает Лука

— Он не очень хорошо справляется со всем этим. Но мы с Марсело погибли бы, если бы не он. Он помог нам спастись.

— Нам нужно многое наверстать, — кивает Жери. — Но сейчас я займусь твоей рукой.

Он наклоняется, разглядывая рану на руке Тони. Почти ничего не видно, кроме крови, просочившейся через импровизированный жгут, кем-то обвязанный вокруг руки.

— Жери, тут аптечка, — зовет его Лука, указывая на стену.

— Отлично, спасибо. — Жери становится чуть легче, но руки все равно дрожат. У него маловато опыта в таких вещах, и он понятия не имеет, насколько серьезна травма Тони на самом деле.

— Что с тобой произошло? — спрашивает Лука.

Отличный способ отвлечь его от боли, пока Жери развязывает жгут. Остается надеяться, что Лука будет заставлять Тони говорить, пока он занят рукой.

— Окно разбил, — говорит Тони так, будто это совсем не важно. — Нам нужно было бежать, и быстро.

— От зараженных? — уточняет Лука. — Где вы трое были все это время?

— Здесь, там, везде. Передвигались по городу с тех пор, как это началось. Кажется, долго находиться в безопасности в одном месте невозможно.

Теперь Жери видит рану. Она глубокая, но не настолько, чтобы он не справился со швами. Затем он вспоминает, что до сих пор весь в кишках, это не очень гигиенично.

— Надо руки помыть.

— Сомневаюсь, что здесь остался водопровод, — хмурится Лука. — Я посмотрю, может, найду что-нибудь.

— Все плохо? — спрашивает Тони, разглядывая руку.

— Не думаю, что настолько, — отвечает Жери. — Но рана глубокая. Тебе должно быть зверски больно.

— Так и есть. Но не настолько, чтобы я не мог бежать, слава богу.

Жери смотрит на него со смесью сочувствия и восхищения.

— Вот! — из боковой комнаты появляется Лука. — Это лучшее, что я смог найти.

Бутылка спирта и несколько чистых бумажных полотенец.

— Спасибо, — улыбается Жери. — Не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал.

И так есть. Лука — самый прагматичный член их группы, голос разума среди тех, кто все время цапается. Страшно подумать, что случилось бы сегодня, не будет он рядом.

Жери поливает спиртом руки и старательно трет ладони, после чего проходится по ним полотенцами. Коротко взглянув на Тони, он понимает, что действительно не хочет этого делать. Помнит ведь, как кричал от боли Криштиану, когда он менял ему повязку. А теперь Жери придется делать тоже самое, но уже другому человеку.

— Будет не очень приятно, — предупреждает он со вздохом.

— Просто сделай это, — говорит Тони.

Через несколько секунд он срывается и воет от боли, пока Жери пытается промыть рану. Луис тут же несется к ним, но Серхио, Лука и Марсело умудряются его удержать.

— Ну… по крайней мере, ты ему точно по душе, Тони, — фыркает Жери.

***

Шестеро мужчин сидят, сбившись в кучу, в боковом помещении, измученные событиями тяжелого дня. Рана Тони чистая, уже перевязана, он все еще морщится от боли каждый раз, когда двигается.

— Сегодня вечером мы никак не сможем вернуться в дом Маске, — говорит Лука.

— Я не хочу здесь оставаться. — Жери закрывает глаза. Все, связанное с больницей, выводит его из себя. Запах разложения и все остальное указывают на то, насколько сильно разваливается мир вокруг них.

— По дороге сюда мы убили нескольких зараженных, — говорит Марсело. — Если мы останемся здесь, то окажемся запертыми в больнице все вместе.

— Если выйдем на улицу, то станем их обедом, — отвечает Серхио. Он трет затылок, и Жери видит, что его глаза красные, а лицо все в пятнах.

— Придется разбить здесь лагерь, уедем с первыми лучами солнца. — Лука складывает руки на груди.

— Остальные будут волноваться. — Жери прикусывает нижнюю губу. — Мы никак не сможем сказать им, что все нормально. Они с ума сойдут.

— Я поработаю над этим, — говорит Лука. Его взгляд полон решимости. — Не позволю, чтобы подобное повторилось. Как только со всем этим будет покончено, мы вернемся и заберем рации там, где была банда, на шоссе.

— Банда? Шоссе? — спрашивает Тони.

— Это долгая история, — отвечает Жери, не имея никакого желания обсуждать это сегодня вечером.

— Я так хотел увидеть Криша и Хамеса. — Марсело слабо улыбается. — Не могу поверить, что они живы. Что вы все живы.

— Я должен предупредить, что есть большая вероятность, что ты подхватишь грипп, если пойдешь с нами, — сухо говорит Серхио.

— Наверное, мы все уже его подхватили, — отвечает Лука. — Узнаем в ближайшие сорок восемь часов, или около того.

— Жизнь становится все лучше и лучше, — стонет Рамос.

— Мы нашли вас, и я больше не истекаю кровью, — говорит Тони. — Если честно, день вышел вполне удачным.

Жери мысленно возвращается к ситуации в доме Маске. Если у Хамеса вирус, а не грипп, то он, скорее всего, уже обратился. Жери обещал помочь, и вот теперь он здесь, заперт в этой жуткой больнице, по крайней мере, на несколько часов.

Он оглядывается на остальных, отчаянно пытаясь отвлечься. Темные глаза Луиса устремлены в пол, до сих пор он не произнес ни слова. Жери не помнит его таким. Луис — шутник, он почти так же хорошо поддерживал боевой и командный дух, как и капитаны. Трудно видеть его… _таким_.

— Как давно Луис болен? — тихо спрашивает Жери.

— С первого дня, — отвечает Марсело. — Иногда он говорит, но только тогда, когда ему это необходимо.

— Как я уже сказал, он нас оберегал, — вставляет Тони. — Он верный друг, по-своему.

— Все хорошо, Луис, — говорит Жери. — Может, пришло время позволить кому-то из нас позаботиться о тебе. Ты даже не представляешь, как обрадуется Лео, увидев тебя.

Луис наклоняет голову при упоминании Месси. Жери воспринимает это как правильную реакцию, как признак улучшения.

— Полагаю, у нас всех есть свои способы справляться со всякими ужасами, — добавляет Лука.

— Да, Жери решил спать с Серхио! — смеется Марсело. Его смех теплый, заразительный, наверное, для Жери это лучший звук за весь день, пусть даже эта шутка про него.

— Он на самом деле нормальный, когда не носит футболку Барселоны, — говорит Серхио.

Жери смеется и кладет голову ему на плечо. У Рамоса щека горячая от температуры. Это самый интимный момент между ними за последнее время, и хочется, чтобы это длилось вечно. Все, что Жери хочет знать, это то, что Серхио здесь, рядом с ним. О том, что он исчезнет, даже думать не хочется.

Жери никогда еще не испытывал таких сильных чувств, и его пугает мысль о том, как сблизились они с Серхио, как близко они подошли к моменту, когда совместного будущего у них может и не быть.

Но даже сейчас, в центре всего безумия, подводное течение Реала против Барселоны все еще существует, хоть это и дико. Жери знает, что, несмотря на все обстоятельства, бланкос ближе друг к другу, чем к кому-то из игроков Барселоны. Они с Серхио — единственное исключение. Иногда этот раскол бесит. Даже апокалипсис не может этого изменить.

Жери закрывает глаза и пытается заснуть.

***

Утро приносит новую энергию и новые надежды. Даже Серхио, уставший от борьбы с гриппом, хочет двигаться и скорее вернуться в дом Маске. Это немного облегчает задачу вернуться в автобус. Жери не забыл о машинах возле больницы, о несчастных людях, оказавшихся в ловушке. Сегодня, как бы он не чувствовал себя виноватым, он не будет на них смотреть.

— Поверить не могу, что сажусь в автобус в Барселоны и рад этому! — говорит Тони.

— Ладно, но почему тут везде дырки от пуль? — спрашивает Марсело, внимательно осматривая автобус.

— Отличный вопрос! — отвечает Серхио, плюхаясь на сиденье позади Жери. — И у меня совершенно нет сил отвечать на него сейчас.

— Что за истории мы вам расскажем! — Жери улыбается, поворачивая ключ в замке зажигания и заводя двигатель. — Вы даже не представляете!

— У нас и свои есть, — говорит Тони.

В зеркале Жери видит, как Лука с удовольствием возится с кабелями и всяким другим барахлом, которое забрал из больницы. Он понятия не имеет, что Лука пытается сделать со всем этим, но уверен, что это точно принесет пользу.

Только Луис продолжает вызывать у Жери беспокойство. Он сидит в задней части автобуса, тупо уставившись в пространство. Жери задается вопросом, что же происходит у него в голове.

Рассвет еще не наступил, и сейчас, кажется, самое подходящее время для передвижений по городу. На дорогах меньше зомби, хотя встречаются и целые орды, которые автобусу приходиться объезжать.

— Лука, почему ты решил, что сейчас лучшее время для поездки? — Жери не может удержаться от вопроса.

— Забавно, что ты об этом спросил. Я работаю надо одной теорией. Солнечный свет ухудшает зрение инфицированных.

— Значит… ты теперь говоришь, что мы могли бы их завалить не оружием, а ярким светом. — Тон Серхио не совсем дружелюбный.

— Не все так просто, — говорит Лука. — Но я думаю, что мы могли бы использовать против них свет, если все сделать правильно.

— Лука, это когда ты успел так поумнеть? — интересуется Марсело.

— Я не умный, а просто практичный. Использую все, что есть.

Жери даже представить не мог, что может быть так счастлив, когда они свернули за угол, за которым находилась дорога, ведущая к дому Маске. Как только они останавливаются, Луис тут же вскакивает и несется к дверям.

Из дома на шум мотора выходят Маске и Гарет.

— Это же Гарет! — восклицает Тони, размахивая здоровой рукой.

Как только автобус останавливается, Маске нажимает на кнопку, открывающую дверь.

— Черт возьми, как же я рад тебя видеть! — он обнимает Жери, который не помнит, был ли Маске таким ласковым с ним хоть когда-то.

— Мы застряли, стемнело, не могли добраться домой, — говорит Жери. Маске продолжает его сжимать в объятиях. — Как Хамес?

— С ним все в порядке. Это была ложная тревога. Это грипп. — Маске хмурится. — У Неймара и Лео тоже.

— И у Серхио. — Жери с облегчением выдыхает. — Но мы съездили не зря. Смотри, кого мы нашли! — он указывает на заднюю часть автобуса.

— Это… господи, Жери! — Маске разводит руки в стороны, молча приглашая Луиса обняться, но Суарес молча проходит мимо него и выбирается из автобуса.

— Что это было? — ошарашенно спрашивает он.

— Он… не очень хорошо себя чувствует, — отвечает Жери.

— Не смешно. — Маске складывает руки на груди. — Он живет рядом со мной, ты же в курсе. Его дом — напротив дома Лео. Наверное, он переживает, раз вернулся сюда…

— Лео! — раздается громкий голос Луиса. — Лео, где ты?!

Маске и Жери переглядываются. Из автобуса вылезает Марсело, Тони и Серхио следом. Лука остается внутри, все еще поглощенный своими штекерами и кабелями.

Суматоха, устроенная Луисом, разбудила остальных. Один за другим они выходят. Даже Хамес, который все еще выглядит больным, сделал над собой усилие и вылез из постели.

— Боже, это Марсело! — Криштиану проталкивается сквозь собравшихся, Марсело бежит к нему и Хамесу. Жери не сможет удержаться от смешка. Да, эти трое всегда были близки. Так трогательно видеть их снова вместе.

Гарет обнимает Тони, и они начинают болтать по английски.

Лео выходит из дома последним. Глаза у него сонные, он озирается, будто понятия не имеет, из-за чего шум.

— Лео! — снова зовет его Луис.

Лео замирает, а затем расплывается в широкой улыбке. Он несется к Луису и запрыгивает на него, будто они празднуют забитый гол. Луис крепко обнимает его, уткнувшись головой в плечо.

— Луис, я думал, что больше никогда тебя не увижу. — голос Лео дрожит.

— Я думаю… — неуверенно шепчет Луис, отвыкший пользоваться голосом. — Думаю, что в моем доме все еще остался запас матэ.

— Черт с ним, с гриппом, чего же мы ждем? — смеется Лео.


	18. Планы на будущее

Жери — одна из последних жертв гриппа. Как раз в тот момент, когда он почти уверен, что избежал этого, он просыпается посреди ночи: тело болит, температура резко подскочила.

_Все так, как предсказывал Лука_, думает он про себя. Эта зараза косит всех членов группы, одного за другим.

В течение нескольких дней после этого связных мыслей у Жери нет. Жизнь превращается в размытое пятно. Серхио сидит у его постели, вытирает ему пот со лба холодным полотенцем, чтобы сбить жар. Тошнотворный запах консервированного супа и бобов, которые он пытается запихнуть в Жери, бесит.

Время от времени Жери бредит. Когда он снова ложится на кровать, пойманный в ловушку болезни, то начинает задаваться вопросом, реально ли все это. Будто апокалипсис — неудачная шутка. Когда Жери спит, ему снятся яркие сны. Он смотрит на свои руки — они все в крови зомби. Слишком много напало на него. Все они когда-то были людьми, но Жери знает, что пришлось отринуть человечность, чтобы просто выжить. Его трясет, он ищет воду или что-нибудь, дабы смыть кровь. Он жаждет избавиться от воспоминаний о нежити...

— Жери, что такое? — сильные руки Серхио стискивают его, когда он внезапно просыпается.

Жери видит, что его собственные руки совершенно чистые.

— Ничего, — шепчет он, — просто дурной сон.

Серхио смотрит на него, не шевелясь.

— Ты меня пугаешь.

— Я сам себя пугаю, — шепотом отвечает Жери.

***

Как только проходит сильная лихорадка, он остается один на один с болью, забитым носом — все это делает борьбу с гриппом просто невыносимой.

— Мне надо выйти отсюда, — говорит он Серхио однажды утром.

— Что ты хочешь? — спрашивает Серхио, с любопытством глядя на него. — Тебе не надо вставать. Отдыхай.

— Нет. — Жери качает головой. — Я уверен, что справлюсь.

Серхио хмурит брови.

— Я также думал, когда впервые попытался встать. Этот грипп истощает, высасывает из тебя жизнь. Честно говоря, мне и сейчас так себе.

— Спасибо, что вселил в меня уверенность! — Жери умудряется рассмеяться. — Я все равно сегодня спущусь вниз. Уже не могу смотреть на эти четыре стены.

— Ты хочешь выйти из комнаты, даже если здесь тебя ждет такой красивый мужчина, как я? — ухмыляется Серхио. — Я оскорблен до глубины души.

— Помоги мне встать. — Жери протягивает руки. Суставы противно скрипят, когда Серхио поднимает его на ноги.

Спустившись где-то на треть лестницы, Жери понимает, что Рамос был прав. Тело кажется тяжелым, будто принадлежит не ему. Он слаб, гораздо слабее, чем хочется, особенно бесит то, что поделать с этим ничего нельзя. Тем не менее, это будет первый раз, когда они все наконец соберутся вместе, с тех пор, как нашли Луиса, Тони и Марсело. Жери надеется, что от количества их сил станет больше.

— Ты проснулся? — спрашивает появившийся у подножия лестницы Гарет. — Отлично. Они ругаются на кухне.

Настроение Жери резко падает вниз. Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются.

— Мы уезжаем сегодня! — Лео стучит кулаком по столу. — Нельзя больше ждать!

Жери крадется в кухню, рядом с ним идут Серхио и Гарет.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что ты не можешь больше ждать! — парирует Лука, хмуро глядя на Лео.

— Почти все выздоровели, мы легко найдем все необходимое и поедем на остров! — Лео складывает руки на груди.

— Ты что, собираешься оставить меня тут? — спрашивает Жери, ошеломленный тем, как сильно слова Лео ранят.

— Нет, нет… конечно, нет! — в голосе Лео нет убежденности. — Но Луис сейчас здесь, и он более чем готов присмотреть за мной, если ты не достаточно хорошо себя чувствуешь…

— Классно! — морщится Жери. — А то я много требую.

— Дело не в этом, — вмешивается Маске. — Прошло больше месяца с послания Куна. Шансы на то, что мы найдем его живым и здоровым, становятся все меньше и меньше.

Лео обхватывает голову руками.

— Но ты даже не знаешь, на каком он острове! — вздыхает Неймар. — Потому что он не сказал.

— По-моему, это было бессмысленное сообщение. — Марсело пожимает плечами и толкает Хамеса локтем в бок.

— Балеарские острова — единственный вариант, — говорит Серхио. — Там определенно есть люди — так сказала банда.

— Поверь, я не рад этому. Я не верю, что кто-то из вас благополучно переправит меня через океан. Но и так я уже не могу! — Криштиану поджимает губы. — Если и есть выходит из этой задницы, то мы должны им воспользоваться.

— Если вы дадите мне еще немного времени, возможно, я смогу помочь, — говорит Лука.

— Каким образом? — интересуется Тони.

— Я работаю кое-над чем. Ну, над несколькими вещами. — Лука криво улыбается.

— У нас нет на это времени! — чуть ли не кричит Лео. — Ты возишься с какой-то херней с тех пор, как мы приехали сюда, но я не видел никакого прогресса!

Лука открывает рот, будто хочет что-то сказать, но вместо этого смотрит на Лео, в его глазах плещется боль.

— Я доверяю Луке, — говорит Гарет. — Если кто и может вытащить нас отсюда, так это он.

— Согласен, — кивает Серхио.

Лука смотрит на них обоих, и Жери чувствует благодарность за их преданность.

— Может быть, нам лучше разделиться на две группы, — говорит Лео. — Мы никогда не перестанем спорить.

— Мы никогда не перестанем спорить, потому что ты из кожи вон лезешь, чтобы мы все переругались, — язвительно отвечает Лука. — И это все превратится в катастрофу.

С этими словами он выходит из комнаты. Беспокойство Жери растет.

— Что именно нам нужно, чтобы поехать? — спрашивает Луис.

— Лодка и рации, оттуда, где скрывалась банда, — отвечает Маске.

Серхио заметно вздрагивает.

— Нам также понадобится еда, — говорит Лео. — Я думаю, у нас есть все, что нужно.

— Можно все сделать быстро. — Луис складывает пальцы вместе.

— Именно это я и талдычу уже больше недели! — рычит Лео.

— Я единственный, кто знает, где банда держала лодку, — тихо говорит Серхио.

— Ни за что на свете я не позволю тебе вернуться туда! — сердито заявляет Жери. — Только не после того, что случилось в прошлый раз.

— Я с этим разберусь.

— Не вздумай даже! — Жери покровительственно кладет руку на плечо Серхио.

— Я же сказал, я разберусь! — Серхио отталкивает его руку. — Сегодня мы отправимся за лодкой и остальными припасами. Что угодно, лишь бы прекратить эту ругань.

— Тогда я тоже пойду, — говорит Жери, хотя до боли чувствует дрожь в теле.

— Черта с два, — отвечает Маске. — Ты выглядишь хуже зомби.

Жери чувствует, как гнев бурлит внутри, словно вулкан. _Как они смеют его так унижать?_

— Я иду! — ядовито выплевывает он.

— Все нормально. — Серхио пренебрежительно машет рукой. — Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты остался здесь, Жери.

— Мы позаботимся о Серхио, — говорит Лео.

— Я сам более чем способен на это, — сухо отвечает Серхио.

— Именно это меня и беспокоит, — вздыхает Жери.

***

— Ощущения такое, будто на меня напал зомби. Ненавижу. — Жери смотрит на Рафу, который старательно проверяет фонарь и оружие.

— Я не собираюсь на остров, — говорит Рафа. — Но я с радостью помогу Лео и остальным собрать все необходимое.

— Ты лучше, чем я. — Лука стоит в дверях, на его лице написано презрение. — По крайней мере, когда они свалят, я смогу немного поработать.

Тони сидит рядом с Жери, все еще опасаясь на свою раненую руку.

— Если это не мое дело, то простите, но почему ты так паришься из-за того, что Серхио вернется в убежище этой банды?

— Потому что они похитили его и держали взаперти. — Жери с трудом сглатывает, чувствуя комок в горле. — И то, что видел Серхио — то, что нам пришлось сделать, чтобы вытащить его целым и невредимым, никто не может забыть.

Тони почтительно кивает, и Жери благодарен ему за то, что он больше не развивает эту тему.

— Рафа, ты готов? — в комнату врывается Серхио. — Нам пора выдвигаться.

— Будь осторожен, Чехо. — Жери смотрит на него снизу вверх.

— Криштиану дежурит первым, — буднично говорит Серхио. — Кто-то должен проследить за ним, дать передохнуть примерно через час.

— Может, у меня и больная рука, но с глазами все в порядке, — с легкой улыбкой отвечает Тони.

— Серхио… — начинает Лука.

— Лука, я тебя прошу, не устраивай мне допрос третьей степени, — перебивает его Рамос. — Я правда не в настроении.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты в первую очередь достал рации, — напряженным голосом говорит Лука. — И тебе нужно искать любые спутниковые телефоны.

— Я думал, все телефонные линии отключены. — Рафа переводит взгляд с Луки на Серхио.

— Спутники же не упали, — напоминает Лука. — Пожалуйста, Серхио, обещай мне, что ты поищешь.

— Я попробую, но сомневаюсь, что у них было что-то подобное. — Серхио вздыхает. — Если бы было, они бы ими воспользовались, не так ли?

— Наверное. — Лука уставился в пол. — Но ты все равно попытайся.

— Жери, тебе правда нужно отдохнуть, — говорит Серхио, оглядываясь на него.

— Мне уже лучше. И я должен быть там, с тобой, это нечестно.

— Знаю, — шепчет Серхио, и их взгляды встречаются. — Но я скоро вернусь, обещаю.

— Лучше бы так и было. — Жери наконец улыбается ему.

Жери наблюдает из окна, как автобус наконец отъезжает. Возможно, Лео прав — группа стала слишком большой, чтобы поддерживать этот неопределенный образ жизни. Все они хотят разных вещей. Может, они никогда больше не смогу существовать в гармонии друг с другом.

Никогда у Жери еще не было столько сомнений в том, куда они должны двигаться. Все, что он знает — он не сможет расслабиться, пока Серхио не вернется к нему и не окажется подальше от места, где его держали против воли.

— Ты собираешься стоять тут, пока они не вернутся? — голос Луки застает его врасплох.

— Может быть, — отвечает Жери. — Я буду стоять здесь, пока у меня хватит сил.

— Я могу придумать гораздо лучшее применение твоей энергии.

— Например, что?

— Нам бы не помешала помощь.

Жери входит в гостиную. Тони уже сидит на куче проводов и всяких железок, которые Лука разложил на полу.

— Ух ты, — говорит Жери. — И что же нам теперь делать?

— Хороший вопрос, — ухмыляется Тони.

— Вы что, мы будем делать батареи! — отвечает Лука с таким видом, будто это самая простая вещь в мире.

— Батареи для чего?

— Как ты думаешь, что мы будем делать, когда батареи, поддерживающие работы наших генераторов, перестанут работать? — Лука корчит рожу. — Возможно, мы не сможем найти еще, поэтому нам нужно сделать свои собственные.

Тони хохочет во весь голос.

— Прекрасно, прекрасно! — Жери с трудом сдерживает собственный смех. — Знаешь, я всегда считал себя практичным, пока не встретил тебя, Лука.

— В каком-то смысле, я думаю, что я просто создан для того, чтобы справляться с бедствиями, — говорит Лука, протягивая Жери ящик с инструментами. — Я собираюсь научить вас обоих.

Перебирая оставшиеся железки, Жери замечает нечто странное.

— А это что за хрень? — спрашивает он, указывая на нечто, похожее на жучка.

— Как только я его переделаю, оно станет смертоносным оружием! — ухмыляется Лука.

— Но это же жучок, — фыркает Тони.

— Ты видишь «жучок», а я — «электрошокер», — отвечает Лука. — Электрошокер для зомби.

Жери усмехается.

— Неудивительно, что ты так доволен собой.

— Я только начал, — говорит Лука. — Я собираюсь вытащить нас отсюда, даже если это будет последнее, что я сделаю.

— Лучше бы это было не последнее. — Тони смотрит на него.

— Если Серхио найдет спутниковый телефон или если я смогу установить радиосвязь с кем-то из людей, тогда мы действительно добьемся прогресса, — убежденно говорит Лука.

— Ты действительно веришь, что есть еще выжившие? — спрашивает Тони.

— Ты уверен, что это не просто утопия?

— Там гораздо больше, чем мы можем знать или понять, — отвечает Лука. — Запомните мои слова.

Как бы странно ни звучали слова Луки, Жери начинает ему верить.


	19. Склад

От затхлого воздуха в автобусе у Серхио сдавливает горло. Сжимая дрожащей рукой руль, он поворачивает ключ зажигания. Рев мотора наполняет уши — такой резкий контраст с бесконечной тишиной последних дней. Мышцы ног Серхио дергаются, когда он тянется к педалям, тело налилось свинцовой тяжестью, будто оно слишком большое и слишком неохотно пытается выполнять стоящую перед ним задачу.

Он смотрит на бледно-голубое небо, щурясь от солнца, обжигающего глаза. С тем же успехом оно могло быть черным, как смоль. Это не совсем в характере Рамоса, чувствовать себя таким подавленным, но его и без того мрачное настроение ухудшается, как только они выезжают на дорогу, ведущую к тому, что раньше было складом банды.

Иногда, приезжая на ранчо, Серхио садился за руль трактора или еще какой-нибудь техники. Он определенно не привык ездить на таком большом транспорте, как автобус. Впрочем, это не имеет особого значения. Обычные правила дорожного движения теперь не действуют.

Они находятся всего в пяти минутах езды от дома Маске, прежде чем Серхио первый раз приходится свернуть, чтобы свалить от группы зомби, сгрудившимся над чем-то — он даже думать не хочет, над чем, — но точно ясно, что они пожирают его, разрывая плоть кусок за куском.

К горлу подступает желчь. Куда бы Серхио не посмотрел, везде его встречают смерть и разрушение. Они неотвратимы. На дороге полно выбоин и дыр стертого асфальта. Объехать их не получается, автобус слишком широкий.

Что же стало с его ранчо в Севилье? В большинстве случаев Серхио старается не думать об этому, потому что глаза сразу наполняются слезами, взгляд затуманивается…

— Серхио, берегись! — орет Гарет.

Серхио вздрагивает, яростно дергая руль, чтобы увернуться от машины в нескольких метрах от них.

— Дерьмо! — на лбу Серхио блестит пот. Автобус резко бросает вправо. На секунду у Серхио сердце застревает где-то в горле. Чудо, не иначе.

— Хочешь, я за руль сяду? — мягко, но настойчиво предлагает Гарет.

— Нет. С чего ты вообще?

— Просто парни обеспокоены. — Гарет потирает подбородок. — Мы машину ведешь слегка… хреново.

— Хреново? — возмущается Серхио. — Гарет, ты видел, в каком состоянии дороги? — Он показывает вперед, на листья и мусор, покрывающие заброшенное шоссе. — Тут везде разбитые тачки и мусор!

— Да, — кивает Гарет. — Я понимаю, о чем ты. Но все же… ты сегодня сам на себя не похож.

Серхио специально упрямо молчит.

— Ну, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится… — Гарет похлопывает его по плечу, от чего Серхио мгновенно напрягается. — Я знаю, что для тебя путешествие будет нелегким.

Сжимая руль так крепко, что костяшки белеют, Серхио решительно смотрит вперед. Краем уха он слышит шум — Гарет уходит к остальным.

_Для тебя путешествие будет нелегким._

Гарет и понятия не имеет.

По мнению Серхио, будущее еще никогда не казалось ему таким мрачным. Он не видит никакого выхода. А теперь и вовсе чувствует себя приговоренным к смерти человеком, который едет туда, где вообще больше никогда не хотел оказаться. Жери был прав, глупо было соглашаться на это.

Хреново, что его похитили. Серхио хотелось бы, чтобы они никогда не выходили из его дома, продолжали жрать эти отвратные грибы, которые Жери готовил чуть ли не через день. Он отдал бы все, чтобы снова оказаться там, когда жизнь тоже была тяжелой, но в ней было больше смысла.

Даже на острова ему не хочется. Но он сам — ключ к тому, чтобы их группа добралась туда.

Путешествие оказывается короче, чем ему хотелось. Довольно скоро Серхио тормозит, когда они подъезжают к остаткам блокпоста, отделяющего склад банды от остального мира.

Теперь это не блокпост, а металлическое месиво с рухнувшим забором.

— Ну, это не так выглядело, когда мы отсюда свалили, — говорит Маске, пробираясь в переднюю часть автобуса.

— Как думаете, что тут случилось? — спрашивает Рафа. — Может, там все еще есть… люди?

— Сомневаюсь, что здесь вообще что-то осталось. — Серхио делает глубокий вдох.

— Вы о чем? — Неймар пристально смотрит на Рамоса, нелепо приоткрыв рот.

— Тут было полно зомби, — говорит Серхио. — Как только они пробрались бы туда, то обратили всех оставшихся людей, иначе и быть не может.

— Значит, нам придется справляться с сотнями зомби? — Рафа с трудом сглатывает. — Но каким образом?

— Их там больше нет, — вздыхает Серхио. — Как я и говорил.

— Что-то ты слишком уверен в себе, — замечает Неймар.

— Потому что так и есть. — Серхио встает, собираясь выйти из автобуса. — Господи, ну почему никто меня не слушает? Подумайте — они вошли туда как на пир. Сожрали или обратили всех, но что делать потом? Не знаю, сколько времени нужно зомби, чтобы сдохнуть от голода, но у них один инстинкт — охота. Поверьте, они уже давно ушли.

— Ладно, я на лекцию не напрашивался, — хмурится Неймар.

— Поверить не могу, что они прорвались через металлический забор! — Рафа ежится, разглядывая покореженные обломки.

— Их было много, — говорит Маске. — И кроме того, Лео проделал в заборе дыру, чтобы мы могли вытащить Серхио, забыл?

Серхио помнит это слишком хорошо. Вот бы избавиться от этих воспоминаний…

— Ну, мы идем или как? — свирепо спрашивает он, глядя на Маске.

— Ладно, ладно, как скажешь! — Маске таращится на него с такой же злобой.

— Серхио, ты знаешь, куда мы идем? — голос Марсело едва слышен.

Серхио оглядывается на остальных членов группы. Гарет стоит к нему ближе всех, Рафа и Неймар — сразу за ним. Марсело и Хамес держатся вместе, и Серхио считает это нормальным — они никогда раньше не выбирались в такие вылазки. Реальность ситуации для них наверняка шок. Лео стоит между Луисом и Маске, зажатый так, будто они — его личные телохранители. 

При виде этого зрелища в Серхио закипает гнев. Драгоценный Лео. Это он и виноват в том, что они сейчас здесь, он настаивает на островах, жаждет найти своего идиотского Куна.

— Серхио? — зовет его Марсело с полными ужаса глазами.

— Да, знаю, — раздраженно отвечает он. — Вон туда, где склад. — Он показывает на здание вдалеке. — Там в кузове грузовика есть лодка. Мы заходим, забираем ее и все, что нам может пригодиться, а потом убираемся отсюда к чертовой матери. Я больше никогда не хочу видеть это место.

— Ты сегодня слишком недовольный, — говорит Лео. — Это все и для твоего блага тоже, понимаешь?

— Не все жаждут на эти дурацкие острова. — Серхио даже не смотрит ему в глаза.

— Рафа, Неймар и Гарет никуда не собираются, — отвечает Лео. Но они здесь, готовы помочь остальным. Я это уважаю.

— Но меня же ты не уважаешь? — мрачно смеется Серхио.

— Ты ничего не сделал, чтобы заслужить мое уважение, — парирует Лео.

— Прекратите, оба! — встревает Гарет. — Что на это все скажет Жери?!

— Я знаю Жери лучше, чем Серхио. — Губы Лео кривятся в усмешке. — Я знаю, на что он способен.

— И что это значит? — у Серхио от этого странного замечания все сжимается внутри.

— Ты хочешь знать? — ухмыляется Лео.

Серхио кидается на него, но Маске и Луис перегораживают ему путь. Телохранители, как всегда, наготове.

— Давайте просто заберем лодку, пока ты не натворил того, о чем потом пожалеешь. — Маске складывает руки на груди, давая понять, что от Лео ни он, ни Луис не отойдут.

— Иди. На хуй. — Все силы Серхио уходят на то, чтобы не дрожать. Он этого не забудет. Никогда не забудет.

— Заперто. — Хамес дергает большой навесной замок на дверях склада.

— Отлично, Капитан Очевидность, — ухмыляется Луис.

— Гарет, дай болторез, — просит Серхио.

Гарет роется в рюкзаке.

— Держи.

— Спасибо.

Он думает, что будет трудно, но болторез легко расправляется с замком. Серхио не может не улыбнуться тому, как гладко и быстро выполнил свою работу, будто он еще раз доказал всем, какой он хороший лидер. Но шанса насладиться своей победой нет, потому что Лео протискивается мимо него и лезет к двери.

— Лео, стой! — Неймар едва успевает схватить его за шиворот. — Осторожность, помнишь? Мы не знаем, что там внутри.

Серхио чуть было не говорит Неймару отпустить Лео, но каким-то образом умудряется сдержаться.

— Ладно. — Лео отпихивает Неймара. Остальные держат оружие наготове.

— На счет три. — Серхио оглядывается на остальных. — Один. Два. Три.

Дверь поддается.

Группа осторожно пробирается внутрь. Здание совершенно черное, погружено в темноту. Даже резкие лучи полуденного солнца не проникают внутрь.

— Включите фонарик! — просит Марсело.

— У меня есть, — говорит Рафа, вытаскивая фонарик и освещая склад.

— Черт, у меня голова закружилась. — Неймар прикрывает глаза руками.

— Бога ради, включите свои! — командует Маске.

Серхио выуживает фонарик из рюкзака. Луч света мгновенно выхватывает тяжелый грузовик. В кузове лежит нетронутая лодка, ее краска блестит, будто она совсем новая. Вот он, их ключ к свободе. Серхио гулко сглатывает.

— Посмотрите на нее. — Лео прижимается к грузовику и вытягивает шею. — Разве она не великолепна?

— Действительно… ничего особенного. — Хамес кусает губы. — Лодка как лодка, не чета яхтам в отпуске.

— Ну, нищим выбирать не приходится, — криво улыбается Луис.

— Если она приведет нас в безопасное место, то это все, что меня волнует, — говорит Маске. — А грузовик заведется?

Хамес заглядывает внутрь и улыбается.

— Ключ тут.

— Тогда попробуй! — Лео складывает руки на груди. — Не тяни резину.

Хамес забирается на водительское сиденье. После поворота ключа машина хрипит.

— Давай еще! — командует Луис.

Хамес пробует снова. Со второй попытки двигатель с ревом наконец набирает мощность.

Лео и Маске бурно аплодируют.

— Не надо, я понятия не имею, как управлять этой штукой, — говорит Хамес.

— Я поведу, — улыбается Маске. — Как это может быть сложно вообще?

Серхио усмехается себе под нос.

— Лео, Луис, вы со мной? — Маске забирается на водительское сиденье.

— О, так вы трое решили нас бросить? — Рамос поджимает губы.

Лео замирает в нескольких шагах у пассажирской двери.

— Маске, возьми с собой Марсело и Хамеса. Мы с Луисом останемся, поможет собрать остальное.

— Ни за что.

— Да. Я прошу тебя. — Лео отходит от грузовика, не сводя глаз с Серхио.

— Все будет хорошо, я за ним присмотрю. — Луис подходит к Лео и кладет ему руку на плечо.

— Просто бери грузовик, — говорит Лео. — Доставь его в безопасное место, нам нужно как можно быстрее свалить отсюда.

Серхио смотрит, как Хамес и Марсело садятся в грузовик рядом с Маске. Звук мотора разносится по всему складу. Гарет и Неймар открывают дверь склада, и машина медленно трогается с места.

— Черт, тут так шумно! — Гарет закрывает уши руками.

— Слишком шумно! — вздыхает Рафа. — Держу пари, его слышно за много миль отсюда. Будто мы рекламируем себя зомби… и что там еще есть.

— Не говори так! — Неймар морщится.

— Тогда шевелитесь! — говорит Лео.

— Оглянитесь, хватайте все, что можно. — Серхио светит фонариком по сторонам.

— Тут несколько коробок. — Неймар жестом указывает на дальний угол. — Это был их запас еды.

— Супер! — Гарет довольно потирает руки.

У Серхио замирает сердце. Он знает, что должен чувствовать облегчение от того, что припасов станет больше, но для него они сами — ничем не лучше обычных воров. Конечно, они воруют у мертвых, но это все равно воровство. Если бы они не нуждались в еде, то он не стал бы есть все это из принципы.

Он не может остаться и смотреть, как они празднуют эту победу.

— Народ, я посмотрю, что там сзади.

— Я с тобой, — тут же говорит Гарет.

— Нет, со мной все будет в порядке. Я пойду один, тут никого нет, кроме нас. — Серхио намеренно вкладывает в голос как можно больше уверенности.

— Да. — Гарет смотрит в пол. — А когда ты вообще делал то, о чем тебя просили остальные?

Серхио демонстративно уходит.

В глубине склада Серхио находит небольшую комнату. Это что-то вроде офиса, судя по всему. Вдалеке он еще слышит голоса парней. Их мирская болтовня успокаивает, потому что это значит, что они в безопасности, и все Серхио нужно немного побыть в одиночестве. А Гарет ведет себя так, будто Серхио грозит опасность.

Он водит фонариком по комнате. Тут есть отличный компьютер — да, будто в наши дни это полезно. Тонны бумаг и бухгалтерские книги. Когда-то здесь кто-то очень много работал. Серхио фыркает, роясь в содержимом стола. Первые попытки не помогли не обнаружить ничего ценного.

Зачем он бросает взгляд на картотечный шкаф. Выдвинув первый ящик, он тут же улыбается. Радио в коробке и несколько раций. Лука будет в восторге. Он читает текст: «максимальный радиус действия — пятьдесят миль», и его сердце бешено колотится. Теперь у них есть способ общаться, и он может стать незаменимым. Он изучает весь ящик, находит несколько батареек. Они обязательно пригодятся.

— Ну, что, ты закончил?

Внезапное появление Лео заставляет Серхио подпрыгнуть от неожиданности.

— Господи Иисусе, ты меня до смерти напугал!

— Тебе следует быть осторожнее, — говорит Лео. — Я мог бы быть одним из зараженных.

— Не будь идиотом, — огрызается Серхио, складывая найденные сокровища в рюкзак.

— И что ты нашел?

— Тебе все скажи! — Серхио крепче вцепляется в свой рюкзак.

— Да и хрен с тобой. — Лео тоже начинает рыться в вещах на столе. — Мне плевать.

— Я там уже смотрел. Ничего полезного.

— Ладно. — Лео идет дальше, направляясь к задней части склада. У Серхио нет другого выбора, кроме как последовать за ним.

— Может, нам стоит вернуться?

— Я только тут проверю. — Лео продолжает идти.

— Странно, что Луиса здесь нет, — небрежно замечает Серхио.

— Мы не сиамские близнецы. — В голосе Лео слышится сарказм. — Кроме того, он носит твою еду в автобус.

— Это не моя еда, а для всех! — Серхио не сдерживается и повышает голос. — Я что, совсем тебя достал?

— Не так сильно, как я тебя.

Серхио сжимает оружие в руке, и ему приходится напрячь все силы, чтобы не пустить его в ход.

— Тут еще кладовая. — Лео светит фонариком на дверь.

— Ладно, заглянем внутрь. — Серхио неохотно подходит к нему. — Потому сразу пойдем к остальным.

Лео дергает дверь несколько раз, но она не поддается.

— Тебе нужна помощь, малыш?

— Отвали! — рявкает Лео, и в ту же секунду дверь открывается.

Это вовсе не кладовая, а выход, который ведет во двор недалеко от шоссе.

Двор, заполненный сотнями зомби. _Тысячами_. Их столько, сколько Серхио никогда еще не видел в жизни.

— На склад! — все силы Серхио уходят на то, чтобы скрыть животный ужас.

Лео поворачивается к нему с красным лицом и открытым от ужаса ртом.

После этого все несется с бешеной скоростью. 

Дверь не закрывается, отваливается и падает на землю.

И первая орда зомби набрасывается на них обоих.

У Серхио нет выбора — он начинает палить во все стороны. Кишки зомби летают повсюду, залепляют глаза, лицо, вонь стоит просто нестерпимая.

Он ничего не видит и не слышит.

Но душераздирающий крик Лео — это единственный звук, который он никогда не забудет.


	20. Больше нет

Серхио не видит ничего, кроме капель крови в воздухе, похожих на дымную завесу. Тени нежити вокруг становятся все ближе и ближе. Он и раньше был опасно близок к смерти, но никогда так, как сейчас.

Когда Лео снова кричит, беспокойствие Серхио сменяется злобой и презрением.

Лео не умер. Он даже не в опасности.

Серхио понимает это, потому что его крик доносится сверху. Лео уже сбежал, испуганный видом Серхио, окруженного зомби. Как будто он решил не действовать первым номером и бросил его на верную смерть.

У Серхио кровь закипает.

— Лео, сделай что-нибудь!

Он не кричит: «помоги, мне нужна помощь», хотя, очевидно, так оно и есть. Вместо этого он продолжает стрелять во все, что движется, наступать на лежащих на полу зомби и бороться за свою жизнь.

Кончаются патроны. Серхио судорожно сглатывает. Он снова и снова нажимает на курок, но бесполезно. Магазин пуст.

— Лео, живее!

Серхио чувствует, что его тянут за плечи и ставят на ноги.

— Какой же ты тяжелый! — жалуется Лео, тяжело дыша.

— А ты слабак.

— Не забывай, кто тебя спасает.

Они вдвоем цепляются за лестницу сбоку от склада. Лео продолжает карабкаться, пока не добирается до крыши. Серхио идет следом. Они оба усаживаются рядом, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

— Что за херня, — выпаливает Серхио.

— Бардак, который ты устроил.

— Я пытался достать то, о чем меня просил Лука.

— И ты чуть не убил нас обоих! О чем ты думал?!

Серхио свирепо смотрит на него.

— Ты сомневался!

— Чего?!

— Я позвал тебя, и ты не пошел сразу! Ты не вытащил меня сразу...

Лео с трудом сглатывает.

— Я спас тебе жизнь! Имей хоть немного благодарности!

— Ты мог бы спасти, но не захотел. Признай хотя бы это!

— Я сделал это ради Жери.

Они пристально смотрят друг на друга. Серхио поражен._ Я сделал это ради Жери. _Омерзительно.

— Тебя ведь бесит, что Жери со мной, правда? Скажи мне, Лео, к чему вся эта ревность?

— Я не ревную.

— Ревнуешь. У тебя на лице написано.

— Херня это все.

— Это потому, что тебя тошнит от того, что кто-то другой счастлив? Ты просто хочешь, чтобы мы все страдали, как ты из-за Куна!

— Закрой пасть!

— Потому что ты никогда больше его не увидишь…

— Я сказал закрой рот! — Лео стискивает кулаки.

— Давай, ударь меня, — ухмыляется Серхио. — Я даже позволю тебе попробовать.

Лео ждет, склонив голову к плечу, и тоже ухмыляется.

— Сколько бы ты себя не убеждал, что у вас с Жери настоящая любовь, это не так.

— И что это значит?

— Он всегда будет мне верен. Он доказал это всего несколько недель назад.

Серхио не хочет играть в эту игру, но в глубине души понимает — что-то не так. Что же Жери скрывал от него?

— Тебе нечего сказать?

Серхио не обращает на него внимания.

— Лео! Серхио! — орет Луис с другого конца склада. — Где вы оба, черт возьми?!

— Стой там, где стоишь! — Лео поднимается на ноги и осторожно пробирается по крыше. — Здесь сотни зомби. Мы сейчас подойдем ближе.

Стадо под ними приходит в неистовство.

— А что вы там забыли?

— Спроси у Серхио.

— Идиоты! — рычит Луис. — Вы оба!

У Серхио даже сил спорить нет.

***

В прежние времена Серхио был футболистом, а не акробатом, поэтому ему мучительно трудно идти по блестящей металлической крыше склада. Его шаги легкие, потому что крыша в любой момент может рухнуть к чертовой матери. Это будет катастрофа. К слову, Лео пусть не доставляет вообще никаких неудобств. Есть хоть что-то в этом мире, в чем он плох?

Парни ждут их на другом конце крыши, на их лицах — смесь беспокойства и злости.

— Поверить не могу, ты просто ушел! О чем ты думал?! — возмущается Гарет.

— Они оба не думали, — говорит Луис. — Это же очевидно!

— Я же говорил, что во всем виноват Рамос! — Лео с шипением скатывается вниз по трубе, где его ждет Луис. — Пошел искать какое-то барахло, вообще не нужно для поездки на остров, смею добавить.

Все смотрят на Серхио. Он словно физически ощущает, как их взгляды прожигают в нем дыры.

— Мне неприятно это говорить, но чувак, у тебя реально проблемы с принятием адекватных решений, — вставляет Неймар, протягивая руки к спускающемуся Серхио, но быстро убирает их, заметив, что Рамос весь в крови.

Серхио качает головой и сваливает к автобусу. Чем скорее он вернется домой, тем лучше.

Всю обратную дорогу он молчит. Обдумывает свой следующий шаг. В его голове слишком много мыслей, спутанных, выбивающих почву из-под ног.

Когда автобус останавливается у дома Маске, Серхио наконец принимает решение.

Он набрасывается на Лео, толкает его на обочину перед домом и вцепляется ему в горло. Ему требуется вся выдержка, чтобы не ударить его кулаком в лицо. Ему нужны ответы, а Лео ничего не скажет, если будет без сознания.

Эта стычка назревала уже давно.

— Серхио, какого черта?! — слышит он голос Жери среди мгновенно воцарившегося хаоса.  
Маске и Луис накидываются на него, оттаскивают от Лео, кричат.

— Я убью его! — надрывается Луис.

— Нет, не смей! — во двор вылетает взбешенный Лука. Серхио никогда его таким не видел. — Прекратите, мы должны держаться вместе!

— Уже поздно! — выплевывает Лео.

— Кто-нибудь, объясните, что за хуйня здесь творится?! — Жери переводит взгляд с Лео на Серхио.

Они оба молчат, поэтому Луис делает шаг вперед.

— Мы без всяких проблем нашли тачку и лодку. Маске, Хамесу и Марсело было поручено привезти их сюда. Остальные искали припасы, но Серхио и Лео свалили. В задней части склада была орда зомби. Им пришлось лезть на крышу, чтобы спастись.

— Это Серхио свалил! — говорит Лео. -Я пошел за ним, и не зря, потому что я спас его шкуру!

Жери поворачивается к Серхио.

— Это что, правда?

— Я искал то, о чем просил Лука. — Серхио кашляет, намеренно избегая вопроса.

— Ты нашел радио? — спрашивает Лука, вытаращив глаза.

— И рации тоже.

— Это же потрясающе! — Лука сияет. — Это может нам помочь!

— Это ничего не меняет! — Лео качает головой. — Мы завтра отправимся на острова, если получится.

Лука хмурится.

— Ты не мог бы хоть немного в меня поверить? Я могу вытащить нас отсюда без лишнего глупого риска.

— Мы уже все решили.

— Дай хотя бы на лодку посмотреть, — говорит Лука. — Я проверю, безопасна ли она, может, я тут смогу вам помочь.

— Это хорошая мысль, — говорит Маске, обращаясь к Лео.

— Да пожалуйста. — Лео поворачивается, будто собирается войти в дом.

— Я с тобой не закончил! — кричит ему в спину Серхио. — Я хочу знать, о чем ты говорил там, на крыше склада. Когда ты сказал, что Жери всегда будет верен тебе.

Жери замирает, широко распахнув глаза.

— Лео, не надо.

Все смотрят на них.

— Это был я, — говорит Лео. — Там, в хижине, когда на нас напали. Это все из-за меня. Это я испортил забор.

У Серхио кровь стынет в жилах. Он поворачивается к Жери, а тот… отводит глаза. У Лео хватает наглости смеяться.

— Ты кусок дерьма! — рычит Гарет, бросаясь к нему. — Ты мог погубить нас всех! Там мы были в безопасности!

— Я разочарован в тебе… — голос Неймара едва слышен. — Я так в тебе разочарован…

— Все к лучшему. Мы ведь нашли других, так? А когда доберемся до островов, то найдем еще больше людей, — говорит Лео.

Но это никого не убеждает.

Предательство ранит Серхио открытой раной. Как будто все внутренние органы дрожат, а сердце вот-вот разорвется.

— Все кончено, — шепчет он Жери. — Ты и я. Что бы ни было между нами. Все кончено.

— Серхио, не надо…

Серхио не слушает мольбы Жери и молча уходит.

***

Когда ночь, словно призрачный плащ, окутывает дом, Серхио собирает свои нехитрые пожитки. Хотя вряд ли сейчас он может что-то назвать своими. Старый телефон, часы (давно сдохшие), одежда почти вся грязная и заношенная. Он не может даже осознать всю глубину своего падения, он — лишь тень того, кем он был раньше.

Все, что Серхио знает точно — он не проведет ни единой ночи здесь, в этой комнате, в кровати, которую они делили с Жери, в которой они ухаживали друг за другом во время гриппа и искали утешения в этом апокалипсисе.

— Серхио, что ты делаешь? — в дверях появляется Жери.

— Я здесь с тобой не останусь.

— Я знаю, ты злишься на меня.

— Ты даже не представляешь, как.

— И имеешь на это полное право.

— Естественно.

— Но мы не можем расстаться из-за этого.

Серхио с удивлением смотрит на Жери.

— Я думаю, что ты поймешь — можем.

— П-пожалуйста, — заикаясь, бормочет Жери, кладя руку Серхио на плечо. Тот тут же ее сбрасывает. — Серхио, посмотри, во что превратилась наша жизнь! Это безумие! Мы не можем просто отказаться от того, что у нас есть! Ты — единственное, что помогает мне не сойти с ума.

— Тебе надо было подумать об этом раньше, прежде чем врать мне. — Серхио смаргивает слезы.

— Я не врал.

— Полуправда — тоже ложь.

— Я думал, что так будет лучше. Тебя похитили, ты был в ужасном состоянии. Я не думал, что тебе стоит знать о том, что сделал Лео.

— Именно поэтому ты должен был мне сказать! Ты хоть представляешь, сколько ночей я провел, пытаясь понять, что именно я сделал не так? Как же эти твари попали в хижину?

— Серхио, мне так жаль…

— Я считал, что это я виноват. Мне казалось, что я что-то упустил. Что это именно я подверг всех нас опасности. Ты позволил мне так думать!

— Я был не прав.

— Поздно извиняться.

— Нет, мы еще можем все уладить…

Посмотрев на Жери, Серхио чувствует укол боли в груди. Он понимает, что любит его, но иногда одной любви недостаточно.

Все, через что они прошли, как соперники, как любовники, в итоге свелось к _этому_.

— Я не тот, за кого меня принимают, — говорит Серхио. — Не скрываю своих эмоций, но я не тупица и не бандит, у меня есть чувства. А ты их эксплуатировал.

Жери ничего не говорит, но Серхио видит, что у него дрожит губа.

— _Я хочу, чтобы ты поехал на острова_. — Серхио делает ударение на каждом слове. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был в безопасности, чтобы выжил. Но когда завтра ты уедешь, ты уедешь без меня.

— Серхио, ты должен пойти со мной.

— Нет.

— Я не оставлю тебя здесь, где опасно! — Жери пытается обнять Серхио, но он уворачивается.

— Я уже все решил. — Он перекидывает рюкзак через плечо. — Но ты должен знать кое-что.

— Что?

— Не доверяй Лео. Он почти позволил мне умереть там, на складе. Он сам это сказал.

Выражение лица Жери совершенно непроницаемо.

Серхио решительно выходит из комнаты. Эту ночь он проведет на диване.


	21. Телефон

Жери вызвался нести ночную вахту. Это кажется правильным, потому что о сне не может быть и речи. О, как бы он хотел, чтобы было иначе, спать намного приятнее, чем бодрствовать. По крайней мере, во снах они с Серхио были бы вместе.

_«Зомби становится все больше»_, — думает он про себя. Сегодня ночью улица заполнена голодной нежитью, которая хватает все в поле зрения, включая забор, защищающий дом. Бесконечно это длиться не будет. Жери знает, что в итоге им придется двигаться дальше. Безопасных мест нет.

Когда свет зари появляется в небе, толпы зомби становятся еще более пугающими. Даже солнечный свет больше не сдерживает их голод.

— Ты порядке? — голос Неймара сначала пугает его, но Жери тут же успокаивается, увидев друга.

— Нет. Но приходится.

— Дай ему время, — говорит Неймар. — Возможно, он поймет, почему ты молчал про Лео.

— А ты понимаешь?

Неймар кивает.

— Поначалу я был вне себя. Действительно, вне себя. Но потом я подумал о том, как боялся в самом начале, а ты заботился обо мне. Ты сделал то, что сделал, потому что пытался позаботиться о нем.

У Жери комок в горле.

— Все, что делал, Жери, это старался позаботиться обо всех нас. Ты хороший человек.

— И все же я соврал. — Он не хочет, чтобы его хвалили. Он этого не заслужил.

— Разве ложь плоха, если она во благо чьей-то безопасности?

— Не знаю, Ней. Я правда не знаю.

Неймар обнимает его. Так они сидят некоторое время, после чего Жери протягивает ему пушку и бинокль.

— Отдохни немного, — просит Неймар.

— Ладно. — Но Жери не собирается отдыхать. И завтракать тоже.

***

Он удивлен тому, как тихо в доме. Все заняты своими делами, будто сегодня не тот день, когда они все разойдутся в разные стороны раз и навсегда. Жери едва дышит, лишь подумав о том, чтоб навсегда покинуть Серхио.

На кухне Маске разогревает бобы и рис. Лео и Луис возле стойки, разговаривают с ним, никто даже не смотрит на него, когда Жери проходит мимо. Заметив Серхио, свернувшегося на диване, Жери замирает на мгновение. Невыносимо видеть его в таком состоянии. Часть его хочет вернуться, умолять его передумать, умолять о прощении… но он знает, если Серхио что-то вбил себе в голову, то переубеждать его бесполезно.Да и не время сейчас.

У него нет времени. В этом и проблема.

Лука врезается в него, пытаясь пробежать мимо со здоровенным ящиком инструментов.

— У нас нет времени, у нас нет времени! — шепчет Лука, широко распахнув глаза от ужаса. — Я наконец получил все, что нужно, дабы вытащить нас отсюда, а половина уйдет!

— Успокойся, Лука. — Жери похлопывает его по плечу и глубоко вздыхает. — Чем помочь?

Они вместе выходят на улицу.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что я могу связаться со спасательной службой по радио, которое нашел Серхио?

— Ты думаешь, что есть какие-то службы?

— Да. Где-то. Они должны быть, как и безопасные укрытия, которые, как говорят, есть на островах. Но у меня нет времени перебрать все варианты, потому что Лео хочет уехать.

— Мы можем попросить его подождать еще несколько дней.

— Я уже пытался, Жери.

— Это тупо… я даже не хочу уходить уже. Только не сейчас, ведь Серхио… он со мной не поедет. — У него скручивает живот.

Но Лука не слушает его страдания, потому что уже забрался в лодку. Жери следует за ним.

— Срань господня! — кричит Лука, распахнув дверь. — Я знал! Знал! — он показывает на телефон. — Я столько возился с железом, а эта штука просто была все это время здесь и ждала, пока я ее найду!

— Телефоны не работают, забыл?

— Это спутниковый телефон!

— Спутниковый? — Жери удивленно распахивает глаза. — Значит, он работает?

— Зомби вряд ли додумались уничтожить спутники! — ухмыляется Лука.

По телу Жери теплой волной разрывается адреналин.

— И что ты будешь делать?

— Я собираюсь сделать так, чтобы нас спасли. Никто, никто не должен совершать таких сомнительных поездок непонятно куда! Я не позволю Лео рисковать нашими жизнями. Я обещал, что вытащу нас отсюда, и я это сделаю!

— Чем я могу помочь? — спрашивает Жери, подрагивая от предвкушения, которого не испытывал уже давно.

— Посмотри, тут должен быть справочник. С номерами экстренных служб. Я попробую все те, что на Балеарских островах.

Жери пристально смотрит на Луку, а сердце в его груди заполошно бьется.

_Надежда. Несмотря ни на что, надежда все еще есть._

Серхио больше не сердится, ему просто больно. Может, он злится на самого себя, потому что этого не предвидел.

Он думал, что у них с Жери что-то выйдет.

В коридоре стоят чемоданы, и Серхио с трудом сглатывает. Видя их, он ясно осознает всю чудовищность ситуации.

— Ты уверен, что не пойдешь с нами? — спрашивает Криштиану, опуская на пол еще один мешок с вещами. — Гарет же передумал. Поедет со мной и Хамесом. Мы постараемся держаться вместе.

Серхио смотрит на него с открытым ртом.

— Ну, да, зачем спать с одним, если можно сразу с двумя?

Криштиану мрачно смеется.

— Подумай. Жизнь очень ценная штука. Ты же видишь, что там творится. Если не засунешь подальше свою гордость, то можешь больше никогда не увидеть Жери.

Серхио молчит, пытаясь переварить эти слова, смириться с чудовищностью того, что сказал Криштиану. Он пытается пробормотать что-то в ответ, когда слышит глухой звук снаружи.

— Что это? — спрашивает Серхио, глядя в окно.

— Там Жери и Лука, — говорит Криштиану. — Что-то делают с лодкой.

— Ну, конечно, — вздыхает Серхио.

***

Лука набирает больше номеров, чем Жери может запомнить. Но результата нет, только помехи, один раз прозвучало сообщение, что номер отключен.

— Это безнадежно.

— Нет! Мы не сдадимся…

— Погоди… — Жери проводит пальцем по странице справочника. — Попробуй этот, морская служба спасения.

Глаза Луки горят.

— Да, Жери! Этот тот самый номер!

— Наверное.

После трех или четырех гудков… трубку поднимают.

Мужской голос произносит:

_— Алло, что у вас случилось?_

Жери ошеломленно смотрит на Луку, едва понимая, что он говорит, сообщая их местоположение.

— Они идут, — говорит Лука, положив трубку. — У военных есть община на Ибице, они спасали людей. А теперь идут за нами.

Они судорожно обнимаются, и Жери нисколько не смущается своих слез.

***

Серхио снова слышит этот шум. Этот постоянный металлический скрежет, раздражающий нервы, вот-вот кровь из ушей пойдет. Это вряд ли лодка.

— Что-то не так, Криш, — говорит он.

Криштиану ответить не успевает, потому что Неймар и Рафа с криками бегут вниз по лестнице.

— Они снесут забор! — орет Неймар. — Их слишком много!

— Лео, ты ведь не сделал в нем дыру? — Серхио прекрасно понимает, что пожалеет о своем ехидном заявлении. Это удар ниже пояса. Ему достаточно взглянуть в покрасневшее лицо Лео, чтобы понять, насколько он напуган.

— Жери там, с Лукой! — в ужасе вопит Криштиану.

Серхио инстинктивно хватает пистолет и выбегает во двор.

— Вернитесь в дом! Нас сейчас захватят!

Он убивает одного зомби, потом еще и еще. Гарет у него за спиной, пытается помочь.

— Мы не можем оставить лодку! Я должен остаться у телефона! — кричит Лука. — Я дозвонился до Балеарских островов! За нами летит вертолет!

Серхио не может разобрать слов из-за выстрелов.

— И что ты им сказал? — кричит ему Гарет.

— Нас спасут, идиоты! Вы что, не понимаете?! — глаза Жери полны слез.

Серхио чуть не спотыкается об одного зомби, прежде чем давит его голову ногой.

— С чего ты взял?!

— Это точно! — кричит Жери. — Здесь спутниковый телефон!

Еще больше зомби пробираются через разрушенный забор, направляясь к грузовику.

— Быстрее, это единственный шанс! — Серхио умоляюще смотрит на Жери. — Вернитесь в дом! Будем общаться со спасателями по радио!

Лука и Жери переглядываются, а затем смотрят на растущую орду зомби.

— Он прав! — говорит Гарет. — Там у вас ничего не выйдет!

— Они будут здесь через час или два! — Лука качает головой.

Зомби все больше.

— Мы сможем расчистить вам путь, если вы пойдете к нам! — Серхио уже не знает, как убедить Жери.

Они даже не могут понять, что их спасут, что никому не нужно ехать непонятно куда. Серхио не может радоваться, потому что если не загонит их внутрь и не закроет двери и окна, спасать будет некого.

— Хорошо, но мы будем на балконе, — наконец сдается Жери.

— Они нас найдут! — убежденно говорит Серхио.

Лука распахивает дверь, а Жери прикрывает его сзади с пистолетом наготове. Гарет стреляет в нескольких зомби, и Серхио зовет его к себе.

— Все должно быть хорошо, — шепчет себе под нос Лука.

Пока они бегут, время будто замедляется. До кухонной двери всего несколько метров, сейчас они будут в безопасности…

Серхио протягивает руку, и Жери хватается за нее. От одного лишь прикосновения по телу Рамоса бежит электрический ток.

_Они все уладят. Должны уладить. Все будет иначе, как только они спасутся. Они все решат._

Но тут Серхио чувствует, как что-то тянет его за другую руку.

— Серхио!!!

Зомби тянется к ему с невероятной силой. Жери стреляет монстру прямо в голову.

— Теперь я тебя не потеряю. — Жери улыбается ему.

Краем глаза Серхио видит, как Гарет и Лука врываются в дом.

— Ну же, идем!

— Я вообще не хотел ехать на острова, — говорит он. — Я делал это только ради Жери. А теперь… думаю, я тоже готов.

— Если Гарет, Хамес и я справимся, тогда ты сможешь простить Жери, — говорит Лука.

— О чем ты?

Говорить некогда: на них надвигается группа нежити, и Серхио стреляет во все стороны, отступая к двери. Один падает, но не умирает. И Жери не понимает, как это, но… наверное, это адреналин, раз он отворачивается, не обратив на это должного внимания.

И зомби впивается зубами ему в лодыжку.

Серхио издает звук, не похожий ни на один из тех, что Жери слышал раньше, и затаскивает его в дом. Жери смутно слышит, как закрывается дверь, как радуются остальные, когда Лука рассказывает им о спасении.

Кровь просачивается сквозь носок, она темная и густая. Боль просто жуткая.

— Серхио… — шепчет Жери, дрожа от страха.

Он с трудом находит силы, чтобы снять носок и ботинок. След от укуса красный, нога опухла, а кровь сочится все сильнее.

В комнате воцаряется тишина. Все в ужасе смотрят на укус.

Жери понимает — с ним все кончено. С ним все кончено.

Его путешествие подошло к концу.


	22. Конец

Все должно было быть совсем не так. Они все вместе собирались спасаться. Они должны были выжить.

Вместо этого Жери находится здесь, и у него смертельный укус лодыжки. Пути назад нет, чудес не бывает. Сейчас главное — время. И он сделает то, что должен.

— Серхио, я люблю тебя больше всего на свете. — Жери произносит это с мольбой, глядя Серхио прямо в глаза.

Но Серхио не может смотреть на него, не может ответить, едва дышит, яростно рыдая. Он падает на пол, как подкошенный.

Криштиану берет на себя ответственность за разворачивающуюся ситуацию.

— Хамес! — командует он. — Антибиотики остались?

— Да!

— Неси. Сейчас же. И воды тоже. — Это вовсе не просьба.

Он наклоняется к Жери, осматривая рану.

— Ты не можешь мне помочь, Криш, — говорит Жери. — Теперь мне уже ничем не помочь.

— Не глупи! — Криш пренебрежительно машет рукой. — Ты же не бросил меня на стадионе?

— Я не знал, что тебя укусили.

— Даже если бы и знал, это ничего бы не изменило. Я знаю тебя, Жери.

Какое-то мгновение они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и сердце Жери внезапно наполняется благодарностью.

— Вот, держи, пригодится. — Лука протягивает Криштиану аптечку.

— Спасибо.

— Лука, ты же вроде должен быть на балконе, — напоминает Жери.

— Я иду уже. Рафа и Тони — со мной. Мы сделаем все, чтобы наши спасатели нас увидели.

Хамес возвращается с таблетками и бутылкой воды. Жери проглатывает две, главным образом, чтобы успокоить Криштиану. Ему трудно поверить что пенициллин может справиться с вирусом зомби.

— Давай я приведу тебя в порядок, Жери.

Он не думал, что боль может стать еще сильнее. Он едва сдерживает крик, пока Криштиану стирает кровь.

— И как долго? — это первое, что говорит Серхио за последние несколько минут. — Сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем он обернется?

В комнате воцаряется тишина, если не считать сопения Неймара.

— А, может, и нет, таблетки помогут. — Голос Лео дрожит, глаза полны слез.

— Скоро узнаем, — говорит Маске. — Если ему повезет, он доживет до прибытия спасателей. Но… согласно последним новостям, тем, что мы видели, большинство превращаются быстро.

Жери не хочет ничего говорить, но ему так жарко, будто он собирается сгореть прямо сейчас. Он не думает, что окажется одним из тех счастливчиков, кто продержится еще сутки.

— Он не какая-то цифра в статистике! — говорит Серхио, вытирая лицо. — Он мой… мой парень.

— Серхио, не надо плакать… — Встревоженный Марсело кладет ему руку на плечо.

— А как, черт возьми, я должен себя чувствовать?! Он сейчас умрет!

— Серхио, пожалуйста! — Жери едва сдерживает слезы. — Сядь со мной, обними… я хочу быть с тобой, пока еще могу.

Серхио тихо фыркает, но все же садится рядом и утыкается ему в плечо. Жери нежно целует его в лоб.

— Мне так жаль… так жаль…

Серхио приглушенно рыдает. Жери под его всхлипы морщится от боли, пока Криштиану промывает укус.

— Поговори с ним, — просит он. — Успокой его, Серхио. Скажи, что любишь. Сделай хоть что-нибудь. Твои рыдания не помогут.

Серхио кивает, поглаживая Жери по щеке.

— А что мы будем делать, если он обратится? — спрашивает Луис.

— Этого не случится, — отвечает Лео, но в его голосе нет убежденности.

— А что делать будем? — настаивает Луис.

— Ты покончишь с этим, — шепчет Жери. — Я не собираюсь провести жизнь в качестве зомби.

— Тебе и не придется, — говорит Криштиану. — Мы уже сделали все, что могли. Скоро наши спасатели будут здесь.

Жери хотелось бы в это верить.

***

Они ждут уже вечность. Серхио не отходит от Жери, только пару раз двигается, чтобы посмотреть на часы.

— Я знал, что это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, — говорит Луис. — Никто не приедет.

— Мы не можем сдаться. — Голос Маске полон решимости. — Это была задача Луки с самого начала. Я верю в него. Я верю, что там все еще есть хорошие люди. Кто-нибудь нас спасет.

Обычно Жери радовался бы такому оптимизму. Но сейчас поводов нет. Горло пересохло, язык прилип к небу. Он весь мокрый, и кожа становится все горячее.

— Можно еще воды? — у него голос, а только хрипы.

Серхио и Криштиану переглядываются.

— Он горячий, — говорит Серхио.

— Я знаю, — шепчет Жери. — Но вы оба должны держать себя в руках, особенно сейчас. — Ему удается криво улыбнуться. Он будет продолжать шутить до самого конца.

Жаль, что никто не смеется.

— У него кожа горит. — Серхио продолжает разговаривать с Криштиану. — Лихорадка все хуже и хуже. Обнимать его — все равно что сидеть рядом с батареей.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты переставал меня обнимать. — Жери пристально смотрит на Серхио.

— Все в порядке, — успокаивает Жери Криш, прижимая к его губам бутылку. — Попробуй попить.

Жери хочет воды. Тело нуждается в ней, но когда он пытается глотать, тело отвергает жидкость. Из глубины груди вырывается гулкий хриплый кашель. Сердце стучит в грудную клетку.

— Попробуй еще раз. — Серхио держит бутылку, позволяя Жери обхватить ее рукой.

Все плохо. Вода лезет обратно. Жери трясется, чувствуя, как смертельная зараза захватывает его, сдавливает, как тиски.

— Они будут здесь, — говорит Маске, потирая глаза. — Мы спасем тебя, Жери. Только не сдавайся.

Непонятно, кого он утешает, себя или его.

Главное — не сдаваться. Бороться со сном. Зрение затуманивается, свет просачивается откуда-то, но Жери знает, что его нет. Он пытается сосредоточиться на Серхио, вспомнить прикосновение его рук, как прекрасно его лицо…

У него нет сил сказать, что он его любит.

Лицо Серхио — последнее, что Жери видит перед тем, как окончательно потерять сознание.  
Он не слышит вертолетов, которые кружат над домом. Не видит, как Лука, Рафа и Тони машут им руками, не слышит их торжествующих возгласов.

Ничего не слышит.

***

Забавно, что после стольких лет футбольной карьеры Жери так и не привык просыпаться в незнакомых местах. Голова раскалывается, как после тяжелого похмелья, и он ловит себя на мысли, не слишком ли много он выпил накануне пива и водки.

Но тут в поле зрения появляется лицо Серхио, и Жери все вспоминает. Их руки соединены вместе, и Жери задается вопросом, как долго. Голова Серхио наклонена, глаза закрыты. Он просыпается, как только Жери проводит большим пальцем по его руке.

— Неужели я мертв? — спрашивает Жери. Он должен спросить, потому что тело не ощущается как свое.

— Нет. — Серхио качает головой, слегка улыбаясь. — Но ты чуть не погиб. Был почти на грани.

Жери делает глубокий вдох.

— Как мы сюда попали? Что случилось? — пауза. — Вообще-то… где мы, черт возьми, находимся?

— Наши спасители пришли за нами. Мы на Ибице. Здесь община. Одна из нескольких.

— Итак, мы в безопасности… и я не зомби.

Серхио смеется и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб.

— Нет. Ты все еще мой Жери, моя любимая заноза в заднице.

— Эй…

— Они дали тебе кровь и стволовые клетки того, у кого был иммунитет. Не проси объяснять. Я просто на седьмом небе от счастья, что ты жив.

— Я тоже, кто же еще будет тебя терроризировать?

Они смеются, и Жери притягивает Серхио к себе в самые крепкие объятия, на которые только способен.

— Где остальные?

— По большей части приводят себя в порядок, их осматривают врачи. Никто, как ни странно, не отказался от горячей еды. Все в норме. Мы все добрались сюда, Жери, несмотря ни на что. Мы сделали это.

— Спасибо Луке.

— И все благодаря тебе. Именно ты вытащил нас из Барселоны в ту ночь, когда все пошло наперекосяк. Ты привел нас в безопасное место. Ты и твои гребаные грибы.

— Между нами говоря, я никогда в жизни больше не буду их есть.

Серхио ухмыляется.

— И все же они не дали нам умереть с голоду. Ты сыграл важную роль в том, что мы оказались здесь.

— Мы все сыграли свои роли, — улыбается Жери. — Черт, погоди. Они знают, что у Криштиану иммунитет?

— Он сам им сказал. Они уверены, что теперь смогут спасти гораздо больше людей с помощью его стволовых клеток.

Жери улыбается, но улыбка превращается в зевок. Он только получил так много новой информации, что голова начала болеть еще сильнее.

— Спи, — говорит Серхио, будто знает, о чем думает Жери. — Тебе нужно многое принять, но сначала отдохни. Мы еще поговорим об этом, когда тебе станет лучше.

Жери засыпает легко, потому что знает — когда он проснется, Серхио будет рядом.

***

Темно-синие волны моря плещутся на золотой берег. Жери наблюдает за ними, почти как под гипнозом. Запах соли и водорослей наполняет его нос, шелест воды — словно музыка для ушей. Кажется, что чувства обострились еще больше. После того, как он близко подошел к тому, что потерять все, он уверен, что никогда больше не будет воспринимать все как должное.

— А ты не думаешь, что между мной и Куном все будет по-другому? — спрашивает Лео, выдергивая Жери из размышлений.

— Да, будет, но в хорошем смысле. — Он откидывается назад и смотрит на своего друга. Он никогда еще не видел Лео таким нервным. — Ты прошел через нечто невообразимо ужасное, в то время как он был в безопасном месте.

У Лео вытягивается лицо.

— То, что мы сделали, что мы видели… Может, мы никогда этого не забудем, но мы снова научимся жить. Посмотри на это иначе: отныне ты будешь беречь каждое мгновение, проведенное с ним. Ты ведь так сильно скучал по нему.

Некоторое время они просто сидят и смотрят на море.

— Я сказал Серхио, что мне очень жаль, — говорит Лео. — Что я вел себя неестественно, потому что был напуган. Не мог смириться с мыслью, что буду жить в мире без человека, которого люблю больше всего.

— Все в норме, Лео.

— Нет. Но Серхио… он принял мои извинения. И даже обнял меня.

Жери поймал себя на том, что снова улыбается, и поднял глаза в небо, заметив вертушку.

Вскоре вертолет приземлился на площадке недалеко от пирса.

— Иди, Лео. — Жери жестом указывает туда. — Чего же ты ждешь?

Лео кивает и на бешеной скорости несется через пляж.

Со своего места Жери видит, как он восторженно прыгает в объятия Куна.


End file.
